Doesn't Matter
by xx snapcracklepxp
Summary: I love you. And nothing else matters!" Bella is ill and still the danger magnet, and Edward is a big musician. "Not even death?" "Not even that,love."
1. Preface: Wake Up

**Wake Up**

Never in my life has one person made me so giddy, so jubilant, so all around _happy_. Every time I see her my heart swells up, and a smile breaks across my face.

I loved her, and she loved me, though I don't exactly know why. We've been through so much to get here. To where we are now. So much. But now it all has to crumble. We were finally able to love each other. Love. Such a beautiful thing. And so wonderful with the right person. The perfect person. You never understand it until you experience it yourself. And I'm so happy that its her_. She _is the one who loves me._ She _is the one who knows the real me. _She _is the one who makes me happy. There is no one else comparable, in the slightest, to her.

She's an angel. And she deserves so much. So much more than what was set out for her. Than the card she was dealt. She didn't deserve this fate.

If there was only a way to save her, to save us. I would do it in a heartbeat. I would do and give anything to save her. I'd give my record deal, I'd do every damn photo shoot they threw at me, I'd give up my money, the cars the fame the fortune, I'd perform a thousand songs in a freezing tundra. Anything. If only those silly things could save her.

And I had so much hope that she wouldn't have to be saved.

I hate that this is all I can do now. To wait. And to wonder, and hope each day, hope. And hope for the slightest things again and again. Hoping she'll make it through the day. Hoping she won't sporadically faint. Hoping she can keep down a meal. Hoping she'll get better. And the hope I carry with me each night. Hoping, that maybe, at least just one more time she'll wake up again.

**A.N.: **Yay? That blue/purple/periwinkle button is tempting, huh?

:D

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 1: Fainting Spells

**Disclaimer:** I dreamt a dream about this girl named Bella, and this really hot guy Edward and some other people, most of who are listed in the below! Too bad Stephenie Meyer had the dream before me! Which means these are not my characters cause she has the rights, and the real dream…(I didn't really dream that, that's kinda creepy!)

**Fainting Spells**

**BPOV**

8 months, 2 weeks, 5 days since I've been diagnosed, and let me tell you, cancer is not a fun thing to have. I've had it for almost a year, and I still get the glances full of pity and sorrow everywhere I go, and, from everybody. Yup, even that exclusive clique of "popular" girls. But I think they feel sorrier for my lack of hair rather than my actual "condition". People feel bad for me so much it doesn't even leave room for me to feel bad about me. I try to ignore it all, and push it all aside, but it doesn't help. My now short spiky brown hair, slender figure, and unnaturally pale skin remind people why I had to miss countless numbers of days of schools and brings back those glances I love… not.

Thankfully though, I have Alice, My pixie-like of a best friend. She is the greatest. I can be who I was 9 months ago, who I am now (just people don't see that anymore), without seeing her feel bad for me every minute of the day. We've been best friends since grade school, which doesn't say much in our small town of Forks since most people here you knew from nursery school, but unlike everyone else we sticked together and stayed together while everyone else drifted apart or moved. Well, actually there was a time when Alice and her family, moved to Alaska's Juneau for a few months, but her mother Esme missed the small town (thank goodness), but that's besides the point… I digress. She is my best friend and I love her, she even has the same hair as me! She cropped her black hair short and spiky just like mine so I wouldn't feel bad when my hair started growing back from when I was balding from my chemotherapy. What a great friend, except when she goes shopping, then she's my own personal devil, which brings me to my situation at the moment!

"No Alice! No! You can't make me go in there!" I protested, as her almost 5 foot self dragged me into the pinkest hell on Earth.

"Stop being such a baby Bella! We're just here to get you some cute pajamas, I mean come on! Have you seen what you go to sleep in? Please show me one article of sleeping clothing you have that does not have a hole in it!" She said exasperated. I couldn't even argue with her, she was right, and I hated that. So I just answered with a

"Hmph!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"But I don't wanna go! I mean, I can barely handle going into Abercrombie! What makes you think I would go into Victoria's Secret?" I sneered the name as if it was the foulest word on the planet. "And to the lingerie section for goodness sakes! Not even the lotion and body spray side!"

"Bella, hon, they don't sell pajamas with lotions but we could get you some later if you want! Just a pajama set, okay? Then we can go to a store of your choice after this."

"For at least 30 minutes and no longer than 30 minutes here, you got that? Oh and pajamas no lingerie, or any of the sort, agreed?And pajamas, fyi, include one comfy pair of pajama bottoms and a top… and if its satin, silk, or lace you can just forget you saw it cause there is no way in hell I'm wearing it or even considering wearing it, okaaayy??" I compromised making sure to try and leave her with no loop holes, but knowing her she would find at least one.

She agreed with a "Fine!" and strode in the store with me being held by her wrist.

So for exactly 29 minutes and 48 seconds we were in that dreadful store. And Alice found the loop holes. I ended up with 5 different outfits to sleep in! Alice claimed that I said pajamas and that my only terms were what each pajama set consisted of. Smart-ass.

She knew my weakness though, she agreed to let me have a bit of freedom after I endured her fun, on my expense, so therefore I couldn't stay mad at her for long because in the whole day of shopping I would finally get to go to a store I _wanted _to be in, instead of the fifteen she dragged me into and I wouldn't spend those 30 precious minutes sulking.

Now I know it sounds like I couldn't do this any other day, but the thing is I can't. I have random occurrences of fainting spells sometimes so Charlie, my father, doesn't think its safe for me to go anywhere without someone. The only someone I would choose to go anywhere with is Alice, and she happens to be one of the people that argues with me, and is reluctant to give me what I want. Like a day at Barnes and Noble! Is that so much to ask? She gives me 30 minutes! So I take it.

"Magazines" Alice said as she headed over to the rack.

"Fiction" I responded heading towards a shelf of books.

When I found some I was interested in I sat down on one of the big comfy chairs and began flipping pages. I got through one chapter before I heard,

"Oh my gosh! OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshOHMYGOODNeSSGRACIOUS Bella! Look!" Alice squealed when she reached me seeming oblivious to the fact that there were other people reading around us.

"LOOK!" she commanded again as she shoved a glossy page in my face.

I was suddenly looking at a picture of The Eje. Pronounced like 'edge' which I thought was an insanely lame name for a group of very decent looking guys with very talented skills. The Eje consisted of Edward Masen (E) a singer/songwriter/guitarist/keyboardist, Jasper Whitlock (J) a singer/guitarist/bassist and Emmett Mason(E) a drummer/bassist. They were the definition of a teen girl's dream. Exhibit A: Alice. She is crazy in love with them, but especially with Jasper for some reason. She's been telling me they were meant too be together since she first saw them on TRL, but I'm fairly sure about a million other girls in the world say the same. My opinion on them is that they're okay. They're music is really good, I'll give them that, but a group that's as mainstream as they are, like with they're songs on every station and at the same time, with their life stories printed in every gossip magazine ever, makes me lose some respect for them. I'm just not about the fancy things and the "all eyes on me" mentality.

My eyes were grazing the page and I finally saw what Alice was squealing about. Tour dates. And in 2 months they were going to be having a concert in Seattle.

"We _have _to go!!" Alice, once again, squealed.

"_You_ have to go, I can't go to that concert Alice. Do you know how much those tickets are?"

"I'll pay for you, silly!" Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"No Alice I can't let you do that. You've gotten way too used to it." She was about to cut in but I cut her off, "Whether or not your father is a surgeon and they have money to spare considering you're an only child I can't let you guys spend money on me. Not only do I feel bad but so do Charlie and Renee they're my parents they feel bad enough that they don't have the money to get me the things I want anymore, so you're parents doing that for me would make them feel worse. I'm sorry Alice I just can't do that" I said as I ended my little rant.

"Ugh! You and your selfless self! Ugh! You know your fighting with my fate here right?" she whined.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Uhhh Hello?! How can I meet Jasper if I'm not going to his concert?"

"What do you mean not going? You have to go! You can go without me! Don't let me ruin your fun! Let alone your fate!" I chuckled at the end.

"Shut up Bella. I can't go without you!"

"Uhmm, yeah! You can!"

"But I want you to go! And it would be on a Saturday and those are our nights!"

"So spend one night meeting the guy you've been dreaming of instead of a movie and some junk food-"

"And gossip!" she chimed in.

"Yeah. Well please, go for me at least!" she frowned when I insisted she went so I had to knock that last part in.

"Fine… what if I buy you a ticket? You won't go?"

"Nope, I'd sell it then give you back the money, now please, tell me you're going so I know I won't have to strangle you." The truth was I wanted to go with her, but I seriously didn't have the money. No one in my family did. These medical expenses were eating away at our pockets, this would be one experience I'd have to let go of. I never did get to go to a live concert yet in my 18 years.

"Okay", she said reluctantly." Thanks Bella, I love you, you're the best, you'd be even better if you came though! I promise I'll bring you back a t-shirt… and a hat!"

"A shirt and a hat? I was expecting you to say a band member! I mean you would let me meet that guy of yours, your fate you say, wouldn't you? I thought we were best friends!" I said jokingly with a sad pouty face on.

"Haha! Well finally you're beginning to believe the psychic skills of Alice the Great! And I won't have to bring him here because you're coming with me to the concert!"

"Huh? But you just agree-"

"Yes." She cut me off. "Until you said that you believed in my powers, but now until the day of the concert I'm not giving up that hope that you're coming to the concert with me, which you are!"

" You are not paying for me"

"Fine I wont"

"Or your parents-"

"Okay."

"Or anyone else but-"

"OKAY! I get it no one but you miss stubborn pants are gonna pay for your ticket, alright!"

"Thank you, and I'm not going."

"And you can't sense the future"

"Neither can you oh Alice the Great." I replied sarcastically

"That's what you…" her words then became a blob of incoherent nothingness to me, my head was spinning and I was wondering if I ate breakfast that morning. Then the lights started fading into black, and I was took over by unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: **Hi! I hope you like my story! I had to explain some things in this first chapter but it'll get better as the story progresses! And yes, this is my first story, and I'm new on this website. Review Please!

- Thank You! x3


	3. Chapter 2: Couldn't Get Worse

**Disclaimer:** I own: plot, Stephenie Meyer owns: Characters (with rights so its like officially official she owns =p)

**Couldn't Get Worse**

**BPOV **

I woke up to the sounds of the beeping monitor next to me, like it had so many times before. I didn't have to think twice about where I was. Honestly, I get more shocked waking up in my own bed then at Saint Mary's hospital, where I am now. This was expected, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast because I forgot to go to the market yesterday, so that makes me weaker than I was to begin with. Ugh! Why am I so stupid? Now Charlie's going to be freaked out for about a week now before he let's this go, great! Oh… Charlie…Where is he? He's usually here by the time I wake up from my little spells. And Alice… Where are they? Then as if reading my questioning mind they walk in, with blotchy faces and tear-stained cheeks? Huh? Why? This has happened a few times before, nothing to go all teary-eyed for.

"Bella the doctor will be in, in a minute, he has something to tell you." Nurse Anne stated, interrupting my thoughts, as she walked in to take off my blood pressure cuff.

Well this should be interesting…

**A.N. **well I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of a chapter I… haha, kidding its not over.. =p… but that would suck if it was!

**APOV**

I gasped as I saw Bella tumble to the floor. It's been almost a month since she last fainted, almost a record for her. I freaked out for a second as I began to call Charlie.

2 rings and then…

"Forks local police station {a.n. I didn't know what else to call it = p sorry!} , Sally speaking, how may I be of service to you?" a bored sounding lady ,"Sally" apparently, asked.

"I need to speak to Chief Swan immediately" I replied urgently.

"Hold, please"

A brief minute of silence occurred, it felt like a decade, I thought she had hung up on me, but then I heard,

"Chief Swan here"

"Oh thank goodness! Charlie its Alice, and uhm, Bella fainted." I stated.

Charlie responded with a grumble then said, "I'll meet you at the hospital."

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes before Charlie. Bella was already situated in her room with a nurse checking her vital signs when he entered.

"I can't believe this is happening again she was doing so well."

Before I could respond to him with words of sympathy Bella's doctor appeared before us from her room and asked to speak with Charlie. I demanded to go too, then he gave me the "Are you family?" line and I had to reply with a defeated sigh of "No."

I waited in Bella's room watching the style network for 15 minutes before a very sad and depressed looking Charlie came into the room. Immediately I demanded answers from him.

"Chief? Charlie what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" I shot at him anxiously.

"Uhmm, let's talk out in a family room" he stated

So we walked out and Charlie told me everything the doctor had, and suddenly I began to understand the reason behind his forlorn expression and suppressed sniffles. I wasn't that strong, I began bawling. I couldn't control my sobs, and that happened to push Charlie over the edge. We were both shaking with tears. I just couldn't believe the news. I didn't see this coming. I didn't want to see this coming. And I'm hoping it won't end like it's supposed to.

**A.N. **not over yet! Almost though ; ]

**BPOV**

Saying I was bewildered would be an understatement, I was confused beyond measure.

Doctor Moore came in and sat down on his rolling chair, rolled it to the side of my bed and said,

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well that's never good." I answered

"Well to every good there is an evil. So which would you like first?"

"Basically your asking me would I like a smidge of hope then disappointment, or disappointment then a smidge of hope?" I retorted back. I hated not getting to the point just tell me what you have to say for goodness sakes!

He chuckled a minute then replied with a "Well yes, so what'll it be?"

"Ugh, enough with this! Can you just tell me everything in anyway you want to! I don't care good bad, bad good, whatever! Surprise me!"

"Well Isabella…"

Oh goodness he used the full name, that was never a good sign, never! That meant disaster! I know from experience. 'Isabella' was used as a warning when I was pushing it or gone over the edge, 'Isabella' was used in serious matters where jokers would be prosecuted. Never once has my mom been like, "Isabella look! I made cookies!" always "Isabella…" with that dot dot dot, you might as well say dun dun dun after Isabella comes out of someone I knows mouth. It meant hell for me.

"Make-A-Wish foundation is willing to grant you a wish!"

Oh, well that wasn't so bad, not bad at all. That must be the good news! Well that's actually really good news isn't it? Then I started thinking, and then I realize he gave me both my good news and bad news at the same time. I did my research on all things dealing with cancer, because I wanted to know what I had gotten into, so I knew about Make-A-Wish, and I knew exactly what he was telling me. I guess it is true. All good comes with a bad. They come hand in hand, and I hate that! Good just needs to lose bad, its cramping his style. And it seems that bad, is always far worse than the good is ever great, if that makes sense. I know it applies to my predicament. I get a wish granted, but then… I couldn't even think about it. I didn't want to. It's what I've been avoiding. And now it's caught up to me. I couldn't believe it! The doctor is even crueler being secretive like that. He didn't continue on because I know my face showed the realization I had. But I had to ask anyway. I needed it to be said out loud or I would never deal with it and I _had _to deal with it!

"Why?"

"Why? Well they want to grant you a wish, isn't there something you've always wanted to do. Something special, visit somewhere instead of the hospital every week?"

"Why?"

"Bella, they're only trying to make a dream for you come true, give you a little happiness in your life."

"My life? You mean the one that's being threatened by what ever is inside me! By this medication! By myself! This disease! By everything!! Just say it!!!

And before he could answer with his "I'm afraid so," tears were already streaming down my face, along with Charlie's, and Alice's.

Yup, the bad was far worse then the good, good.

**A.N. **Okayy so NOW the chapter is done! I hoped you liked it! I know it's not that long but it covers what I needed it to cover! We're going to start to get more into the story now! Yay! I hope you're as excited as I am! And you know… reviews are welcome and appreciated ; ] Thankss! (the last part has been slightly redone, hopefully its better)


	4. Chapter 3: Rockstar

**A.N.:**I'm back from Cali! Sorry for the wait! But I'm back… Now to chapter 3! Let's meet Edward, Shall We?

**Disclaimer:** Like you don't know. Well in case you don't : I'm not Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form, so therefore none of the characters are mine. Shocker, don't ya think? ; D

**Chapter 3: Rockstar**

**EPOV**

Another day, another city/state/country, and another round of marriage proposals. This 'rockstar' thing is getting old. And I mean, I don't even consider us rockstars, per say. We don't do that heavy metal screaming stuff. We're diverse, we're musicians, just living that rockstar life, kinda. And anyway, I missed how we were before. Before we were given a cheesy name, before we had to wear _makeup_, before when we didn't have people watching us every second. I know I'm sounding ungrateful, I am grateful though, really, its just that I'm only human. I can't take it sometimes, and sometimes I don't even know if its even worth it. I guess every good comes some bad, eh?

I'm just glad we're leaving Alaska. The fans were great here and all, its just Alaska itself…its too cold! I mean 20 degrees above 0 is too much for me, let alone below 0. The people there must have been made out of stone or something because they were as rowdy and hype as any other place we performed, while I could barely sing out a verse without my teeth chattering every line. I just hope you can't tell if these shows get on our DVD.

But, I do hope Emmett breaking a drumstick gets on there! That was hilarious. He was fumbling for about a quarter of the song trying to reach in his back left pocket for the spare one. The cold must make you lose some hand coordination because it was in the spot it always is. Then, when he finally got a hold of it he started playing the beat twice as fast. I wanted to burst out laughing right on stage, I knew Jasper was. Our manager on the other hand, was pissed.

As soon as the show ended and we went to our dressing room to change, Mike, our manager, aka Major Asshole, came waltzing in, and starting a frenzy, out of something that wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well what the hell was that?" he screamed as if we weren't just 2 freaking feet from his ass.

"Chill, your anger is radiating off you, you need to calm down, it was no big deal, you know that, we used to always make little mistakes like that back then. The crowd didn't seem to mind either, so just chill," Jasper replied back nonchalantly. He always is the calm one in these situations, it helps bring down the anger level in the room down a notch.

"Chill? Are you serious? Your bonehead of a brother over there," Mike said as he pointed to the bathroom where Em was now taking a shower, "nearly ruined the whole show! You think you'll be greeted with sold out concerts next time you guys perform out there? Don't count on it! Now that thousands upon thousands of people think you guys are amateurs that can't perform live!"

I had to cut in then, it was freezing out there! I mean it wasn't him that had to keep a beat while you can't even sit still for a second.

"Whoa now!," I started "Hold on! You can't just blame him-"

"Oh no! not only him" he said as he cut me off " You too!" He stated while pointing a disgusting faded spray tanned finger at me, "You screwed up too! Almost every god damn song! Now I don't care if its below freezing out there! I don't care if you have to imagine frolicking in a meadow with some chick you picked up at a show while the warm sun beats down on your ass! I don't care if you have to imagine to be on the sun itself! But your gonna act like its 80 degrees at a below 0 area, and act like its 70 degrees at a 90 degree and over area! You got that? No more teeth clattering!"

Son of a… I was going to go at him right then and there, my teeth and fists were clenched to a point where it started to hurt . I was going to tell him off like there was no tomorrow. So many profanities were going to be spewed out at him that Jerry Springer uncensored was going to look like the holy channel. Right then, jobs and friendships were going to be hurt. But luckily, for Mike at lease, Emmett had gotten out of the shower and caught the gist of the conversation, and spoke before I could release the hold my teeth had on each other.

"Mike! Shut up! I'd rather sit out butt naked in the snow then listen to you yell about our show! Its _our_ show! We have no problem with what happened tonight, so neither should you! We go to Seattle next anyway, so what's done here is done. So just go back to your room and we'll meet you out in the bus. Got it?" Emmett shouted, talking to Mike as if he were 5, which standing next to Emmett, does kind of look around that age.

"You guys better not screw up again." Mike replied as he tried to stand his ground, which was hard looking up at a dude that was a foot and a couple inches taller than you with bulky muscles. "Hurry." Then he was out of our door, probably walking down the hall muttering incoherent profanities to himself.

"Dude is a major punk," Emmett started as soon as he was sure Mike was out of earshot. "remind me again why we can't just fire him?"

"We can." I replied.

"Then let's!" Emmett said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh come on you guys!" Jasper said as he cut in. "you guys know exactly why we can't."

The thing that sucked, is that we did know. We knew everything about him, and he needed us. Well, this job at least. The four of us used to live in the same neighborhood. Until Mike had to move. He always hung out with us before. We would perform a few gigs at the local spot, and Mike would help us pass out fliers at school, which helped considering he was three grades ahead of me, two ahead of my brothers. He was one of the people that actually believed in what we were doing. When he was 17 his parents got a divorce because his dad said Mrs. Newton, his mom, wasn't home enough, she was a stewardess, and Mr. Newton didn't trust that nothing happened on those foreign flights. So Mike moved with his dad to Phoenix, but he came back a year later, when he was legal, and got an apartment back in Chicago that was no more than 15 minutes from our house. He was struggling, and refused to move back with his dad, who now is in rehab from abusing drugs, or go see where his mom is, which my mother says she's in Italy, remarried, I believe. He used to eat dinner over at our house, work at some places we performed at night, and worked at a sporting goods place during the day. Mike also refused to go to college, saying how it was a waste, and how he was doing just fine. But we knew if he wasn't eating dinner at our house, he would be having PB&J all day everyday.

About a year after Mike came back, my brothers and I moved in with Mike in his apartment, making it a little easier for him to pay rent. During that time is when Emmett started dating Rosalie, a _Sports Illustrated _model. She was another person who believed in what we did, and she was able to help us find and agent, and we just blew up from there. We were told we needed to find a trusting manager, or they could find one for us. We picked Mike right away, because we thought we could trust him, and we do, we just didn't know he would let this job go to his head. So now, Mike is our manager, but since he was our friend first we don't have the balls to lay him off. And if we did, we know we would have guilty consciences, and that can't be good while performing. So now we just deal. We just make it a habit to let whatever he says go in one ear and out the other. Although, the temptation to swat at the buzzing fly in your ear grows more over time.

"Come one Edward, we need to be in Seattle by noon!" Jasper called from the hallway.

"Yeah I'm coming" I said as I lifted myself off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Hey Eddie! Ready for more screaming girls?" Emmett asked, taking in any opportunity to annoy me.

"Shut up, my head is still throbbing from the cold, plus the screaming." You see, even back when we were a local band, the girls were throwing themselves at us, its just another thing that got old after a while, and a little irritating. Can't a girl have some respect for herself?

"Haha! Those chicks dig you! OH! I bet you the _master bed _that you can't make it out of the net concert without a girl stealing a kiss from you!"

"Gross. I wouldn't let any of those girls go anywhere near my lips, you can't sing with mono"

"Oh, it doesn't have to be lips, it can be anywhere, so do we have a deal?" He wagered.

I did want that master bed, it was the biggest, and most comfortable in the bus. I lost it in our last bet. It is not fun to gulped down a tablespoon of cinnamon, let me just tell you that. I also wanted to see Emmett try and get comfortable in my bed, it was the smallest, and Emmett was the biggest, haha, the laughs that are going to come out of that!

'So one concert, without getting female lips on me, and I get the big bed? Okay… deal, You're going down, but, what do you get out of this?"

"Bragging rights and making fun of you until the next bet, oh and the face you're gonna make when a girl gets their lips on you! HAHA! That's an award on its own!" Emmett chuckled. "Oh, and just to warn you bro, Seattle girls, are no one to mess with, they're feisty ones! Rose told me, so that means you have to look out too Jazz!"

"Hey I'm not in this," Jasper said, "Those girls are gonna get what they want, and with Edward in the picture, I'll have nothing to worry about. They want you dude, good luck."

So when we arrived in Seattle the next day I was on guard. We were told to go to the backstage living room at 6 to meet the people with backstage passes. We were also told that one of them was there courtesy of the Make-A-Wish foundation. That made me pretty nervous for some reason. What if I act in a way that offends them? Hopefully Emmett will be respectful.

As soon as the first group of rowdy girls came in I forgot about that and was thinking of a way to keep these girls at bay. There were about 6 groups, then we were told the last group was the one with the cancer patient, Isabella Swan, and her friend Alice. All my worries came back. I could tell which one was her, her pale skin, and slender body gave her away. She had chocolate hair that was spiked in any which way, and deep brown eyes. I couldn't look away. She brightened when she saw how happy her friend Alice, right? Yeah, Alice, was when she attacked Jasper with a hug that I was surprised her pixie- like self could handle. Isabella just kept staring at her friend, absolutely happy. Introductions were being spread around with Alice, but Isabella was just off to the side smiling at her friend. I was about to approach her when Alice gave me a hug and then suddenly I remembered the bet, but only for a second. It all seemed insignificant right now, because the last thing I worried about was having to fend these girls off. It was probably because all my attention was on Isabella. And because of that I saw her. I saw her gaze roam to our direction when it was my turn to receive a hug from Alice and then, our eyes locked. That's when I realized something I didn't expect at all, I never expected be the one wanting to do the kissing.

--

**Author's note**(the sequelhaha jk)**: **Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry it had to go pretty slow in the beginning, I had to introduce you to Edward, then explain some background. Anyway!! We're getting into the story! Yay! We'll be back to Bella next chapter! And maybe some epov later on in the chapter… we'll see. So tell me what you think!! Sorry again for the wait!! (Breaking dawn is almost out !! I'm so excited except I have to wait for the 4th cause I ordered online ;p)

**P.S. **Ragazza Di Vampiro

Sophie-LA-is-foolio (my heart goes out to you!)

&

just-off-the-key-of-reason

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: Falling

**Author's Note: **Another chapter ! Whoo! Sorry it took a while, 3 teens, one computer, go figuree.

**Disclaimer**: If I was Stephenie Meyer, I definitely wouldn't be writing Fanfics anymore… which isn't the case so here I am, writing themm **:**D (which then translates to: **I own nothing **)

**Falling**

**BPOV**

One more hour! Just one more hour until we get to Seattle. One more hour until I can stop hearing Alice thank me, and gab endlessly about finally meeting Jasper. 'Her one true love, Oh she can just see it now', Gag.

" Oh Bella, I'm going to run right into his arms and-"

"What if he shoves you off?" I said as I cut her off.

"He wouldn't!" she said matter-of-factly. " And you know even if he did, it would take his whole bodyguard team to break my grasp"

The scary thing was, is that she's probably right, she has one strong hold for a little pixie of a girl. She is a strong person in general, in every way. Even emotionally, she was never a sap like me. That's why 2 months ago, when I got the news, I was surprised to even see Wonder Woman herself break down.

I couldn't see her like that anymore. She needed to be her bubbly bouncy self. That's why the wish I made was for backstage passes to The Eje concert. That turned her emotions around 180 degrees. She was jumping up and down when I came into her room with the tickets at hand. She only argued for about a second, until she realized I was going to the concert with her. Then she got in her "I told you so," and started squealing all over again.

She would get to meet this 'one true love of hers' without having to sneak in backstage, and her best friend would be there with her.

The whole time in the limo Make-A-Wish so kindly provided for us, even though I thought it was a bit too much, I was hoping I wouldn't faint and ruin all this for Alice. Yes, I was excited to meet the guys in the band, and get front row seats to their concert, but the excitement wasn't enough to make me forget about my illness. _Severe _illness.

I was actually more on edge about me fainting than usual because I started chemo again. It makes me kind of weak sometimes. Charlie wanted to try it at least once more before they gave up on me completely. Me? I didn't care, I just wanted to keep the people around me as happy as I could while I'm still here. This chemo wasn't as bad as the one I had to go through before. For one; my hair wasn't falling out. Not yet at least. It's getting thinner, but it's not falling out. Also, it's a pill this time, not the injections I had to go through last time. Just stay positive, right?

-

Finally, we arrived. I refused to have people see us get out of the limo, so I begged to get out near the back. Alice, though, wanted to make a scene, and show off the outfits she bought for us yesterday. Basically, she wanted to make this day as hellish for me as possible. Putting on the pointed black heels was torture enough, along with the dark skinny jeans and the _tight_ black swoop-neck shirt under the faded gray-beige blazer vest, but now, she wanted me to show it off to the thousands of people that showed up an hour and a half hour to the concert. Now this, I don't know what you even call this, this was about 5 steps above normal torture, oh wait! I do know what you call this, this is Alice torture, ugh! I just got _pixied, _by the devil pixie herself.

Since I refused to go out through the front, we compromised, we could go through a back way, _if_ I agreed to act polite today. I was a bit bewildered at her request though.

"What do you mean act polite? Am I rude?" I asked, stunned, for her to think of me as rude.

"No not rude, hon, just well, stubborn, and don't act like you don't deserve to meet them, or any of that crap, okay? Just be Bella." she answered.

"Whatever Alice, its not like we'll be any different from any other group of fan club girls to them, that go in there begging for autographs and hugs . They won't care what we do in there, we're just a part of their schedule they have to get done with."

"See there you go! So act like you're more than a few words on a planner! Because you are. You know you are. I know you are."

I almost started tearing up, but I couldn't. Alice did my makeup, and she would literally tackle me to the ground with eyeliner and mascara if I messed it up a bit. Its just that every time anyone shows any care for me I get all chocked up. I don't deserve their sympathy, I'm the burden for them all.

"Okay I get it. I'll try my best to act worthy. Okay? Just please don't make me get out in front of all those people, out of a limo!" I said, trying to get back to the matter at hand before I needed a tissue.

"Fine, but promise me one more thing before we get out."

"Yeah?" I asked skeptically

"Have fun, for yourself, please." she begged.

" I'll do my best" I promised.

"Thank You, so…You ready to meet my boyfriend?" That made us both chuckle as we stepped out the limo into a back door entrance, where there were still a bit of people waiting, but not enough to make me _totally _self conscious.

Once we got in, and showed our tickets and our Ids, we were sent into a waiting room where a bunch of girls, and actually a few guys, were lounging around on sofas. Alice and I took shared a chair at the back of the room. After about 5 minutes a woman with a headset and a clipboard came in and explained to wait in a line to a door to our right. As we were getting up she came up to me and Alice and asked "Isabella, and Alice?"

"Yes." We both answered, although it sounded more like a question.

"Make-A-Wish right?" We understood then, and I nodded. "Okay good, if you don't mind we are going to ask you two to wait until everyone is done meeting the boys, then you can go in. You can go wait in that door over there," she said as she pointed to the left "And we'll call you when they're ready, okay?"

"Umm? Sure." I answered, which also sounded like a question. I just agreed because it didn't sound like we had any other choice. But then it got me worried. So the guys knew I had cancer? Can't I go anywhere without someone knowing? Oh Great , I'm ready for the pity, bring it on! This thought suddenly put a damper to my mood, and Alice and the telepathic-like connection we have, noticed this.

"Don't sweat it Bell." She said reassuringly. "Act like your fine, and you'll be fine, and they'll see that your fine. Don't even think about it. You promised…Have fun." she added sternly.

"Okay, fine, Yipee-doo-dah-dayy!" I said jokingly, as we walked towards our special room. It was a fairly nice room actually with a TV, mini fridge, and coffee maker. With a bright orange sofa sitting on a deep red, circular rug.

"So can I just chill in here while you go meet your love?" I asked Alice teasingly.

"I'd wear one of your daily outfits before I let you do that." she answered, which roughly translates as a 'heck no'.

We sat in the room for about half an hour before, um? What's her face, came in and called us meet the boys in the other room she showed us earlier.

These people took my illness overboard, I mean come on! I'm at a concert for goodness sakes, I could've took standing in line, no biggie. I wasn't coughing and spewing up blood or anything. I wasn't even contagious!

Those were the thoughts I was having as we entered the room which looked like an even larger, and better equipped room than the one we were just in. It even had a foosball table. I kill at that game!

My eyes swept the room once, then I heard Alice squeal.

She threw herself into Jasper's arms, just like she said she would, and to my surprise, he hugged her back, and seemed… happy? That Alice ceases to amaze me. All my attention was towards her, but I did have the feeling I was being watched, and I was too caught up in all of Alice's happiness and excitement to acknowledge who was doing the staring. It didn't matter though, my best friend who did everything for, and with me, was now as happy as ever, which made me feel the same too.

"What took you guys so long from doing a show in Seattle? You kept me waiting." She stated accusingly to Jasper, that Alice was one bold girl.

"Oh, sorry." He replied simply.

Then she moved on to Emmett, who was shocked by that little sprite of a girl, and they shared a very powerful hug, and a few nice to meet you's. I turned my gaze back to Jasper for a second and realized he was smiling at Alice. Not in that creepy perverted way at all though, he did it kind of lovingly actually, which made me smile a bit more, if that was possible. How could I ever doubt Alice?

Alice. I then turned my gaze back to where she went, over to hug Edward I suppose. And I was right. She ran right into him, and, that was all I could remember of their hug together, I didn't remember her letting go, or stepping back, or her nice to meet you, because as soon as I saw Edward, I saw his eyes.

Sticking two emeralds in two beautifully white pearls wouldn't do justice to the sparkling magic of his eyes, I was lost in them.

And I was scared in them. They held something so powerful, I couldn't look away, I wanted to, so I could cover my deep red, redder than that carpet earlier, face, but I just couldn't, and he wouldn't look away either. It was scary, but not like horror movie scary, more like that scared-ness you feel, right before that best moment comes, like before a roller coaster. That thrill ride of your life.

--

**EPOV**

I felt a hard figure crash into me and wrap around me, then release and say some things, but I couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on. I just knew that I was staring at a very gorgeous girl. I wanted to move or say something to her, I wanted to touch her, to kiss her, but I couldn't move. My eyes wouldn't waver either. They were locked with hers. I don't think the lock to the biggest bank in the world could compare. But luckily, apparently Emmett had the key, because as soon as he practically shouted, "Whoa look how red she's turning!" Finally the lock our eyes held released, and I glanced around the room, and noticed 3 pairs of eyes staring between her and I, and one pair, looking everywhere but at me.

When I looked back at her ashamed figure, I felt ashamed myself. I was attracted to this girl, and had thoughts that went against the gentlemanly side of me. But the thing was, I didn't even know this girl. I knew her name, and I knew she wasn't in the best condition she could be in. But I didn't know about _her_.

What she liked, disliked, how she spent her days, how many pets she owned. I didn't even know if she was actually from Seattle.

And yet, this strong attraction to her was still there, and it was _strong_. She could've been a crazed fan of ours, the type I hated. But I had a feeling she wasn't, because she didn't start squealing when she walked in the door, which was another reason to have an attraction toward her.

And there were _so many_ reasons to be attracted to her.

Just by her looks alone. For one, her hair, short and cropped, but still a luscious brown, she could be a model with her slender form, and she carried her self in such an awkward way that it was beautiful. And to top it all off the rouge that painted her cheeks made her all the more…irresistible.

She looked the part of a shallow, boy-crazed girl, but didn't act like it at all. She seemed quiet, timid, and shy. Like a little puppy testing to see if you would accept it or shove it off to the side.

Before my thoughts could go any further. Emmett, once again snapped me out of my reverie and walked up to Isabella with a big hug and a ,"Hi, You must be Isabella, nice to meet ya!"

She seemed shock at first, then she relaxed a bit, and then she looked like she couldn't breathe a bit.

It was cute, actually.

But this was my chance to cut in, and talk to her.

"Emmett, I think your choking her to death, and I heard that isn't good" I told Emmett both warningly and jokingly.

"Oh sorry," he gave her an apologetic smile and stepped back.

"Emmett tends to underestimate his strength sometimes, but really he's just a big lug of a teddy bear, forgive him." I said to Isabella.

"Oh" she replied shyly, "Mhmm, of course, I was just surprised, really." Her simple reply had me intrigued, I was hanging by her every word. This scared me a bit.

"Cool! I'm Emmett!"

"Yeah, I know," she chuckled nervously "nice to meet you too, by the way."

There was a brief pause and an awkward second so I took this as my turn for an introduction.

I stepped forward to her and stuck out my hand for a shake. I didn't know what else to do. Usually girls would be the one to jump right in and give us a hug, but in this case I had to be the one to make a move, and I wasn't sure how I would be received if I offered a hug (I wanted to though) so I just kept it safe with a handshake.

"Hello Isabella I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, hi" I could tell she was nervous, I was too, especially after that stare down we had earlier. "Uhmm, you too…" she ended as if there was something else she had to say, I wanted to hear everything she had to say, so I tried to urge her on.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Oh, umm, its nothing, well, actually, its just that you guys all called me Isabella, I just well, umm prefer Bella, but that doesn't matter, never mind, don't mind me…" she replied as she looked about the room purposely not meeting anyone's eyes.

I was confused. Why would she think that doesn't matter?

As if reading my thoughts Emmett asked, "Why wouldn't that matter?"

"Yeah, Bella. Why wouldn't that matter?" Alice agreed, although the way she said it made it sound like she put some hidden meaning into it.

"Uhmm? Oh nothing, never mind, let me start over, Hi nice to meet you all too, you too Jasper" and as she said that Jasper whipped his head from staring at Alice, to Bella, and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I must've been daydreaming its nice to meet you." he replied.

"Oh no, its fine, I didn't mean to say that accusingly, sorry, but uhmm, uh-anyway" she stuttered. "Y-you guys can call me Bella." she then gave Alice a "there, you happy now?" look, to which Alice then smiled.

I could tell she didn't like the "all eyes on her" thing because she looked very uncomfortable under all our staring, and she fiddled with a piece of her hair.

I had to save her from this awkward silence after her little ramble so I replied to her with a "Well its nice meeting both of you, as well. Would you guys like a drink?"

I don't know where that came from, we never handed out drinks to these things, we usually took a few pictures, signed a few things, made small talk, said a lot of thank you's and the next group would strode right in.

I didn't want them to leave though.

Jasper looked like he wanted them to stay too. Emmett, was finding Bella entertaining as she tripped on our inch thick rug onto a sofa. He found it even more entertaining when I tried to catch her before she fell. Then landed right on my butt with her falling on top of me.

I'm usually a coordinated guy and all, but when I went to grab her around the waist, right as I did I felt this jolt. It was electric. It wasn't painful, it was just tingly, and it surprised me, which made me then trip over her feet, and land with a thud on the carpet.

Luckily, they all said a 'no thank you' to drinks because then we would be wet _plus _Bella would be on top of me.

"I am soo sorry" she said apologetically to me as she tried to get up, but her arm slipped and she landed right back on my chest. "I'm such a klutz!" she said, sounding exasperated, which I think she was because she then laid her head on my chest with a thunk and let her arms fall to our sides., as if giving up anymore effort to move.

"Really, its okay," it really was okay I didn't mind at all. I kind of wish she would just stay there. The tingly feeling was all over, I didn't want her to leave. She was so warm.

The closeness of my voice must have made her realize that she was still on top of me because she stiffened, and looked at me with wide eyes. I reluctantly pushed off the ground and stood both of us up. When we were finally vertical, I had to release my hold around her waist, though I really didn't want to. Not at all. But I did, and she quickly walked to claim the seat beside Alice who was laughing hysterically.

'Edward, You have to believe me, I am so sorry, you probably think I did that on purpose, I swear I didn't, I truly am a klutz…ask Alice!" she said as she hid her face in a pillow.

"Yup, she is!" Alice confirmed.

"Really, its okay. I believe you." I tried to tell her as convincingly as I could.

She lifted her head from the pillow then, and stared at me with those hypnotizingly deep eyes. Her face was still a little flustered. And her hair was in a disarray almost as bad as mine.

"Thank You." she said trying to convey that she really meant it with her eyes. And she did.

"For what?" I asked.

"Falling for me." she replied simply. "I mean falling _with_ me, I guess, okay well, for catching me." she corrected.

But she had no idea how true her first response was.

"Any time," I replied, to _all_ of her statements. Any time at all.

--

**Author's **second **note: **Yay!**, **longest chapp yet! more than 3,000 words! hahaa,I've been writing it on a course of 3 days, and tonight I was able to _really_ write it. My computer has been occupied most of the time. I know this chapter went a little slow, and incomplete at the end, the next will start BPOV. and a little more backstage then during the actual concert. I was going to put a little more Alice and Jasper activity, but I'd already used up 8 pages on windows..haha. so I'll clear some of their stuff up next chapter. If you guys have any questions, or want to suggest anything, like if I put too little, or too much detail, or anything like that, let me know! Appreciate it!.

Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Connection

**Disclaimer:** I had to pre-order Breaking Dawn.

**Connection**

**BPOV**

"Any time" he replied, after I thanked him for catching me. That fall must've been worse than I thought, because I could've swore I heard a double meaning in his words. But what would he want with me? A simpleton.

But before I had time to look at him with a questioning glance, the lady with the headset and clipboard came in.

"Boys, 20 minutes until-"

Before she had time to finish, a blonde guy came strolling in, slamming the door to the wall, and looking furious.

"What the hell are you guys still doing in here? You still have to rehearse…" He let his sentence drift as he looked around the room and caught my eyes.

"Oh, I see." as realization hit his face.

As he spoke again he made his voice softer and stepped in my direction.

"Well you guys need to rehearse," he said, looking at me the whole time, while I was looking anywhere but at him, I didn't like that look in his eyes. " I'll stay here and keep them company for you guys."

"No!" both Edward and Jasper said, well more like shouted. Emmett was off to the side trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well, what do you say ?" he asked as he switched his gaze between Alice and I.

"No thank you," Alice replied, almost rudely.

"What about you sweetheart?" He asked me with wild eyes.

"Uhh, Well I uhmm…" I didn't know how to respond to that, I didn't want to be rude, but I definitely did not want to be in this room with that creep.

"They can't, they have to go claim their seats for the concert. People will try to steal them." Edward said sternly, saving the day for me…again.

He caught my eyes when I looked at him, and I mouthed a 'thank you' to which he nodded at.

"Yeah well, we should go Bella, nice meeting you all!" Alice said as she got off the couch and headed for the door, but not before hugging Jasper and, slipping a piece of paper in his hand? Oh, Alice.

When we were at the door, I stole a glance at everyone in the room before leaving. Jasper was staring with a goofy grin on his face at Alice, Emmett was still chuckling off to the side, I swear if he wasn't leaning on a table, he'd be all over the floor by now. Edward, Edward was staring right back at me, but then he noticed I was looking at him too. He then quickly turned his glance down, then shot daggers at Mike.

Once we were out the door, I could've swore I heard yelling from Jasper and Edward, and something about hitting on …us? Why would they care? Well Jasper yeah, but Edward?

--

When we got to our seats, Alice finally exploded, like I knew she would. She started speaking at about 500 miles per hour. All I caught was 'So dreamy…Jasper…connection…flirting too…" she was giving me a headache.

"Whoa Alice. I can't understand anything your saying. Slow down."

"Oh Bella, you saw the connection between us didn't you? It was like magical!" she said while having a dreamy look on her face. Then she snapped to reality. "Oh wait, no you probably didn't did you? You were too busy at staring at Mr. Handsome himself. Now even I saw that connection. Sparks were flying all through your eyes, his too! I swear for like 10 minutes you guys just kept staring at each other, it was cute at first, but then I got worried you'd faint, because you stopped breathing for a second, but then you started blushing, and me and Jasper were like 'Awe' then Emmett started cracking up."

"Really? I don't remember any of that." I lied. I remember the staring part, and the hitched breathe, and the blushing, but the laughing, and Alice and Jasper saying 'Awe', I didn't remember at all.

"Of course not, you too were in lala land." Alice laughed. "You two were worse than Jasper and I."

I took the mention of her and Jasper, to change the subject to them, and get it off of Edward and I. We weren't that bad were we? I don't know what happened between us. I don't even know him, he doesn't know me either. Then why was I so eager to stay in his arms when we fell? Those jolts of sparks coming of him were comforting, and exciting at the same time.. No Bella stop it! What's wrong with me? Back to Alice. Yeah, Alice and Jasper, and you and nobody. No one!

"Yeah, so you and Jasper huh? Was that a number you slipped him?" I tried to fake interest. Alice would've noticed if she wasn't so wrapped up in her own la-la land.

"Oh! You saw that?" she chuckled. "No it wasn't. I programmed my number earlier on his cell phone, right before you tripped." she said wiggling her eyebrows at me, indicating an 'ohh-la-la'

"Whatever," I responded "just continue what was that you slipped him then?"

"That was a note, I wrote, it said 'Good luck, and I'll be watching you."

"Which explains that goofy smile on his face when we were walking out the door."

"Really?" she asked excitedly." I tried not to look back, but I wanted to so much! I had to act uninterested though, you know, to make him want more." she said. "Oh I almost forgot! After the concert they agreed to meet with us, and we'd go out and have a midnight snack."

"What?" I asked astounded. "Where was I when you agreed to this?"

"You were on the ground. And Jasper and Emmett agreed to it. Emmett even said he'd bring Rosalie. Edward will be there too! You guys can continue that staring contest of yours."

"Uhh…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go or not. After what happened between Edward and I, it made me a little nervous. I'm making so much out of nothing.

"Good, we're going" she said. And right when I was about to open my mouth to protest she said "Oh look, the show is starting!"

I looked around, and didn't even notice the theatre was packed with screaming fans.

The lights died down, and the curtains were starting to pull back, and colors were dancing all around. But as soon as Edward walked on stage, I didn't see anything else.

--

His voice was so beautiful, and he made it look so effortless. I was lost in every single one of his songs. And sometimes in his eyes. But I could have been imagining that. Imagining that every few seconds he would glance in my direction, my breath would hitch, he would smile, then continue singing what he was singing. Not like I could make out exactly what he was singing after that.

That was basically how the rest of the concert went for me. And with Alice squealing every few seconds with a "Oh my gosh did you see that! He just winked at me/ smiled at me/ looked at me." The girls beside, and behind me, were saying the same thing.

The concert was fun, but as soon as it ended I felt a bit queasy. I was still nervous about hanging out with them, Edward especially. But I knew I wouldn't be able to talk Alice out of it.

--

**EPOV**

During the entire time we were performing I couldn't help but look at Bella a few times. And every time I did I saw her swaying a little bit to the song, and it was so cute, it made me smile. Then I would get lost in that moment, and would have to look away or I would forget the lyrics to my own song.

As soon as the concert ended I was going to jump in the shower but Jasper stopped me.

"Edward, wait!" he called.

"What is it?" I asked a bit confused.

"You see, Emmett and I agreed to go get something to eat with Alice," -he smiled instantly as soon as she said her name- "and Bella, and we said you would come, of course."

"You did? When was this?" I wondered.

"When you were rolling on the ground with Bella." he teased.

"We weren't rolling around, she fell, I caught her." I said defensively.

"Yeah, well, anyway, You'll come right?"

I wanted to, especially if Bella was going to be there, but still his antsy-ness had me suspicious.

"Why do you need me to go so badly?"

"Well, because, okay look," he said finally stopping his stalling. "Alice can't go, and won't go, if Bella won't go, and she'll only go if you go, so she doesn't feel she's in the way of everyone else's date" he finished.

"So I'm the key for you to go on a 'date' with Alice, and a triple date, might I add."

"So you'll do it, great!" he said trying to switch the subject, so he wouldn't have to admit how much he liked Alice already. She had him spun around her little fingers. "Meet us at the back entrance in 15 minutes."

"Wait," I called after him as he walked away. "Who said I agreed?"

'"You did."

"When?"

"When you said we were going on a triple date. So come meet your date out there in 15 minutes…Don't be late!" he said, then ran away before I could correct him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, short chapter, I might be able to post the next one tomorrow.. how bad do you want it? haha its longer don't worry! (and i think its my fave. chapter yet!)

I don't write for reviews, but they're nice all the same…. So review please!

Thankss


	7. Chapter 6: Stupid

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, my name wasn't Stephenie Meyer.

**Stupid**

**BPOV**

"I don't know Alice…can't I just stay in the car?" I was really nervous, I didn't know if I could face Edward again.

"Bella, you promised remember?"Alice reminded me. "Now hold still and let me touch up your make-up before I stab you in the eye. We have to hurry and meet them out back in like, 10 minutes."

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Alice got done in record time fixing my hair and makeup in just 5 minutes, as well as her own, well, in another 5 minutes. So after just 10 minutes we were walking to a different limo. It was a white, um, big thing, I just know it was really nice inside. A little too nice.

When we got in the limo we were greeted by the boys, and a very stunning girl wrapped around Emmett's arm. I noticed her from VH1. She was in one of their specials about the hundred hottest people.

I suddenly felt self conscious. And even more so when Edward patted the space next to him for me to sit.

We said our 'hello's' and 'nice-to-meet-you's' to Rosalie. She seemed nice enough. She was very flirty with Emmett, they seemed very much in love, and I got kind of jealous. I would never had that. I couldn't. Love was meant to be forever. And forever is suppose to be a very long span of time, which I didn't have.

Eventually the atmosphere in the limo turned nice and light because everyone was joking and having fun, I learned that we were actually in a stretch Escalade limo. Good to know. It was very embarrassing when I called it a Hummer. But every now and then I would tense up when I realized who I was sitting next to. And my breathing would go uneven when he ruffled his already messy hair. He really did have nice hair though. Those magazines Alice reads didn't lie about that. Nice and bronze, and messy, yet it fell in all the right places.

_--_

We got to a nice fancy, Italian restaurant. This was definitely not just a 'midnight snack'.

I was even surprised it was still open.

I then realized… it wasn't.

It closed at 9, but they had some 'connections'.

I felt like we were breaking and entering.

We entered the restaurant, and took our seats.

I started to become apprehensive. The atmosphere in the restaurant was too romantic for my liking. We were the only ones there, and the lights were dimmed, and they lit some candles around a table with a slim vase with 3 roses in them.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, went in the back, the kitchen area I suppose, which left us three girls at the table.

"So," Rosalie started conversationally, "You guys like them, huh?" she asked as she pointed through the door the guys went through.

"Oh my goodness, Yes!" Alice answered excitedly. "Jasper is just how I imagined him. Sweet, funny, and I feel so calm and at ease with him! How long have you been with Emmett?"

"Yeah, I can almost touch the chemistry you and Jazz have. You have him wrapped around your finger, Good job!" she chuckled. "Oh me and Em? About 2 years, a little bit before they became mainstream, i helped them into the business." she said, with a sweet smile on her face at the mention of Emmett. "What about you Bella?"

She caught me off guard. "Uhh, what?"

"You seem pretty fond of my little Eddy-kins over there, am I right?"

When she said_her _Edward, well actually Eddy-kins (gaag), I felt a little spark, of jealousy? It couldn't be. But I felt a spark of something, and it made me uncomfortable to think about why that had that effect on me. I didn't really know how to answer her, because I didn't know the answer myself. I know what my answer _should_ be, what I wanted it, no not _want_, what I _needed_ it to be. And then I knew the truth, and I wasn't much of a liar.

"I'm not so sure," That was truth enough wasn't it?

"Well I am, you too were totally ogling at each other in the limo!"

"No we weren't, were we?" I could've sworn we didn't look at each other, I know I looked at him, but I knew he didn't see me, because I was sure I was breathing the whole trip here, not breathing well, but breathing.

"Oh sure! You too weren't looking at the same time, but you were both looking, weren't they Alice?" Alice nodded an eager nod in agreement. " even Emmett noticed, and something has to big, bold and bright, or totally obvious for someone like Emmett to notice." she finished.

I was speechless, this was extremely embarrassing, I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second. It was worse for me knowing what _I _was feeling, but others? Ugh!

"But you too were totally cute!" Rosalie reassured me. "Edward doesn't look at _anyone_ like that, not even me, and that means a lot."

I was surprised by this. And that did mean a lot. Maybe too much. He couldn't possibly feel the same things I do when I'm around him. No way. That's absurd.

"I don't know…I don't think-" I started, but was cut off when the guys came out with plates of food.

Each guy had two plates. Emmett had one for himself, and one for Rosalie. Jasper had one for Alice, and himself. And of course, Edward had one for me and one for himself, as well.

They each placed the plates down in front of each of us, then sat down themselves.

Each couple was huddled up together, talking, and in Emmett, and Rosalie's case, kissing, which left Edward and I just picking at our food, which might i add, was _delicious_. Who knew they were great chefs?

"So Bella, did you enjoy the concert?" Edward asked trying to strike up a conversation, I suppose.

"Yeah, it was really great, you guys were really great." I said to him, flashing him a quick smile then looking back at my food, afraid I might get lost in his eyes again.

"Thanks, well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he replied.

And me being stupid, and speechless just said an "Mhmm" as I blushed.

He then chuckled.

I looked at him with confusion. "What?" I asked.

"You blush a lot don't you?" he responded.

"So you've noticed," I mumbled just loud enough for him to here, then turned my face more away from him.

He chuckled again. "Yes, I did, its nothing to be embarrassed about, I find it rather cute, actually."

This brought a really big smile to my face, and more blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"Umm, thank you." I responded, but it sounded more like a question, I never knew how to respond to compliments, and definitely not from a guy that would give even Adonis himself a run for his money.

He could have been just saying this because he felt bad for me, anyway. That's what most people did. But I had a feeling that they weren't like most people. None of them. I suppose Jasper was too distracted by Alice, and Emmett too distracted by Rosalie, and my 'funny' antics, to remember my condition. But I still had a tiny feeling that even if they weren't distracted they would treat me as if I was, in a sense, 'normal'.

Edward, he didn't have an excuse, and yet I didn't see pity in those dazzling green eyes of his, and I would know. One: because I can sense pity a mile a way, it's a new skill I got from getting cancer, and two: because every time I saw him, I saw his eyes, and they were only filled with sparkling wonder, I sometimes felt like they were mirroring my own.

But enough of Edward, I need to get him out of my head. Even if I did like him. Okay, so I admit it, I do like him, but I've only known him for about 3 hours. Plus, even if he liked me back, it would never work out, so enough of this silly little crushing, he was in a band for goodness sake's.

What's wrong with you Bella? Even if you had a type, this definitely could not be it. Although, charming, and very gentlemanly, could make up for how mainstream he is…_No stop it! _

"Umm, Bella?" Edward asked, thankfully interrupting my inner struggle. If that went on any further I would end up right back in the hospitol.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked. He got worried when I didn't answer. "It's just that they" he gestured toward the two pairs "don't seem like much company, and its starting to get a little awkward, and a little sickening at their little love fests and-"

"Sure" I said as I cut him off. It was enough for me being the only one self conscious and nervous, but Edward too? I couldn't take that. He needs to be comfortable, laughing and happy. I was suppose to be the only worried one. And this was Edward Masen, when was he ever self conscious?

"Okay, let's go." he said a bit eagerly.

We got up from our chairs and started walking toward the door. I saw Alice wink at me, hearing our whole converstion, and she went to fill Jasper in before he could stop us and ask where we were going. I don't know why Alice is so hyped up about us taking a walk. She should know as much as me that this can't go anywhere.

When we got out of the restaurant into the frigid air, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Edward must of noticed too, because he shrugged off his jacket and put it over my arms.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that" I said, a bit embarrassed. "You must be cold too."

"No," he said as he shook his head. "After spending a few weeks in Alaska, this cold is kinda relaxing."

"You were in Alaska?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why the shock?"

"Oh, well I guess it's nothing, huh? It still is America. It's just that I've never been anywhere but Washington, I've always wanted to experience other places." I replied. I don't know why I told him that.

I could of answered with a 'Oh, nothing' but while I spoke to him I looked at him, and he looked, interested. Not just listening because he thought he had to, to not hurt my feelings. But he looked truly interested, like he cared.

"You would love touring then. We get to go to a new place every 2 weeks."

"Oh." was all I could respond with. I stopped looking at him and stared straight, my hands in the pocket of his sweater.

I was a bit disappointed. I can't believe I still hoped. How could I be so stupid? Of course we couldn't be able to work it out! He was a musician, he toured the world. In two weeks he'd be in another state, another city, with another girl probably! Stupid Bella!

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

I didn't notice that my eyes were watering up, due to the anger I had at myself.

"Its nothing," I replied, as I tried to look away and wipe my eyes.

As I wiped my eyes I realized how stupid my gesture was. This was his jacket, and I just got my salt water on it!

"Oh my goodness! I am soo sorry!"

"For what?" he looked truly confused.

"I just got my tears on your perfectly good jacket, I am so sorry!" I said, embarrassed. My cheeks were burning, I could feel them, I'm sure he probably could too.

"Bella, Bella," he said softly.

I didn't even realize I was crying now. It was just that I never felt this way before. I realized how true and real love was. And I never realized how much I wanted it. And at that moment I did.

I saw Emmett, and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, happy together, similing, and kissing, and being content with just each other.

I never realized how much I wanted that. Not until now. Not until I was alone with Edward. He was nice to me, and so easy to be with. And the sparks I felt from the slightest touches made me even crazier for him.

Then the disappointment that he would be leaving soon, crashed down on me, and the fact that, even if he is the one I was meant to be with, we would never work out. Not only because of long distance relationships, but because I would be gone from this world soon.

It was too many emotions, I couldn't deal with them all. So they all tried to leave my body through my eyes, I felt them roll down my cheeks, making their way to my neck. But they never got that far. I felt two cold hands cup either sides of my face and wipe the sadness, and disappointment away.

It soothed me a bit.

"Bella, please look at me." Edward softly commanded.

I opened my eyes to my best ability, but he was a blur from the waves of emotions still wafting through, and out of me.

What he did next surprised me, but I felt suddenly relaxed.

He held me close to him, running his hands through my hair, and rubbing my back. He somehow got us down on a bench, and we just sat there. Him holding me, and me ruining his shirt.

He's given so much to me in the few hours I spent with him. He's shown me kindness, and is caring towards me. He listened to me when I spoke, and dazzled me any chance he got, though he doesn't know it…I think.

I realized, if I gave him the chance I could love him.

I could actually fall in love with someone.

It was so fast, the connection that occurred between him and I. But I couldn't deny it anymore. My walls were tumbling down, and I could feel how much I could love him, if I let myself.

But I couldn't let myself. No, never.

My tears were finally beginning to subside. And my sniffles were dying down.

Edward shifted us a bit so I would look him in the face. I couldn't look at his eyes just yet, afraid they would hold pity, so I just stared at his hair behind his ear.

"Bella, could you look at me please?"

Reluctantly I pulled my gaze from his hair up to his nose, to its bridge, then met his eyes.

What I saw surprised me. They were filled with nothing but concern. No pity. He held the eyes of a concerned person who cared.

"Care to explain?" he asked, a bit jokingly to lighten the atmosphere, which I was thankful for.

"I…" I trailed off not sure how to explain myself. I couldn't think of a lie, and I had a feeling even if I did, he would see through it.

"Yes?" he asked getting a bit impatient.

I sighed.

"Its just that…I guess I just had this build up of emotions, and they all decided to come out at the same time." I said. It was the truth, it just wasn't the _whole_ truth.

"But there was something to trigger them all to come out, wasn't there?"

Hmph. Stupid, observant guy.

"Edward," I sighed giving up on holding back completely, might as well get this all out now. "You know I have cancer, right?"

"Oh, well, uh, yes." My question must've caught him off guard. That was pretty cute. I had to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You stammered, that was pretty funny. You never seemed to be a guy that would get caught off guard."

"Well I'm usually not, but you Bella, are one surprising girl." he replied.

"Yeah, well, your not Mr. Ordinary yourself." I said to him, glad to keep a light topic.

"Oh Really, How so?"

"Well," I started "I expected you to be a stuck up rockstar, that had multiple girls in his room at all times."

When I finished he let out a loud roar of a laugh.

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" he said as happy tears welled up in his eyes.

"What a myth! I'm no rapper, haven't you noticed!" _(A.N. nothing against rap, hiphop is my favorite music genre, but come on, like the 'rap' today! Eckk! please show me a video without a half-naked girl, and I'll show you a_ _good rap artist)_

After what he said, I had to join in on his laughter. A few minutes past, and we finally got back to our normal breathing rates after we had a chorus of 'can't breathes', 'haha, I have to pee's' and 'owe, my stomach hurtss'.

We had a moment of silence after a few giggles here and there.

Edward, eager to get back to the subject, interrupted the silence.

"Yes, I do know you have cancer, what about it?"

"Did you know I was terminally ill with it?"

Shock covered his face. "By terminal, you mean…"

"Yes," I answered for him. "They believe the most I have to live is 6 months." I didn't let him cut in, because I didn't want sympathy, especially from him. I wanted him to listen, I've never wanted anyone to listen more, before. "So I started bawling like a baby back there because it just all caught up with me at once. The concert was so much fun, then hanging out with you guys was too. And well, I… I guess I'm scared." As I said this, I realized how true my words were. I never knew I was scared before. Maybe I wasn't scared before. But in that moment I was scared. I didn't want to lose these people, or Charlie, or Renee. I wanted to cry again, but I held back, I wanted to finish talking. "I wasn't scared before though. Its just, when you find something good in your life, you want it there forever. But its different when you know your forever is a such short amount of time.I don't want this to end."

I was hoping he would mistake _this_, for the whole night instead of the truth. The truth that _this _referred to this moment. With him. And when I was in his arms. And when we were laughing.

I wasn't that slick though. He knew what I was referring to. He made it obvious he knew to, because when I was done with talking I looked straight at him.

I saw his eyes and I felt calm, and at peace there. It overcame the emotions I had before, so they didn't slip out.

But that wasn't how he made it obvious, no not at all. The deep concern and caring in his face wasn't what gave it away either. No, it was when he moved his arms from my shoulders to my collarbone, then up my neck. When he slowly leaned his head in my direction and turned it slightly to the side, and waited seeing if how he would be received, being the gentleman that he is.

I let him know he had the correct assumption of my 'this' by following his movements. And he continued toward me until his lips met mine, and the fireworks went off in my head until I couldn't hear anything, but felt everything. His lips moving in sync with mine, and his hands moving from my neck up to the bottom of my chin.

My arms wound around his neck and up to his hair- that I've been wanting to touch since I first had sight of him. And his hair did not disappoint, it was soft and luscious, but not as much as his lips were.

We pulled away, to catch our breathe. Then looked at each other. Then I felt it, the need to cry again. Tears were already making there way down my cheeks. I couldn't do this, I can't! This shouldn't of happened!

So I ran away, I just ran, I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was running, and crying, and tripping a few times. I heard Edward calling after me, but I couldn't go back to him.

I saw a hint of love in his eyes when we pulled away. I'm sure mine looked about the same… I can't be doing this to him.

Edward deserved more than this, more than me.

But maybe I was wrong? I'm sure he's kissed a ton of girls before, I'm not special. Of course not, just stupid…How could I be so stupid?

Stupid back there, and stupid right here.

How did I get here? I was in a dark part of town, I was running for about 10 minutes lost in thought. And now I didn't know where I was. These stupid skinny jeans were too …skinny, I couldn't fit my wallet, or a phone in it. What was I suppose to do now?

I just continued walking, and sulking when I noticed a few lights.

I walked down a block and made a left toward the lights. It was an open sign, to what looked like a bar. It didn't look like a dirty bar, but still, it was a bar all the same. With drunks, freaks mingling together as one. I didn't want to go in there, but I was desperate. I needed a phone.

I walked in and was instantly greeted with the smell of beer and smoke.

As fast as I could I made my way over to the bar to see if they had a phone I could use.

As I was waiting on a stool I heard someone call my name from behind.

I turned around and saw a familiar face. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not, but I was certainly confused.

"Well hello there…Bella was it?"

"Uhmm… Hi?" I answered.

"Oh that's right. I wasn't able to introduce myself last time we met. I'm Mike, The Eje's manager."

"Oh," was all I managed to say, then I turned back around towards the bar waiting for someone to come over so I could ask for a phone.

Mike got the wrong idea.

"Hey Kira!" he called over to a bartender. "Bring a couple of shots over here!"

"So Bella," he turned back to me, "Get bored with Edward and the gang? I could show you a good time" he winked.

"No thank you," I turned to him and replied very rudely, I didn't want anything to do with this guy. When I turned back around 6 shot glasses were in front of me and that Kira girl was walking away. I called out a "Hey wait" but she kept walking to go help out another customer. "Great!" I mumbled to myself sarcastically.

"Did you need something from her Bells?"

"Ugh, its nothing, and don't call me that." I shot at him he didn't know me, so he had no right calling me that.

"Come on you can tell me! We're friends right?" Doubt it!

But I was in desperate need for a phone so I decided to tell him.

"Okay look, I need a phone, do you have one?"

"Ah, I see. No I don't have a phone but Kira over there. She only let's paying customer's use her bathroom, or phone."

"Perfect, I have no money either!" I said sarcastically.

"Well here," Mike said "Take some shots with me, and Kira will get the impression your with me so she'll let her use her phone. Me and her go way back, and a friend of mine is a friend of hers. So come on."

He said as he handed me a glass.

I hated how desperate I was, if I wasn't I definitely wouldn't be considering this right now.

"What is this?"

"Its just moonshine, suck those limes, after a shot if you need it, okay?"

"Wait, if you two are so close, can't you just ask her for me?"

"Nope! She's complicated now come on."

"Fine." I agreed, I just wanted to get this over with so I could use a phone. Hopefully I wasn't a cheap drunk. I guess I was about to find out.

"Cheers" Mike said, then gulped his down.

I tipped my glass to his then did the same with mine. The taste was horrible. I thought I just gulped down rubbing alcohol or something. It hit me right at my chest. Eck! I sucked on the lime until it was dry.

"Ready for the next one?" I think that's what he said at least. I was already buzzed. That moonshine stuff was no joke.

"No" I tried to say. "isn't one…" I trailed off trying to find my words in my jumbled head… I was definitely a cheap drunk, 99 cent store cheap. "enough?"

"No way! Here" he said as he handed me another shot glass.

"Uh uh!" I tried to argue.

"You want to use the phone don't you?"

I said a "Hmph." then said 'Fine! Gimme!" like a little kid.

I forget how many shots I took after that, but Mike kept reassuring me it was only two, I doubt it. Then he kept saying "Just one more you want that phone all don't you?"

Somehow after one more shot I found myself flying on a hard rock? I was in the air… I knew that. Then I landed on something hard. Everything was dark, well my eyes were closed, but I'm petty sure it was dark outside too. For some reason I had random the Eje songs flowing through my mind and I started singing them out loud for all the world to hear. I felt something fling across my face , a hand? ,to silence me.

Then I felt light. The weight of Edward's jacket was no longer on me.. Neither was the tightness of the heels Alice put me in. The vest was loosening its hold and coming off. The skinny jeans were finally letting me breathe and were sliding down my legs. The breeze was comforting in that hot place I was in. Then my shirt was being pulled off, and the breeze flowed across my stomach and on the tops of my breasts. I didn't want the breeze there.

I opened my eyes, and after I was able to get through the blurry vision I saw blonde hair . The hair tilted up, and I saw the eyes of a crazed man. Lust covering every inch of his irises. I realized what was happening, and let out a piercing scream. It was blood curling even to my own ears.

Something was covering my mouth then while I tried to push against it.

I could feel myself getting weak and losing energy.

I passed out soon after from lack of energy, plus shock, plus being drunk.

The last thing I remember was hearing "Shit, they heard you!" and being whisked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Note: **Yay, another chapter! The next one is almost half-way done, but i know where its going, so it should be done by today, will i post it today? i'm not suree, i might want to make you guys wait.. haha, evil? maybee. :D Im not positive I could get it done today though. I'm reading Breaking Dawn, and its making me lose some of my focus, haha! But then! i might get it done today because if i'm not writing im gonna be reading, but i dont want to finish BD too quickly, Im gonna miss E & B haha, confusing much? Anyway! now this is my longest chap yet! woohoo. Reviews are always nicee, and speed up the posting of new updates. :D

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: Sleepless in Seattle

**Disclaimer: **I can only wish I was creative enough to make up a character like Edward.

**Sleepless In Seattle**

**EPOV**

My head was filled with sparks going off in every direction after I kissed Bella.

I definitely did not want the moment being with her to end. I had to know she meant the same thing, that she felt the same way I did. When she kissed me back, and with as much eagerness as me, I was elated. I could feel myself falling for this girl. Every minute, no, not even, every _second_. I was with her I could feel myself getting in deeper with her.

This kiss just confirmed it, how much she meant, or could mean to me. I could see me and her together.

I always use to think love at first sight was just some cheesy thing author's, or screenwriter's made up so the story could move on faster. Or couples made it up to make their story more romantic. But no, it was real, well, maybe I wasn't in love with Bella yet, but I could be. I would be. Even if she doesn't have much time. Its enough time.

Plus, Bella is a strong person. I could see it. She could fight this. So what if they say she's terminal? Science only goes so far, then comes God.

So that's what I was thinking when we pulled away to catch our breathes.

I saw a reflection of my eyes in her own. But there was a slight difference. Next to the joy both our eyes held, I saw a tinge of sadness in hers. Before I knew it sadness was overflowing in those beautiful brown orbs, and was, that, _guilt_?

Before I could comfort her, she was running away. I was shocked at first, so I didn't make any attempt to move but then I realized she was gone.

I must've called out to her millions of times as I tried to run after her, but she got lost in the darkness. Before I could waste much time by just running in any direction I went back to the restaurant to call the limo driver.

They all heard the tension in my voice.

Alice was the first to speak up, she noticed Bella was no longer with me.

"Edward," she began anxiously, "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know, she ran away, Hurry up out to the lim-"

"What?!" Alice shrieked. "What do you mean you don't know? Why did Bella run away? Bella doesn't run! What if she faints! Oh my gosh! We have to hurry, something bad is gonna happen I just know it!" She said as we all ran outside to meet the limo driver. I tried to negotiate with him into letting me drive, but he wouldn't have it. Luckily though, we had Alice.

I kind of felt bad for the guy. Alice bossed him around like no other. She yelled, and stomped, and was about to hit this guy if he didn't hand over the keys. That little pixie is very underestimated.

We all packed into the limo and were driving around in circles, we searched through shops, and in every alleyway. We went back on the main road, and went down another block, when I noticed a store was open. We headed that way, and it happened to be a bar.

We checked inside and asked around to see if anyone had seen her. They all seemed drunk so it was no use. She wasn't anywhere in here. We headed out as quickly as we could.

Alice and Rose were getting uncomfortable, and Emmett and Jasper were getting protective. I was just happy everyone was old enough to not know us, and drunk enough not to care who we were. But I thought too soon. The bartender there stopped us and walked right up to us squealing, "Aren't you the Eje?, I love you guys! Can I get you autograph?"

After she handed me her pen from above her ear, and her order slips, I signed the usual _'Thanks for being a great and supportive fan - Edward Masen' _

I handed it to Jasper, and as he was giving it to Emmett, someone opened the door, nearly hitting Alice with it, and we heard a bloodcurdling scream. Immediately, I bolted outside and looked around. The others followed soon after. It was so dark out, with only a few street lights here and there, everything was hard to make out. I heard a slam of a door so I headed to the back of the building, telling everyone else to stay put.

It was too dark to see anything. I could have sworn I was searching for at least 20 minutes, wanting to make sure I searched every spot of this large, dark alley. I was going to start searching with my hands when Emmett called out "Edward over here!"

I ran back to everyone to find Bella in… Mike's arms?

"What happened?" I asked in a rushed and anxious voice. Bella had scratches on her face and even though her eyes were closed, she looked exhausted. Her clothing looked dirty and wrinkled. She was a mess.

"I don't know what happened." Mike answered. I was in there talking to Kira when all of a sudden I hear a scream, so I rushed out the back door, and I almost tripped over Bella out there. I think someone must've knocked her out or something. She reeks of alcohol, and those scars look really bad."

Knocked her out or something?! This beautiful girl was hurt. She looked horrible, and I bet she felt even worse. How could someone do this to such an innocent girl? Why were there so many creeps in this world? I wanted to punch a wall right about now. I bet I could break it down too. I was furious, but then I looked at Bella again. She needed help. We had to get her help.

"We have to get her to our hotel. Now." Alice commanded, basically speaking my thoughts.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital ?" I asked nervously.

"No, no. I think she'll be fine. We just need to let her rest and clean up those cuts. She'd kill me if we took her to a hospital, they would send her straight to St. Mary's and make this a bigger deal than it is. Then she would blame herself for ruining my dream, and I can't take her self-loathing anymore. So let's go, go into the limo people!"

We entered the limo in a matter of seconds.

"What hotel are you staying at Alice?"

"The Marriot, go onto the highway, and I'll show you the exit."

"Okay."

"Emmett," Alice said from the back. "Let me put Bella's legs on your lap for elevation. We have to get the blood back to her head."

"Wow Alice," I called to her. "I'm impressed, I never took you as a medical girl."

"I'm not, just being Bella's, basically sister, I've learned a few things along the way. It's hard not to pick up on these things when they happen so often, and usually with me." Alice's words surprised me. With her hair and make-up, to her clothes and accessories, you wouldn't think she would give much thought to anything else but that. But I've been wrong before. First with Rose, then Bella, now Alice. I really _should _give girls more of a chance. But after meeting Bella, I really don't want to.

Bella… I stared back at the rearview mirror at her. She looked so innocent, and helpless. I wish I was the one back there comforting her. The scars on her face looked brutal. I wish she would just resurface again. I want to talk to her again, kiss her again.

--

**MPOV**

Just as I was about to rob this brown-eyed beauty of her innocence, she let out a piercing scream that I saw, made 5 figures from inside of the bar rush outside.

I thought I got lucky when I saw their limo pass by us without noticing anything.

Before I could process anything else I grabbed her up from the floor, along with her pile of clothes, and rushed her to the employee room. No one was in there, she was unconscious, _and _she was still mostly undressed. I had to take the opportunity to take advantage of her. It was too good to be true, like a gift. Oh, and what a wonderful gift it was.

After I had my little fun I dressed her up as quickly as I could. I got a little stuck n the heels, but other than that, I think she looked back to normal. Except for those scars from my ring. Oh, well.

I could've just left her in that room waiting for someone to find her, but that would probably leave me playing 20 questions…I didn't want that. So, I decided to play the hero so I could go with them to wherever the girls were going.

I had to warn Bella not to tell anyone of what happened tonight. If she did, that would not be pretty, for _anyone_.

--

**BPOV**

I was having a wonderful dream.

I just kissed a beautiful bronze haired boy. Fireworks were going off behind us. Everything was perfect. But then. As we were kissing, I was getting weaker and weaker. I was getting thinner, until I was only skin and bones. It was getting hard to breathe, and my eyes were giving up on me. Everything was fading to black.

Then I felt pain. My face was burning. I wanted to reach up and rub the burn off but I couldn't get my arms to move, I couldn't get anything to move.

Am I dead? I knew I was dying, but this soon? No it cant be. Charlie, Charlie still needed me. And Alice, don't I get to say bye to her? What about…Edward. Can I at least tell him sorry. The last memory I have of him was him looking shocked and sad when I ran away.

I ran away.

I ran away from him. After we kissed. Then what happened? The bar, then, Mike! I was drunk, Did Mike kill me? Please tell me he didn't. I need to open my eyes.

My lids won't lift up. Please! Please lift up! I'm not done on Earth yet…wait! Please! I can't, I-

"Please Bella." I knew that voice, so well. It wasn't meant to be like that. It was suppose to be happy and perky like it always is. Not sad and strained.

"Come on Alice, let's take her to the hospital." I noticed that voice too. It was beautiful. Melodic. It reminded me of my dream, well the good part of it anyway.

"No Edward! Not yet!" Alice screamed. "Bella I know you can hear me! God Damn it Bella! Wake UP!"

I tried with all my strength to force my eyes open, well what I think were my eyes. Anything to stop the anguish in the voices. Plus, they were getting really loud, it was hurting my head.

Finally, I saw a light, it was blurred but it was still a light.

"Oh Bella! Thank goodness, I was going to start smacking you if you didn't wake up soon." Alice said, relieved.

My eyes were coming into focus, and I noticed the light was coming from a ceiling fan above my head. I was staring right at it.

"Ughh," I groaned. "I feel terrible."

"Well you don't look so hot either," Alice half-heartedly giggled in reply.

"Bella, would you like some water?" I turned from Alice to Edward. He was holding out a glass of water to me with a nervous look on his face.

I nodded and took the glass. Too embarrassed to sleep.

I looked around the room. It was a very nice looking hotel room, a suite probably, Make-A-Wish doesn't do anything half-way, and I was on a king sized bed.

As I was taking a swig of water the door opened to reveal my least favorite person.

The water spewed out of my mouth, luckily no one was in front of me. It happened just like on those sitcoms when someone says something ridiculous, or surprising, right when someone is drinking and it fountains out of their mouth. I didn't really think people could spit that distance on accident. I thought it was a skill. But oh no, it really happens like that.

Emmett started cracking up, and the color was coming right back to my cheeks.

"Here." Edward said as he handed me a napkin with a smile on his face.

I snatched it from him with a "humph", wiped my mouth, then threw it back at him. "You can wipe that smug grin off your face." Then, like the adult I was, I stuck my tongue out at him.

For some reason, I all of a sudden felt comfortable around everyone in the room. I'm finally accepting these people and I was glad. The feeling didn't last when I remembered the reason I spritzed water everywhere. I looked right at him with a confused look on my face. _What was he doing here?_

As if answering my question, Jasper said "Oh Bella, You remember Mike right? He found you at the bar today, and brought you to us. I guess he kind of saved you."

"Saved me?" I asked incredulously while looking at Jasper. I can remember Mike doing a lot of stuff last night, and saving me was not one of them.

"Yes." Jasper half answered, half asked.

"Bells, what do you remember from last night?" Alice asked.

"Well, I-"

"Wait, this girl just woke up, don't you guys think you could at least save her from the interrogations until tomorrow? Its 1 a.m. You all need your sleep." Mike cut in.

How dare he? I was furious, I'm not much of a violent person, but I'm sure if he was close enough, I would've punched him right then.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm not, I need to take a walk."

"I don't think-"

"No," I cut him off. "I just need a walk, I won't leave the hotel. I just need to get my mind straight."

And I really did. I didn't know what was going on. I was sure Mike didn't save me…right? I know I was drunk, but I also knew who got me drunk. Ouch. I was giving myself a headache I need fresh air.

"You want me to come with you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Uhm, no thanks, I really just need to think, I'm kinda shocked still, and hung-over, I need air" I replied to Alice, and everyone else.

With that I walked out the door, down the elevator, and sat on a bench on the outside of the hotel.

--

As I was going to get up to head back to the room I heard footsteps, and was grabbed from behind with someone covering my mouth.

--

**Author's note: **I was tempted to end the chap here, but I decided a little more explanation wouldn't hurt much :D

--

I was about to step on this person's foot and bolt for it but they held such a tight grip, it was starting to hurt and I couldn't focus again.

"Wait Bella, just cooperate with me 'kay? Then no one will get hurt. If you don't, well then, I'm making no promises. Now do you agree? Just nod yes or no."

Being such a smart ass that I am, I mumbled "Hoh, am I, spose to nah when myou hae uh death grih ah muh head?"

"Answer me or I'll dismember your head from the rest of your body!" he threatened.

I nodded.

"Good." he said then he took his hand from my mouth and spun me around to look at him. "Now if you say one word to _anyone _about me being _anywhere _near you when you were being attacked, or whatever they think happened to you, I will ruin your precious little boyfriend's career."

"Boyfriend?" I asked bewildered.

"Don't play dumb, I see how close you and our little Eddie, are over there. You wouldn't do that to him now will you?" he asked.

Of course I wouldn't, but I didn't answer him.

"Not only will I ruin his career, but you'll be to blame, and don't think I can't do it either. I've known them long enough to have a whole 'True Hollywood' story done on them. And don't think Alice will just love you for that? For ruining her perfect relationship?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Oh Alice? She's a blabber mouth, couldn't get her to stop talking in the limo. Oh By the way, I know a lot about you too. Wouldn't want your last 6 months lived having people hate you would you?" I shook my head no, finally giving in to him, I couldn't hurt all these people even if they hate me or not in the end. "then we have a deal?" I just nodded. Too tired, and scared to do anything else. "Good. You better not forget our deal."

After that he walked away, and I curled up on the bench sobbing helpless sobs. I didn't know what to do I felt so lost, scared, and sore.

My tears wouldn't stop flowing, I tried to stop crying but I just got choked up on more sobs.

After about 5 minutes of my stuttered crying I felt a soothing rub on my back. Then arms were encircling me. It was comforting. It helped relax my sobs. I didn't look up to see who it was because I already knew.

The warmth, and the feeling that I was cared for is something I got used to after the few hours of knowing him.

I wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. For his sake at least. I would never do that to him. Even if it kills me inside.

--

I think he thought I fell asleep in his arms. I could've if I wasn't so shook up. He carried me back up to the hotel room and laid me down on the bed next to Alice. As soon as he let me go I felt scared. I felt scared, and cold, and alone.

It made sense as to why though. Before my traumatic experience he was what soothed me, and made me safe and happy. After it, he's there for me again. Before I _wanted_ Edward around me, now I _needed_ him. But I had to tough it out. We couldn't grow close, and I can't rely on him. Not that I don't trust him, but just for my own self, I wouldn't be able to pull apart from him.

So I tried to sleep, I tried to close my eyes and not think of my horrifying night. It didn't help though. I couldn't keep my eyes closed. If I did, I would think things I didn't want to, so I just stared into blank space, trying not to be aware of the guy that made me all warm in fuzzy inside about a yard away from me, and the guy who made me want to vomit out my insides, on the floor at the foot of this bed. Ugh. This is gonna be a long night.

**EPOV**

I found Bella crying on a bench outside. Poor girl. I went to soothe her, and before I knew it she was in my arms, and it felt like she was meant to be there.

Her tears eventually stopped, and her breathing was controlled, so I brought her upstairs back to her room.

We all decided to spend the night there since the limo driver was passed out already, and no one felt like driving the hour back to the tour bus.

This idea was fine with me.

So I set Bella down in the bed, and went to the couch parallel to the bed. After I stripped down to just my boxers, I laid down and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work, I was worried about Bella. She has to go through so much. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves a long healthy life. Her biggest problem should be a zit. Not being abused at a bar.

Ugh, I'm never getting to sleep tonight! And its so cold in this room! I should of called room service for a blanket. And maybe a-

"Edward?" I heard Bella whisper. I wasn't sure to respond or not. Alice said she talks in her sleep.

But, why not?

"Yes Bella?"

"Oh." she responded shocked. "You're awake?"

"Yes, is there something you need?"

"Uhm, well kinda, well actually no, never mind" she said timidly. I wanted her to tell me, she needed to know she could trust me.

"Please Bella, you can tell me."

"I know. But it'd be such a burden, never mind." she insisted. Then she muttered to herself, thinking it was too low for me to hear. "I can't believe I was actually gonna ask."

"You _should_ ask, now please what is it?" she was starting to worry me now. Patience is a virtue I don't have.

She sighed. "Just give me a minute?" she asked.

"Of course."

"ugh!" she groaned. "Fine I'll ask." she murmured. "Edward? I can't sleep."

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that, what do I tell her? "Do you want some milk or something?"

"No ," she said. Then in a very hushed voice, lower than a whisper so only I could hear she said. "I'm scared."

Scared. That stupid idiot, if I knew who he was I would of killed him.

Then a light bulb flickered on in my head. She was scared. She was telling me she was scared. She needed comforting and she wanted it from me. It seemed a bit too good to be true. I had to ask.

"Do you," I asked, hesitantly, in that same hushed voice she used earlier. "Do you want to sleep over here?"

All of a sudden I felt a warm, soft figure against my chest. She had tears in her eyes again, and she kept apologizing for getting them on me.

"Its no big deal, go to sleep now Bella." I said as I rubbed patterns in her back. She nodded then clutched on to me.

She was so warm, my need for a blanket subsided, all I ever needed was her. She was so comforting too, and fit perfectly with my own body. As if sensing my thoughts she snuggled a bit closer to me while I held her a little tighter, having no intentions of ever letting go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Aweeeee. Haha jk! Yeah, so the Mike part of this chap. Was really hard to write. He's so evil!( and i love how everyone is dying to have him die. haha!) But I hope it was good. This came a little bit later than I expected, but it was because again, my comp. was occupied, stupid siblings, jk! I love 'em. I switched POVs a lot in this one. I didn't intend to, but it just happened that way! I was gonna throw in an APOV but I decided against it. I'm not sure when I can update again, but reviews keep me motivated! I hoped you enjoyed reading it!

Thankss, as always.


	9. Chapter 8: In Too Deep

**Disclaimer:** If I was Stephanie Meyer, there would have been a lot more cute scenes between Edward and Bella in BD (but I'm not, so that's not the case) Now for the wait of Midnight Sun!

**In Too Deep  
**

**APOV**

I was beat, but I had to go see if Bella was okay. Edward stopped me before I got out the door saying that he would do it. How cute. He could be really good for Bella. I hope they hit it off. If not then I'm gonna have to intervene.

I looked at the clock and it was early the next day. Ugh! This day was so fantastic. And to top it all off Jasper was going to sleep in the same room as me. Eek! Good thing I packed the pajama outfits Bella and I… well really I, bought the other day.

When I was done changing I was ready to go to sleep. Mike, the Eje's manager was staying in our room for whatever reason, and looked like he was already asleep, on the floor. He had a blanket and pillow, of course, it was still pretty awkward, and freaky though.

Em and Rose were in a room down the hall, I didn't even want to know what they were doing in there.

And Jasper and Edward agreed to stay in this room with Bella and I.

Edward was going to sleep on the couch, and Jasper on a recliner in the suite we had.

I jumped on the _ginormous _bed in my new pajamas, that were cute and comfortable. It was a plaid pair of shorts in baby pink and green, with a nice baby green camisole that had a pink flowery design coming up the left side of it. I dressed Bella in a pair of Pink brand sweats that were lime green with a pink dog on its upper left corner, and a pink T-shirt that looked athletically cute.

What can I say? I love pink and green!

As I jumped into bed Jasper was on the right of me reading a book under a lampshade.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a book that was in that bookshelf over there, about the war of 1812."

"Ugh!" I said in a disgusted fashion. "1812?! Their outfits must've been hideous. And those wigs they wore! Its like they were trying to look old, I mean it's the exact opposite in these days, people would dye their hair any color as long as it isn't white!"

Jasper chuckled. "I suppose you are right. But I was always interested in being a part of the military, if I wasn't doing this. What more could I do for my country then fight for it?"

Jasper, in war? I hope that never has to happen. Thank goodness he's so good at playing the guitar!

"Well I'm glad that you decided to pursue music, instead of terrorists."

"At this moment, I am too." Then he flashed me a grin. "I just love the idea of fighting for what I love."

"Would you fight for me Jasper?" I asked. I was pretty sure of the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Without a doubt." he answered like it was _so_ obvious.

I wanted to squeal, but I settled for a very large grin hidden behind the comforter I was clutching at.

I laid down to bed as if going to sleep, and Jasper went to the bookshelf to put the book back. When he was about to turn off the light I faked a shiver.

"Oh, its pretty chilly in here." I said, a bit flirtingly.

Jasper saw through my act, knowing exactly what my intentions were. He always seemed to know how I was feeling. "Alice Cullen, Are you trying to hit on me?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm just a little cold." I replied innocently.

"Maybe you should have put more clothes on."

"Ugh!" I said tired of this game, he needed to get in this bed already! " Are you gonna make me have to force you to come here? You know I could do it, and _would_ do it, too!"

He chuckled one more time then turned off the lights, and snuggled up next to me.

He made me so happy, I wish I could spend every night with him. I would do anything to spend every night with him. I'd follow him across the world, just as long as we get to stop at a few shops along the way. And even if we didn't that would be fine. He would be worth it. Clothes and money, I would throw them all away to spend my time with Jasper, he was just that great.

"Jazz?" I asked a bit timidly, that must've startled him. My timidness, not my sudden question.

"Yeah??"

"When are you guys leaving?"

"We usually spend about 2 weeks in every area, our next concert isn't until about 3 weeks, I think?"

"Do you guys have to stay in Seattle?"

"We have a mini concert at a local place because a friend of ours owns it, and we promised him. That's in 2 days, but after that, we're free to go anywhere we want until the Phoenix concert." This heightened my hopes up a bit.

"Well, what do you say for spending some time in Forks?"

"Where?" He asked as if I was speaking some kind of alien language.

"FOH-R-K-SS" I enunciated every syllable, like I was speaking to a hearing impaired person. "it's a small town about 4 hours away from here."

"You live in a town called Forks?" he asked sounding amused, I knew what was coming next, this happened every time anyone heard of what my hometown was called. "Is there a town-"

"No, no town named spoons, no knives, not even ladles, Forks."

"Okay, okay, I was just joking. So you want me to come to Forks?"

"Well not just you but the whole band, if they want to." _And even if Edward doesn't want to go, I'm forcing him_, I added to myself mentally.

"I'll talk to the band about it."

"Please tell me your persuasive?"

"I can usually get their emotions to sway my way." he replied, a bit smugly.

"Good." Now that I knew I had at least 3 more weeks left with Jasper, and Bella gets a chance with Edward, I could finally relax. And I was out in a minute.

--

I woke up to slamming on the door of our hotel room. Jasper let go of me to go answer it.

"Well morning, brother!" Emmett's booming voice called out, it sounded more like he was saying morning to a stadium filled with cheering fans.

"Em keep it down a notch," Jasper replied to him sleepily.

"And I thought me and Rose stayed up late last night!"

"Too much information, what are you guys doing here so early?"

"Well Rose and I decided that since we've got no plans today, and how you two guys can't let go of your new friends, we should hang out today," Emmett said.

"Uh, huh, and where exactly?"

"Wild Waves!"

"Oh my gosh! That would be so awesome!" I squealed, Icouldn't hold my excitement in. I loved the thrill of theme parks

"Sweet," Emmett replied. "Now if only the cute little couple on the couch will agree."

"Huh?" I asked confused, Bella was suppose to be sleeping next too me, on the bed. I turned my gaze towards the left, and on the couch was the cutest thing ever! "Oh My Goodness!" I screamed again.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she walked in, Starbucks in hand. She followed my gaze. "Awe! How cute!"

"Rose we've got to take a picture! Go in my bag, in that left pocket is a camera, get it out for me, please?" Rose handed me my camera, and as I was about to go sneak a pic at the precious sight I saw, I almost tripped over Mike's extended arm. I looked down at him and that had to be the funniest thing I've seen. His shirt was ruffled up so half his chest was bare, up to his neck. The arm that wasn't extended was in his open mouth between his teeth. Emmett saw what I was looking at, and being the mature person that he was, he took out a sharpie, and drew a mustache on him that curled at each end. He then continued to draw sideburns that would've made Elvis proud, and a uni-brow.

Before I took the picture Emmett pretended to be laying on Mike's extended arm so it looked like they were curled up there together, he then proceeded to hover over Mike's exposed nipple with is index finger, and put an 'Oops!' look on his face.

I snapped the picture, and we all laughed for about 15 minutes tears streaming out of all of our faces. Well all except two of us. Which reminded me what my purpose with the camera was.

I backed away from Mike, to the couch my best friend, and her soon-to-be (they better be soon-to-be) boyfriend were cuddling. It was such a cute scene. They were completely intertwined. One of Bella's legs were engulfed between his. Bella's face was snuggled between Edward's chin and shoulder, only showing a fourth of her peaceful face. One of Edward's arms was completely circled around Bella's waist, the other extended from under her head. But that wasn't even the cutest thing. One of Bella's arms was laying against Edwards chest, and the other was curled under her neck. It was curled in a way where she was lying on her own shoulder, and her hand was flaying in the air. But it wasn't in the air alone. It was intertwined with Edward's. They looked like they were connected in everyway . I snapped 2 pictures of them, one from the top view, and one from the side. Beautiful.

"Should we let them sleep?" Jasper asked me as he circled his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Of course not! The question is, how do we wake them up?" Emmett replied. "Hmm…" he said pondering.

Bella is going to kill me for taking pictures of her sleeping, but it just proof when she tries to deny her feelings, and I know she will.

"I know!" Emmett said. The suddenly he left the room, and came back moments later with a whip cream bottle, and chocolate syrup.

"I shouldn't ask should I?" I asked eyeing the contents skeptically as to why he would have that in his room.

Jasper shook his head

"Not if you want to get through breakfast."

--

**BPOV**

I was in someplace I've never been before. I sat down right in front of a green-eyed god, and smiled sheepishly. He smiled back. I didn't know what we were doing, or even why. I just knew that we were in that moment, enjoying each other's presence, and that I didn't really care about anything else. Details weren't important.

Then, all of a sudden I felt something on my leg, it was probably an ant. I smacked at it, and I felt something splat, gross! So I started rubbing at it, but it just kept smearing. I tried to rub my leg on something else to get the gunk off but whatever I was rubbing against wasn't sharp enough to scrape. Ugh!

I felt another ant on my face, but I learned my lesson, so I lift my arm up to wipe my face with my arm. In the process I hit something with my hand.

Then I heard giggling. I opened my eyes and saw a flash. When my eyes focused again I saw Alice holding a camera and four bodies shaking angrily with laughter. 2 of them, Emmett, and now Alice were on the floor, while Rosalie and Jasper were leaning on the bed.

What was so amusing to them?

I groaned then plunk myself right back on my arm. When I opened my eyes to glare at my four friends, I saw the reason for all their guffaws. In front of me Edward was staring at me with an amused expression.

I'm sure I had an amused face myself. He was covered in whip ream and chocolate syrup for goodness sake's.

I couldn't take it, I started cracking up.

He was so cute, and covered in chocolaty goodness. I pulled my hand up to my face to muffle my laughter when I felt that gushiness again. I looked in my hand and was shocked to find my whole hand was covered in chocolate. And now my face, and my legs too. I must be the reason Edward had chocolate on him, but he was clearly the reason I had whip cream on me. He was red, well, white I guess, handed.

I stared at him in shock for a second, ready to say my sorrys but then he started laughing big barking laughs. I had to laugh with him. I'm sure we were a very funny sight to see.

I wanted to check if my other hand held any substance I should be worried about, but as I tried to pull it, it wouldn't budge. I was holding onto something and I didn't know what.

I sat up on my elbow and saw that my hand, and Edward's were locked together. Edward was still laughing so he didn't notice my assessment.

I was shocked again, and pulled away from his grasp quickly. This startled him a bit and he looked at me with curious eyes.

I wonder if he knew we were holding hands while we slept together.

Oh my. We _slept together. _Of course we didn't do it in a provocative manner, but we were still sleeping in each other's arms. Suddenly, the room was getting hot, I needed to take a scold shower, something to get away from this sudden heat wave.

I hopped from my place on the couch, but it was a little hard, I didn't realize Edward had his arm around my waist. And it held me to him pretty securely.

I practically ran to the bathroom and sat down on a counter where the sink was in. I just needed a minute to collect my thoughts. What happened last night?

"_Edward?" I whispered to him, a part of me wishing he was awake, and the other part, wishing he wasn't._

"_Yes Bella?"_

"_Oh." I said a bit shocked, I guess more of me was hoping he hadn't heard me. "You're awake?"_

"_Yes, is there something you need?"_

_Might as well pull through with this…_

"_Uhm, well kinda, well actually no, never mind" I couldn't._

"_Please Bella, you can tell me." Did he have to plead? Why were cute guys so stupidly, _cute_?!_

"_I know. But it'd be such a burden, never mind. I can't believe I was actually gonna ask."_

"_You should ask, now please what is it?" he asked anxiously. _

"_Just give me a minute?" _Just ask Bella_, I pleaded with myself,_ if not your going to be an insomniac for the rest of your life.

"_Of course."_

"_Ugh! Fine I'll ask." I said, speaking to myself aloud. . Here goes nothing. "Edward? I can't sleep."_

"_Oh, Do you want some milk or something?" he was clearly taken aback by my statement. Milk, hah, I could only wish that was the reason why vampires had a better chance of sleeping than I at the moment._

_Come on Bella, follow through with this. Confidence is key._

"_No , I'm scared." I finally said, hoping he'd get the hint._

_I swear it was probably only 2 minutes or so that passed, but it seemed like eternity. My cheeks were burning from embarrassment, I was getting ready for rejection._

"_Do you…" he trailed off, which made me more nervous. "Do you want to sleep over here?" He finally asked._

_I exhaled a big gust of air. Silently thanked the heavens above, and crawled in next to him before I could change my mind. _

_Again he was comforting me. I truly didn't deserve such a great person like this. I started to tear up again, whether I was scared, sad, or just relieved, I wasn't so sure. I knew I liked being in his arms though._

_After I apologized for my tears, he said a few more soothing words to me and I fell asleep instantly._

end of flashback

I was so comfortable with him. And he was holding on to me too.

But this felt so wrong. If I truly liked him like I think I did, wouldn't I be able to give him up? For his own sake? Of course, I would give anything to him, or take anything back for him. It was the least I could do.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! We couldn't help ourselves." Alice came in with an apologetic look on her face, but still had little muffles of laughter escaping her lips. "Forgive me?" She asked with her specialty Alice puppy dog eyes and a pout to match.

"Yeah, whatever." I told her, I was still lost in my thoughts, what they did to us this morning seemed like nothing. But Edward covered in chocolate was a nice sight. Ugh!!

"Oh come on Bella!" she pleaded.

"I told you I'd forgive you."

"No, you gave me a half-ass 'yeah, whatever' that means nothing. It just shows how quickly you want to get rid of me, now, Forgive me darling sister?" She asked again.

"Yes Alice, I forgive you okay?" I told her clearly showing how much she was annoying me in my voice. She looked sad when I glanced at her again. Great, guilt trip! "Look Alice, I'm sorry, I truly do forgive you, I just have a lot on my mind…and on my body" I realized. " I have to take a shower."

"Yes you most certainly do need a shower, but first we need to talk," she said as she scooted next to me, her legs dangling. "What is on your mind?"

"You know, you saw." I told her.

"Yes, I saw two gorgeous people lying together on a couch, and the sight was something you see on those 'Classic love songs' CDs. You two were precious." I was about to interject but she beat me. "But! I have no idea how you two got there. So ready to start a relationship are we Miss Swan?"

"No Alice I'm not! And Shush! These doors aren't exactly sound proof."

"Oh don't worry, no ones out there, they went back to their tour bus." Her words and my reaction surprised me. I was disappointed. They already left? Edward must think I'm some tramp. "No worries though, Grumpy. We'll see them later today, we're _all_ hanging out."

"We are? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. And! Our agreement still stands, you are to have fun, okay?"

"I can't guarantee you anything."

"Oh Bella. Please!"

I realized that she half asked this for me, and for herself.

"You really like him don't you, Allie-kins?" I asked her in a softer tone. Love and relationships were not a thing we discussed often. Mostly because neither of us were in any. Also because we knew relationships could cause cracks in our friendship. That wasn't something we wanted to talk about. We'd always be friends, it would just be that we wouldn't need each other as much. Well, she won't need me as much as I need her anymore.

"I really do Bell-a-Bear." I couldn't help but smile at that. At the nicknames, and at my best friend's happiness.

We used those nicknames when we were kids. We have so many, we always messed around. Allie-kins was usually the general one I used for her.

Bell-a-bear came from when we both visited a Build-A-Bear for the first time. I made one for her, and she made one for me. When we were both done I gave her the bear I made and said 'Here you go! Your first Bella-Bear!' she was going to hand me mine, but decided against it and ran away from me and went back in the store.

I followed her in confused, then she tapped me on the shoulder and shoved my bear, that she made into my arms. "_Your _Bell-a-Bear!" she said. The bear had a necklace on with a bell on it that matched the one on the bear I gave her. She thought I meant Bell-a-Bear, and that act consisted of pulling a bell somewhere on a bear, apparently. I laughed, and she smiled. Its been a tradition that anytime we give each other a bear, there always has to be a bell on it.

I loved our little traditions, and nicknames. Even though I wanted nothing more than Alice to be happy, and know that she would be loved unconditionally, I was still sad that our friendship wouldn't be as strong as it always was.

Before the sadness coul dshow on my face, I got back to the conversation.

"I truly am happy for you Al."

"I'm happy for you too Bell,"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, you and Edward of course, right?"

"Oh, no! No way! I was just shook up, I needed some comforting, but there's nothing between the two of us!" I said as if what she said was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

"Bella, hon, don't deny it. Your just going to hurt Edward and yourself. I saw you two. People that don't care for each other don't hold hands in their sleep. The only two people I've seen do that, not counting you two, were Allie and Noah from the Notebook." Alice replied back

"No Alice! We're not, I'm not, he's not! Ugh! Its nothing. We're barely friends."

"Yeah, barely even friends, _then somebody bends_, unexpectedly... Beauty and the Beast." She finished the lyric in a very high voice. "Very cute love story, I mean Hey! You already got Bell working for you, and for all you know the Beasts real name could've been Edward! But I'd say you two would just be Beauty and Beauty, "

"Alice! Stop, we're not! That's not what I was trying to get at, we've known each other less than a day."

"Who are you trying to convince, Bella? I saw you two, nothing your saying can deny the truth of your eyes."

"We can't Alice," I replied back miserably, I wouldn't let Alice's words seep in, I couldn't, she doesn't understand!

"But Bella, you can. You can let such a beautiful thing happen if you'd just let it. I know what you real problem is Bell. You've let cancer eat at you for too long now. You can't let it take away the chance of you falling in love Bella! That's too great an opportunity."

"I wouldn't, I didn't. I already fell." I admitted, to her and myself. It felt more right saying it out loud.

"Oh Bella," Alice said as she held me in a hug. "It's such a great feeling isn't it?"

I shrugged.

"Edward loves you too, you know?" Alice saw how my face didn't change, how it was still filled with the sorrow she saw when she first entered. "Your not going to let this happen are you?"

"How could I Alice?" I practically screamed at her. Tears were beginning to escape. "How could I do that to him? If he felt half the same way I did, I couldn't put him through that hurt! What? I love him for 6 months, and 5 of those months long distance, we both get in too deep, then I'm gone forever, and he's left devastated?" I sniffled.

"So you do know he loves you."

"No! I don't think he is. He can't! I know what love does to people, Alice! Charlie almost killed himself when Renee moved away! I'm barely in love and I'm already freaking out! Edward can't feel the same way I do for him! Not when I can only offer 6 months, then promise heartbreak at the end of it!"

"So what? Your just going to pretend you two didn't sleep together? Your gonna forget that he comforted you better than anyone else can? Your going to take away a piece of his heart before you even give it to him?" Alice retorted back. She hated it when cancer interfered with my life. She only wants what's best for me, I understand. But I need what's best for Edward. Whatever the cost. "Your both in too deep Bella, where you two are at, there's no more fish in the sea! Its just you two! That's all you two can see, are you going to make both of you travel those waters alone?"

"He'll resurface eventually, get back to where all the other fish are."

"No, your going to leave him in the dark-"

"Exactly! I'm going to leave him in the dark If we both get in even deeper! And instead of dragging him in deeper, I'm letting him go now, I can face the darkness on my own!"

"Bella!"

"Alice!" I retorted back. I could barely see through my tears. I hated arguing with Alice. I needed her. She was my shoulder.

"I love you Bella, but your so damn stubborn. This is going to work out no matter how long you resist. Your only one part of the equation."

"Edward doesn't feel the same way as I do."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that I'm wrong."

"No, but Jasper does. He said he's never seen Edward so happy, so interested in one person so much as he is with you. Jazz says he gets bored with people easily, but you capture Edwards attention so easily."

"So I'm a freak show, so what?"

"No! You're a stubborn girl that can't see a good relationship if she was happily in one! Now go take a shower, we meet the guys at ten. Wear this." She held up a pair of khaki shorts and a printed white and royal blue tank top. The sleeves weren't spaghetti straps, they seemed like soft rope, and were braided. The top part of the shirt was fitted in the chest area then hung loosely.

"What's the occasion?" I asked. This outfit was way too plain for Alice's taste, for one, Alice never has an outfit without accessories., and two I liked it.

"We're going to a theme park, wear comfy shoes, and put this bathing suit on!" Before I could shriek my 'What?!' she flitted out the door.

I looked at the bathing suit hesitantly. It was a bikini. Naturally. Damn Alice! They were navy blue with white and navy blue striped straps. On the bottoms was a chained linked chain across the front of it, with a white anchor hanging off it.. It was cute I had to admit, but, I couldn't pull it off. I didn't even wanna try. Maybe I could accidentally forget to put it on? I'm sure Alice would guess my plan and bring an even skimpier pair for me to wear.

Whatever. I'll deal with this when I have to. I needed to jump in the shower.

I let the warm water run over my skin. I didn't need the cool water anymore because that mini fit me and Alice made me forget about Edward covered in chocolate, and whip cream, holding my hand and… okay maybe cold water could be nice.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't want to hurt Edward, but I can't seem to stay away from him. The next 2 weeks I know I will be seeing a lot of him, since Alice will be seeing a lot of Jasper. Could I manage to just be his friend? If I'm lucky maybe he'd be disgusted with me after what happened this morning, he didn't seem to be but, maybe?

--

When both Alice and I were ready, after she put pointless makeup on me, we headed out to the limo.

I expected about an hour or so until we got to Wild Waves.

"Oh Bella I forgot to tell you!" she said excitedly.

"Tell me what?"

"The boys are going to be coming to Forks! Won't that be great?" she said cheerfully.

I glared at her.

"Oh come one! I know you want them to come."

"I truly don't Alice."

"Well too bad! I invited them!"

"Then I guess I'll see you in two weeks."

"Nope. If your deciding to avoid me the whole time they are there your going to have to be without me for _three _weeks, babe." she said matter-of-factly.

"What? Edward told me 2!" three weeks, 7 more days than I expected. Greaaaat.

"It usually is 2 but they have three weeks until their next stop this time! And they have a show tomorrow we're invited to!"

"Fantastic" I replied sarcastically.

"Lighten up! Its going to be so much fun."

"Whatever, I'm stuck with you until we get back to Forks. Just wake me up at our next stop." I decided not to argue. I made this wish for Alice anyway, might as well let her make the most of it.

I closed my eyes then was tapped in the shoulder a moment later?

"Whaaat?" I whined.

"We're here!"

"Huh? Its been like 15 minutes" I said as I stepped out of the limo. We were at Red Robin.

"Yeah I know," Alice finally answered. "We decided to all eat out first."

We entered into the restaurant and were greeted by Jasper. He was sitting on a waiting bench. Alice instantly jumped at him, and they shared a kiss. I didn't know they were that into their relation yet. That was pretty fast.

"Hey Bella." he greeted me.

"Hey" I answered back.

"Sorry by the way" he said then he walked away leading us to the table.

I guessed he was apologizing for the incident this morning with certain dessert condiments, but I couldn't help but sense a double meaning.

We walked up to a circular booth, and then I had a feeling why Jasper said sorry with such meaning.

The table was packed. Emmett was on the end, next to him, Rosalie, and next to her Edward. Next to him, clutching to his arm, was a very pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and a gorgeous smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's note: **Yay! This was a very Alice packed chapter. I know Bella is a _very _selfless girl its just a part of who she is! I'm sorry!! Maybe she'll eventually turn around… unless she cares too much. Who knows.. Oh wait…. I do! But im not telling! **:D** Oh I finished BD, I thought it was good, but I think its my least favorite of the series. Im just happy that Jacob has a chance to be happy too, even though I'm Team Edward All The Way! Haha! And… I kinda wish Bella had a bit more to her gift ya know? The end was my favorite part, like the last two pages, just cause I love ExB being together. Anyway! Again, I don't know when I can get around to posting the next chap, but reviews equal motivation! But seriously, I need inspiration, BD kinda bummed me out. I'm not ready for it to end! I digress! I hope you enjoyed reading this!! Review Please!

Thank You!


	10. Chapter 9: Flirt

**A/N:** So I haven't thanked all my reviewers in a while…sorry! So, Ragazza Di Vampiro_, Sophie-LA-is-foolio, _ilovemclife_, FlapwazzleAnonymous_, Cullengirl83_, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, _lenny85_, whatever12345, _Superhinata_, DKtwifan, _Kitsoa_, anime123456781, _Jaciira_, Hillarieee, _and TWILIGHT LOVER_, _Thank You Very much!! You guys keep this story rockin' and rollin'!

**Disclaimer:** I have to write Disclaimers to use Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike, Edward even Tanya… : / Did I mention Edward? Stephenie Meyer doesn't.

**Flirt**

**BPOV**

The table was packed. Emmett was on the end, next to him, Rosalie, and next to her Edward. Next to him, clutching to his arm, was a very pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and a gorgeous smile.

…

There was complete silence.

A very girly chuckle interrupted it.

"You must be Bella and Alice_! Rosalie" _she enunciated her name to make it clear that it wasn't a certain someone else that was talking about us. "Told me all about you guys! Sit Sit!" she commanded as she patted the space next to her

I couldn't move. I was stunned, and hurt. I shouldn't be, but I was. I was staring right at Edward, right at his eyes. And for once, I was hurt by them. They held pity for me. How could he? And for this reason?

Alice had to drag me down by the wrist to get me to sit. I was so numb. Alice held my hand under the table squeezing it silently saying her sorry's.

"So! I heard you had cancer Bella, right? I'm so sorry that has to be so hard to deal with I couldn't even imagine!" she said to me in a high-pitch sugar coated tone. Was she joking? Talk about being blunt much. She might have well said 'Awe poor you I feel so bad! Well I'm going to be nice for you now for your own sake, since your, you know, sick, it'll make me feel better!' I gave her a skeptical look. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Tanya!" she held her perfectly manicured hand out to me to shake.

I gave her hand a questioning glance too, like I didn't know what to do with it, and truthfully, I didn't. I couldn't process anything. Which was probably for the best. If I wasn't so numb i coulda gave them Wild Waves right here and now.

"We should probably order soon, does everyone know what they want?" This voice broke me out of my bubble. Edward. I should of known he already had a girlfriend. He's too gorgeous for his own good.

Nobody answered. Well I didn't hear anything at least. I was trying to get my emotions in control.

The waitress came and took our order. I got the first thing I saw on the menu, I wasn't so hungry anymore. I sat at the table fidgeting with my fingers, refusing to look up at the people staring at me.

"So Tanya we didn't see you at the concert last night." Alice said to her.

"Oh yeah, well I've been too so many of them its gets old after a while" –insert her flirting laugh here- "Well you'll forgive me for not coming won't you Eddie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He answered.

"Well last night was a pretty phenomenal performance wasn't it Bella?" Alice asked me. I wished she would just keep me out of this.

"Umm, yeah." I responded, still not looking up.

"Oh I'm sure it was!" Tanya said. "They always are!" she said flirtingly. Probably in Edwards direction. But its not like I care. "Oh but Bella! You went to the concert too? You can do that?" she asked clearly surprised. I looked up at her then. Was she serious? What did she mean 'could I do that?' If someone has cancer are they immediately immobile as well? Am I suddenly mentally challenged and can't perform the same way 'normal' people do? Was I suppose to have a doctor's consent everywhere I go now?

I couldn't take it.

"Excuse me," I said to them, and stalked away to the bathroom. I went into a stall and locked the door behind me. Deep breathes. Inhale, exhale. Repeat.

I know this was my fault, I did this to myself, but I couldn't help but feel angry towards Edward too. He kissed me for goodness sakes! This would've been a lot easier if that didn't happen. Even though I'm the one that accepted it, but still! He asked me to sleep with him. After I practically asked him. Ugh, I am a major idiot.

"Bella?"

Greaat, now I have to face Alice! "Yeah, I'm in here," I told her as I kicked the door to show her which stall.

"You okay?"

"Peachy creamy," I told her sarcastically.

"You wanna go back to the hotel?" I did. But I wouldn't. I'd let Alice have her fun.

"No, its fine, I can deal."

"Really? Can you? Cause I don't know if I can. I was tempted to reach over Jasper and pull her hair out."

I chuckled. She always knew what to say to make a girl feel better.

"Now come on!"

I was going to get up from the toilet seat I was sitting on when there was a knock on the door to the women's bathroom. Who would knock on a women's bathroom door?

"Alice, Bella?"

Oh, a guy.

"Yeah, we're in here" Alice answered.

"No we're not" I scream-whispered to her. "I can't deal with him yet!"

"Come on in." She said.

"Alice, I hate you!" I really screamed.

"Love yah too doll-face, meet you at the table!" I heard her little steps leave, and heard soft, but heavier, hesitant steps walk in.

I didn't know what to say, so I just bit my lip, and fidgeted with my fingers again, glad to have a door between us.

"Bella?" he asked.

I was tempted not to answer; maybe he'd think he had the wrong stall. But, I couldn't help myself; the desperation in his voice was too much to bear. "Yeah." I answered in a soft, and small voice, surprised he could even hear it.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry." he told me.

"Don't worry about it." I replied back in the same voice I used earlier.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he said again.

"Edward please, enough okay? Just forget it."

"Forget it? How can I forget it? I hurt you so much."

This guy puts too much on his own shoulders. It wasn't him that thought I was slow. Just his girlfriend…but still.

"I'm fine. You should go back before your girlfriend gets worried."

"My girlfriend?" He asked me in a bewildered tone. Was I speaking some foreign language or something? I wasn't _that_ good at Spanish.

"Yeah, you know Tanya, pinkish blonde hair, straight white teeth," _annoying shrill laugh_, I added mentally.

"Oh Tanya." He said. Then, as if hearing Edward say her name, and having to automatically respond to it, she came into the bathroom and went right up to Edward. It looked like she hugged him from what I could see of their feet, one went on its tip-toe while the other kicked backward.

"Hey Eddie!" I wonder if this girl could talk in any other way but flirtingly, I bet she was even batting her eyelashes. Ugh! "You should've told me you were going to the girl's bathroom, I would of came sooner." –she laughs, flirtingly (surprised, huh?)- "Remember when we used to sneak away to bathrooms, or any room actually, oh we used to have so much fun Eddie."

Ew, I was officially grossed out. I opened the bathroom stall and walked out, back to the table. I thought I heard Edward call out my name, but I didn't care. He was a mutt and he's dating a slut! Perfect. Ugh! And I hate how that doesn't make him less attractive to me! I sat back down at the booth, and put my head in my hands.

"Bella you sure your okay?" Alice asked.

"Yea-"

"Excuse us!" I was interrupted by Tanya, they couldn't get in unless me, Alice and Jasper got out. Of course she could've went to the other side of the semi-circle making it where only Emmett and Rose had to get out, but I had a feeling she did this to piss me off.

"Here why don't we just scoot down," Alice suggested.

"No its fine, I have to get up anyway-"

"But Bella-"

"Just to wash my hands Alice, I forgot to." Then I was off again to the bathroom. I wanted to stay in there, but Alice would've came in and got me anyway.

I went back to the table walking as slow as I possibly could.

When I got there, I wanted to rush immediately back to the bathroom, but they all already saw me. I let out a sigh, then went to claim my seat next to Edward.

They took Alice's advice to scoot down, so now I was sitting next to my favorite/least favorite person ever.

We got our food, ate, then were headed back to the limo. I tried not to look at Edward, or not notice when our elbows brushed passed each other, and shocks tingled my skin. It wasn't easy.

I got to the limo fast so I could get a seat on the end, and dragged Alice with me so she would sit beside me. I instantly told Emmett to get the seat in front of me, I had to make sure all the bases were covered.

"Bella, it's a big limo, we don't have to all scoot in at one corner." Emmett told me.

"Uhmm, yeah, but, I'm cold," I said. "You guys are blocking the A/C from me," Way to be on your toes Bella.

"The A/C is above our heads" Emmett replied as he pointed up to them. Crap!

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Thankfully Emmett let it go. Edward and Tanya were sitting beside each other next to Rosalie.

"So Tanya, what brings you to Seattle?" Jasper asked her. Yeah, why Tanya, why?

"Oh, well you see…" she trailed off. "I've been getting into fights again with Carmen, and I'm tired of having to listen to her. I needed to get away."

"So you came to Seattle?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Well I saw that Edward and them already left Alaska, and were coming back here. I meant to go to their concert to catch them before they left but my flight was delayed."

"Tanya, you know we love you and all, but you can't stay with us, we have to go tour, and you have school."

"I know! But, can't I just stay for a while? Carmen is getting on my nerves! Plus, I miss Edward!"

I never noticed how young Tanya looked. When I first looked at her she looked like she was in her early 20's, now she looks like a mere 16 year old.

"How old are you Tanya?" I asked her. I didn't know why, but I had to know, for completion reasons maybe. No, that can't be it.

"I'm 17" she said with dignity.

"Turning 17," Edward corrected her.

"Yeah, next week! So what are you gonna get me Eddie?"

"Can you stop with the nickname?"

"Awe I think its cute! It reminds me of when you were a little 12 year old!"

"Yes, which makes that so, 7 years ago." So he's 19.

"I like it, I'm using it." Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

I shook my head in disgust, I could only take so much flirting in one hour!

"What about you Bella, how old are you?" Tanya asked. Ugh. I guess that was fair, but I didn't really feel like talking to her.

"I'm 18."

"Oh." Was all she said.

The rest of the ride to Wild Waves was filled with small talk, and Emmett being Emmett. He kept betting us to do ridiculous things.

"Oh Eddie, brother! That reminds me, My praise to you bro, you got through the night without kissing anyone!"

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Remember? Our bet, you had to get through that concert without kissing anyone!"

"Oh yeah, that." Edward responded robotically while looking at me.

Is that why he brought me outside to kiss me last night? He couldn't do it in front of Emmett or Jasper? It must be. He didn't even deny the fact that Emmett said he didn't kiss anyone. Then today, he kept this girl on his arm, to what? Prove that last night wasn't what I thought it was. How he was clearly taken. How could he be so… cold?

I deliberately turned my head away from him and looked out the window behind me, trying to hide my tears from him, from all of them. We were entering Wild Waves now.

We all filed out of the limo. I stayed as far away from Edward as I could. I felt like such a… 7th wheel. This was gonna be one long day.

We went to the amusement park side first. It took 2 and a half hours to go on two rides. Everywhere we went was another group of girls asking for their autograph and pictures. Then they followed us to the rides, and out of them. How could they deal with this?

Alice and I were given dirty looks the whole time. But not as bad as the looks Tanya received. If looks could kill. She was latched onto Edwards arm through every autograph signing, but she reluctantly let go during pictures. And she shot daggers right back.

I couldn't help but be jealous. These _fan girls _that don't even know anything about him, get to hug him, take pictures with him, kiss him on the cheek, like they've known him forever.

And I was so mad at Edward. He kept giving me these apologetic looks, what does he need to be worried about me for. He needs to just let it go! Even if I can't. These signals he's giving me! It's like he wants me back to but with a very stunning girl on his arm, that he won't tell to back off!

And Tanya! She was so annoying! She kept asking me if I was okay, if I could handle something. Trying to be nice I guess. I knew it was all a show though. She just did it when Edward was close enough. Ugh!

Finally we all decided to go to the water park side. People kept trying to talk to the boys, but this side was better because no one was holding their cameras, or had random slips of paper.

"Come on Bella, undress!" Alice commanded me.

I shook my head.

"Your bathing suit will look great on you! Don't worry! Come on!"

I shook my head again. "I have to go to the bathroom" I told Alice.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No,"

"Well here," she said as she handed me the key to the locker. "Meet us on the big yellow and blue slide over there, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Promise? Your not going to run away are you?"

"Yeah, I promise, and no I won't, I'll meet you guys." I promised her.

She nodded and went to where the group was waiting.

I walked into the bathroom, and again went into a stall and locked the door behind me Well, I was about to when it swung right back open,.

"Can I help you?" I asked her in the rudest tone I could manage. I've had enough with her! Enough with everyone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you don't think I can't see what's going on between you and Edward?"

"Tanya, your delirious, go get some help."

"No! You need to go get some help if you think you can take Edward away from me." she yelled at me. "Don't think I can't see through your little innocent girl act. I bet your just another fan that think she can get closer to Edward doing the little innocent sick girl act! Well I see right through you!"

"What are you talking about Tanya?! I don't want anything to do with Edward, okay? Nothing is going on, and nothing will ever go on between me and him. You can have him! I have no claim on him! So you can stop with your obnoxious flirting!"

'Your just saying that so I'll back down but I won-"

"Are you retarded?" I screamed at her. "Like seriously is there a part of your brain missing that refuses you to have common sense? I just told you I want nothing to do with him! You already have him anyway, why are you so worried about me?"

"I'm not worried about you. You'll be forgotten in a couple of days. But for right now, you can't have Edward." she told me sternly.

"Good!"

"Good, so don't try." Then she walked away. I was so angry, if smoke could come out of my ears, it would. My cheeks were burning and tears were stinging my eyes. _Fine if she wants competition so badly I'll give her some competition._

With that I went out to meet my friends with a new found confidence.

"Bella, over here!" Alice called to me. They just got down from a water slide. "You didn't put your clothes in the locker." she realized.

"I know." I told her. I needed to wait for the perfect time to take them off.

Now was the perfect time. Edward was coming over to us to grab his towel off a chair that was right beside me. I turned away from him, sure he was looking in my direction, and I lifted my shirt off my head. I did it more slowly than usual. When I turned around to put my shirt on a chair I caught Edward's expression. Perfect. He stopped mid-grab to stare at me. Tanya saw this.

"Oh Edward!" she called to him. "Let's go on this slide… Please!" she begged. He turned to her, then looked back at me.

I took of my shorts quickly, "Edward? Can you show me which locker my stuff goes in, I forgot."

He gave me a questioning glance, shrugged then walked over to me.

"Edward! No, go join the group, I'll show Bella where her locker is," Tanya said cutting in. That little…

"No I'm going to need someone with a little more common sense on how to open a locker than you." I realized what I said, then saw Edward have a stunned look on his face. I wasn't sure if he was impressed, or disappointed. "You know what? Never mind, I think I remember." I told them quickly. I really hope Edward wasn't mad at me. His devil Chihuahua hanging on his arm, yes.

I quickly stuffed my clothes into the locker, then put the loop the key was on, around my ankle, then ran back to meet them before they got on the slide.

"You coming on this slide with us?" Emmett asked me.

"Of course!" I responded.

"Are you sure Bella?" Tanya asked annoyingly "Wouldn't want you to faint while we're going down. You could drown!" she faked concern.

"Yeah, well wouldn't want you to lose your self-respect all in one day, but we can't get everything we want can we?" I retorted right back at her.

"You!" she said.

"Okay? Me, you giving up Tanya?"

"Never."

"Hey!" Emmett called, "What are you two waiting for, let's go! The line is getting longer!"

I ran over to where Jasper and Alice were. Subtly I brushed against Edward, but still, I could feel his bare chest on my bare back. I wanted to just turn around and stay in his arms. But I had to remember this was all just an act.

Finally we got to eat. I was starving, since i didn't eat much earlier.

I got my burger and fries and went to sit down on the bench. "Edward?" I asked flirtingly.

Well I tried. "Can you pass me the ketchup please?"

"Sure" and he handed me a paper shot of ketchup.

"Thanks" I said as I reached his wrist, then slid my hand down to the ketchup.

He looked at me with wide eyes, and I gave him the best smile I could.

"Hey Bella?"

"What Emmett?"

"I dare you to drink that whole thing."

Ew. "What do I get if I do?"

"The satisfaction of winning a bet."

"No, if I do, then you have to ride a water slide, naked."

"And if you don't, you do."

"Fine." I replied. I didn't know what was worse, sliding naked down a slide, or gulping down about 5 tablespoons of ketchup.

I'm guessing the nakedness. I still didn't want to drink ketchup.

"Come on Bella! The clock is ticking!"

"I'm being timed?"

"You have 5 minutes!"

I took a deep breathe and took a sip of ketchup.

"You have to lick that cup clean! better do it fast, 4 minutes 30 seconds left!"

"Fine." I took a bigger gulp.

"Bella look! I'm Hannah Montana!" I looked at Emmett, and immediately spit the ketchup out of my mouth, some went up my nose. I couldn't contain my laughter. Emmett stole a Hannah Montana wig from a girl behind him. She didn't even notice. It was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. A 6 foot guy, very bulky and muscular, was wearing a blonde wig with brown highlights, then he started dancing around and singing her songs.

"Emmett your such a cheater!"

"Bella!" I heard a shriek, and looked from Emmett to Tanya. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Tanya had spots of ketchup all over her face and neck. That made me only laugh harder.

Emmett was now on the floor, wig still on, cracking up.

"Here let me help you." Edward told her. Such a gentleman, even though he was laughing just as hard as the rest of us. He wiped the ketchup off her face, it was so cute. Ugh!

"You ready to go down the slide naked Bella?" Emmett asked me as soon as he gave the little girl her wig back.

"That's not fair you made me laugh! I'll chug another cup of ketchup, you didn't give me a chance!" i whined to him. I did not wanna go down a slide naked.

"Fine, but now it has to be mixed with mustard."

"I hate mustard!"

"Well I'm sure Edward would love to help you take your top off" No chance.

"Fine I'll do it!" I told him.

And I did. I chugged Ketchard as Emmett called it, in one swallow. It was the most disgusting thing ever. Bleh!

We all went to a water slide after we ate. It was time for Emmett to fulfill his part of the dare. Emmett took off his pants right when he entered the dark tunnel so the lifegaurd didn't see him. The 6t of us were laughing our buts off. The lifeguard gave us a dirty look not sure why we were laughing. then we heard "My butt is touching the slide!" from Emmett and started cracking up all over again.

The rest of the day was very much the same. Bets(but we ruled out taking anymore clothing off because Emmett complained of plastic burn), more slides, bickering with Tanya, getting splashed by Emmett, and brushing past Edward, as flirtingly as I could. We all promised we would go on the biggest slide one more time, then we were going home. Well to the hotel.

I had one more chance to piss off Tanya.

She kept being so flirty with Edward, touching him, laughing at him, grabbing him. Ugh!

Right now she was sitting next to Edward, well practically on him, so now was my chance to get her away from him and step up my game. "Edward, come here, can I ask you something?" I called to him. He nodded said a few words to Tanya then started walking over to me.

Oh my goodness, Edward was coming over to me. What was I doing? Why was I doing all this to piss off this girl who was nothing more than a leech to me? I didn't want to do this anymore. This wasn't right. What right do I have to flirt with someone else's boyfriend? Ugh. Why did I have such a guilty conscience!

"Bella?"

"Oh, Edward, Hi." I couldn't do this anymore. This wasn't me.

"You had something to say?"

"Umm, Yeah," I said staring down at my feet. This was embarrassing, I couldn't look up at him. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" he sounded truly confused.

"My behavior today," I felt like I was telling Renee I was being bad at school, and now I had to say sorry. "I'm gonna back off now. I really am sorry though." I told him, then I started walking away.

"Bella, wait!" he called to me as he grabbed my hand to pull me back and face him.

I looked at him with skeptical eyes. What more did he want from me?

"_I'm_ sorry."

Now it was time for me to be confused and ask, "For what?"

"I didn't know Tanya was comi-"

"Oh no Edward, Don't. Don't say sorry for that. You're just going to confuse me more. Don't feel bad for me, I'm fine." Pity was the last thing I wanted from Edward.

"Confuse you?"

"I'm gonna skip this slide, tell Alice I'll meet you guys at the limo." I told him, so I didn't have to give him a confession.

"But Bell-"

"Edward! Come on let's go on the slide!" A shrill voice called in, interrupting him. I've never been more thankful for her cutting in.

I walked to the showers and changed into the clothes Alice packed for me. I waited on the outside of the limo for everyone to come back.

**EPOV**

Bella was confusing me like no other. And Tanya was being more annoying than ever.

All day it seemed as if Bella was trying to flirt with me. Staring at me, then when I look at her she smiled a big happy smile. None of those smiles touched her eyes though.

Then she kept brushing against me sending shocks through my system. She was driving me crazy. It took everything I had not to just wrap my arms around her.

Then she said sorry, for what reason I don't know. I should be the one that was sorry. I didn't know Tanya was coming. And then the way Tanya kept talking to Bella, like she had some disease. Ugh. Tanya can be so stupid sometimes.

I needed to set things straight between Bella and I. I thought we were getting closer after what happened this morning. Then today it was like nothing happened.

I began walking down the steps back to the showers, I needed to talk to Bella.

"Edward!" Tanya called after me.

She would've came after me but Alice held her back. I would have to thank her later.

I ran down, took a quick shower then went out to the limo.

Bella was sitting on the edge part of the limo where you step up to get in.

I went up to her and saw that she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

I picked her up and brought her inside of the limo. When I laid her down she started talking.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I responded, surprised, I thought she was sleeping. I looked at her again, and she _was_ sleeping. Her breathing was even, and her face was still filled with serenity.

"Edward." she called me again. "Sorry…" she said. Nothing she said was coherent, but it was clear. "can't like you…do….sorry." was all I could catch.

Does she mean what I think she did? If she did, why couldn't she like me?

Oh. Tanya. She kept mentioning Tanya. She thought I was dating Tanya! Haha! Oh, Bella. If only you knew.

Tanya! She ruins everything. She needs to let what happened to me and her years ago, go. I don't even notice her clinginess even more, I'm so used to it. She tries to get back with me every time she visits.

Bella must've been hurting a lot more than I thought she was. I didn't know. That's why she must've been so upset this morning! Ugh. I am so stupid.

Does she think everything that went on between me and her meant nothing to me?

But then why would she flirt?

"Edward…Edward?…EDWARD!"

"Oh Bella, yeah?" I thought she was just talking in her sleep.

"What's going on?"

"Um, nothing."

"Where is everyone?"

"Slide."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I came to check on you"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that,"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to talk to you Bella." yes, I definitely needed to do that.

"Okay? About what?" she asked incredulously.

I was going to say you and me, but that didn't seem right. "Us," I responded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's note:** Yeah okay so filler chapters: not my thing. But next chapter… Ohh Lala!! I can't wait. More drama coming up! Tanya, _and_ Bella are gonna be rattling things up a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading, I know it wasn't much, but I'll make up for it next chapter, I promise!. Review Please!

Thanks Very Much!


	11. Chapter 10: Misunderstandings

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...etc.

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights, except those on the Constitution. Which doesn't give these characters to me. Nope, Stephenie Meyer has those. Talk about equality… haha jkk.

**Misunderstandings**

_"Because I needed to talk to you Bella." yes, I definitely needed to do that._

_"Okay? About what?" she asked questioningly._

_I was going to say you and me, but that didn't seem right. "Us," I responded._

_--_

**BPOV**

"Us?" I responded questioningly. "What us? There is no us, I mean, there can't be-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." he said as he cut me off. "But, wait, what?"

"Huh?"

"You said can't "

"Yes." I agreed.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Edward seriously. Even if you did want me, this couldn't happen." Were we really talking about this? The stuff I get myself into.

"Why not?"

"Edward! Be serious-"

"I am"

"No you're not! Look at yourself." I followed my own directions, and almost lost my train of thought. "Now look at me. The difference is almost tangible."

"Now Bella. " He said softly. "You be serious. You really think any of this matters?"

"Yes. Yes it does! You, Edward, are a freaking celebrity! You're part of a very popular band, you tour the world, you're talented, a gentleman, and you're…gorgeous." he was going to cut me off, but I had to show him how unworthy I was if he wouldn't see the difference for himself. "Edward, I'm just Bella. I'm a small town girl. I'm plain, middle class, and sick." I whispered the last word. "I mean, the clothes I wear are barely even mine, they're all courtesy of Alice, if I had my way I would never dress like this!"

"Bella, I don't think you see yourself very clearly. You are a very gorgeous girl. You're more different than any girl I've ever met, and you're just, I don't know, your so, _Bella_, it's fascinating."

"And I think you believe in magic too much. All it is, is an optical illusion. You see what you want to."

"And this sight isn't bad at all. Can I just explain what I see in you Bella?" he lifted my chin up so I would look in his eyes. He couldn't sway my decision. No I wouldn't let him. Its best for the both of us. I nodded anyway. "You Bella," he started. "are the most rarest creature I've ever seen. You're beautiful inside and out. You're smart, sweet, and funny. You are most certainly not plain. You're Bella, you're beauty itself. And yet, you're not like every other girl. You're real. You're yourself, no matter what you're wearing, or who's with you. You're shy, and innocent, and that is just irresistible. You're-"

"Edward! My darling! I've missed you! That slide would've been more fun with you."

"Single." I finished for him. Yet another difference we have. He let go of my chin and looked at me with confused eyes.

I moved back to the corner I was sitting at before, before he could say anything else to me.

I stared out the window the whole trip back. Uninterested in all the conversation that was going on, and at the stares I was receiving. Finally we reached the hotel, and I went straight to sleep. Everyone else went back to the tour bus.

I didn't tell Alice about the little talk Edward and I had, positive that she would take his side.

I have so many things bottled up inside me, one day I know I'm just going to burst.

--

"Alice, PLEASE!! I'm begging you!" I whined.

"Bella, we're just going to a club. You just have to hang out, you don't have to drink or anything. You could stay backstage for all I care." Alice tried to reason with me, but I still wasn't ready to face Edward. She didn't know that.

"Aliceeee," I sounded as if I should be wailing on the ground and spnning in circles of misery like a little 5 year old.

"Bella, what's going on?" Man! I was hoping she wouldn't ask. Great acting skills, Bella. Never was one to be able to hide emotions.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go, its been like what? 4 days? Can't blame me if I'm worn out."

"No, that's definitely not it." She said eyeing me skeptically. "It's him again isn't it?"

"No!" I said back defensively. "Most definitely not."

"Which can only translate to absolutely!" she said back with a huge smile.

"NO!" I shouted then stepped out the door of the hotel room instantly bumping into someone. Instinctively they wrapped their arms around me.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, um, thanks, sorry bout this." I gestured to our entwined bodies.

"So you guys ready for the show?" He asked as he untangled himself from me.

"I thought it wasn't until later?"

"It is, but we have to practice, first."

"Oh, okay cool, then, yeah, I guess?" Even though I don't wanna go… at all!

"Yeah, so the limo is out there, Emmett, Rose, Tanya, and Edward are there too, so you can go on in."

Great! No way of getting out of this one. "Okayy," I said a bit whiningly, I really didn't want to go to this.

"Alice still inside?"

"Nope! Right here!" She called stepping out into the hallway.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs." I told them, though I don't think they were listening, lip locking like that. Ugh. If I didn't love them so much, and if they weren't so cute, I would've told them to get a room.

I walked down, and waited on a bench outside the hotel. I decided I'd wait for Alice and Jasper to come down.

They were together all the time. He was even there when we went shopping today! No one in their right mind would _volunteer _to go shopping with Alice. He _must_ love her. Well good for her, I just hope they don't go too fast in their relationship. But then, does Alice do anything at a normal pace?

"Come on Bells!" Alice called as she grabbed my wrist and thrusted me forward toward the limo. That limo. I'm getting tired of that huge long white metal box on wheels. It draws too much attention. And has unnecessary space, and air conditioners!

"Go!" she screamed at me pushing me into it. I stumbled inside, but was caught by a warm, strong grasp.

"Thanks Emmett"

"No prob!" he said through chuckles. "You're more entertaining than we'll ever be."

I was attempting to get up out of Emmett's grasp and my head turned to the right I saw something that made me just want to puke. Tanya was practically forcing her tongue down Edwards throat, it was disgusting. But it was a reality check. I realized I let Edward get to me I actually believed he meant what he said yesterday, in this stupid Kleenex box on wheels. 'Like me', my ass. _Want_ me, probably, but I'm no Tanya, I'm no whore.

I let out a quiet hmph, and let all my weight on Emmett.

"Tanya get off!" I heard Edward tell her angrily, he probably realized me and Alice stepped into the limo, being the gentleman he is. Why can't he just be a regular rockstar guy, so I can be turned off completely! "Bella. What happened?"

Emmett lifted me and placed me on the space beside him.

No one answered, expecting me to tell him. I shifted in my seat nervously. I didn't want to talk to him!

"Bella tripped." Emmett said for me. "I caught her." Yes, exactly _he_ caught me. Not the guy that said he would catch me any time I fell. _Any time at all. _Pfff. Lines. That's all they were.

I could still feel Edward eyeing me as if he wasn't sure to believe Emmett.

"Yes! Okay I tripped!" I looked right at him, angry at his stares, and not caring I had an audience watching. "I do that, alot! Didn't we already go over this? So stop looking at me like I'm keeping something from you! You shouldn't care anyway!" I yelled at him, at his hurt expression.

"Bella I-"

"Shut up Edward." Emmett told him. "You need to get your shit together."

Everyone was shocked. Especially me. Now that I really looked at Emmett, he reminded me of like, a big brother figure. He looked down at me and smiled. I whispered 'thanks' to him, then, looked out the window. The ride was quiet, except for the radio, but it was more like background music.

--

We pulled up to a club called 'BlackOut' and walked around back. There didn't seem to be alot of people yet.

We went down a short, dark hallway that had doors on either side of it. It ended in a spacious room that was dimly lit. Clearly, backstage.

"Finally you guys got here!" To our right was Mike…Ugh, Mike! He gave me a wink before continuing. "What was the hold up? The crowd shows around 7:30."

"You know people don't actually come til 9:00 ish, dude, that's when we're on." Emmett answered, thankfully not giving him the real reason for the hold up.

"Anyway you guys have to practice, and you only have until 7:00 so get going!" he said then stormed away.

"We have to practice, so you girls can pre-game if you'd like, at the bar, until we're done." Jasper said, nudging Alice, who was already linked to his arm.

"Yeah right Jazzy! You trying to get me drunk?" she asked him flirtingly. He smiled.

"Well looky there!" a voice called from behind us and a very tall figure with beautiful russet skin, and dark hair appeared.

"Jacob!" Emmett yelled toward him, and extended out a hand then brought him to him in a brotherly hug. "Long time no see!"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

"That doesn't matter!" Emmett told him as Edward gave him a hug, then Jasper did so as well. "How've you been?"

"Good, as always, but it looks like you guys are doing better. New groupies I see." He said as he nodded his head toward Alice and I, and looking straight at me. He smiled a big happy cheeky smile. Wow he had nice teeth.

I couldn't help but smile back. He had this aura that just pulled you in.

He looked away toward Rose and Tanya "I recognize your old ones here. How yah doing, Blondie?"

Rosalie scoffed at him and stuck out her tongue, then turned away and looked at Emmett. "I'm going to the bar," she kissed him then walked through a door.

"Tanya." Jacob greeted her, then gave her a big hug.

"But I don't remember you two, must be new, I would've recognized your faces any day."

"Jacob, this is Alice and Bella. Bella, Alice," Emmett said to us" Jacob Black, club owner and loyal friend."

"Loyal? What am I your pup? Don't think so." He responded. "Nice to meet you two." He said as he extended a warm hand toward Alice and I.

"You too." We responded in unison.

"So how long have you guys been following the gang?"

"Jake." Edward said, almost as a warning.

"Just asking! I'm curious."

"Huh?" I questioned, confused.

"How long have you been with 'The Eje' now?"

"What?" I asked still confused. We weren't with them. Well, Alice yeah.

"They're not!" Edward answered, almost screaming it at him. "We met them here the other day. They're not with us." Ouch, that shouldn't of stung me, but it did. I winced, he saw. "I mean, they're not our groupies. They're not stalking us." he said softly.

Oh! I understood now. Haha, Groupies? Seriously. That is almost funny enough to get my mind of Edward, just a little. "Haha! You actually believed we would sink so low as to follow a band around? We're no groupies."

Jacob chuckled. "I should've figured, you didn't look like groupies, but I couldn't be so sure. So you guys are from here?"

"Not exactly. We're from a little town about 4 hours away from here called Forks."

"Forks?" he asked incredulously. Oh here we go! What utensils will be used to make fun of our little town this time? Will he be plain and use spoons, or is he a big daredevil and gonna go sporks? Let's see 'Jacob's response' for 500 Alex…

"You live near La Push?" Wow. What is: the not expected! Someone actually knew where we lived? I'm amazed.

"Sort of."

"Haah" He chuckled. "Well that would explain it."

"Explain what?" I asked confused.

"Your skin. I was beginning to think you were part albino." He said as he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny, and what would explain the long hair? You like the feeling when it blows in the wind?" I said back to him jokingly. It was refreshing, I could never joke around with people, they were always afraid to hurt my feelings.

"Touche."

I smiled a big smile at him, and he returned the gesture. it was nice to feel so comfortable with someone.

"So you've been to the beach in La Push?" he asked

"Yup, First Beach, that's why we go there!"

"You should go cliff diving! Its real fun. You can't do it much here, and the view you get in La Push is a lot nicer. But I could never live there. Its too wet, how do you deal with that?"

"You get used to it. And it teaches you to be thankful for the sun." I told him, defensive of my little town, I loved it there!

"Yea-"

"We should probably get going." Edward said, rudely cutting Jake off. I glared at him, but he was too busy glaring at Jacob to notice.

"Go where?" I asked him.

"Practice." Oh, yeah, right! Their stupid concert thingy. "You guys should wait at the bar until we're done." He told us.

"Well you guys are welcome to stay backstage to, if you want," Jacob offered. It sounded like a good idea to me.

"Su-"

"No, I really think they should stay at the bar. Alice, you would want to see Jasper practice wouldn't you?" Edward chimed in.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Okay, what about you Bella?" Jacob asked me. I was going to agree but Edward looked really pissed, and I felt, for some reason, me staying would make it worse. What is wrong with this kid?

"No thanks, I should stay with Alice, make sure she doesn't get too tipsy," I smiled at him, then looked up at Edward who relaxed a bit.

He owes me, and I'm still mad at him. Luckily, this will be my last day I have to forcefully be with him, we're leaving for Forks tomorrow. But they're following.

Great! Not.

--

Wow. They were really great performers. I hated to admit it, but they were. Even with the lame club lights and fake smoke, they were still really good. But Edward seemed off a bit. I wouldn't have noticed if i hadn't seen him perform the other day.

Rosalie, Tanya, Alice and I were back, backstage waiting for the guys to come from the stage.

The club became instantly packed by 8:30. Paparrazi were everywhere. It was really annoying, I've never felt so bad for celebrities before. Its like a very shiny hell that's trying to blind you every 5 freaking seconds. Like seriously, do they use 5800 watt bulbs or something?

"You guys enjoy the show?"Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around Alice.

We all nodded.

"Where's everyone else Jazz?" Rosalie asked. Edward and Emmett didn't appear from the stage yet.

"Edward go!" We heard Emmett yell, then Edward shot out fro behind the curtain to where we were.

"Edward!" Tanya yelled to him then hugged him like she hasn't seen im in ages, instead of an hour or two.

He looked zone out, and kept his arms to his sides.

"Eddie?" Tanya asked, confused..

"Edward. Go, you need to do this." Emmett said to him. What was going on?

"Bella." he called to me. Me, Why?

I was bewildered. "Huh?"

"I..." he trailed off, and Tanya let go of all of him, except for an arm.

"Bella he needs to talk to you." Emmett told me. "Give him a chance, let him explain."

"Explain what? There's nothing to discuss."

"I think there is." Alice chimed in.

"No there's not."

"Bella, there is." This was Rosalie, even Rosalie was getting into the mix!

"No I agree with Bella, there is nothing Eddie and her need to 'discuss'" Tanya stated.

"Exactly!" Ew. Did i just agree with her?

"Shush Tanya, this has nothing to do with you right now!" Alice yelled at her.

They started to quarrel. I was so confused. We already spoke. What more could he have to say to me?

All of a sudden I felt a warmth gripping my hand. I was about to struggle against it, but Alice, Tanya, and Rosalie's yelling was starting to give me a headache, I had to get out of that room, even if it was to heartbreak.

--

He led me through a door, to the outside, and behind the building. No one was out here except us two, and the shining city below us.

"Is there really more to say Edward?"

There was a long pause. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was empty, suspenseful.

"Yes." he finally answered.

I waited. I had nothing else to say. And I was afraid if I did say something, it would be the truth, and that couldn't be good.

"Bella." He closed the distance between us and cupped my face in his hand, and tilted it up, toward him.

"Wait. Before you say anything," I told him as I took a step away from him. I wasn't coherent with him in such close proximity to myself. "Dont. "

"But Bella, I like you." Really? No, no. He can't. _Remember Bella: he's really saying he wants you, or any girl for that matter, he's a guy. But he's Edward Masen! How much more gentleman can you get than... no! he's dating a whore!_

"No, you don't. You have a girlfriend, be happy with-"

"I have a what?" He asked me as if I told him he had an extra head or something.

"GiRL-FRIEND"

He busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked him so confused, I thought we were being serious.

"I'm sorry, its just, you're talking about Tanya aren't you?" he asked me.

"Well duh!" I told him.

"Eck! Me and Tanya, no way! I mean we have before, years back, but she can never seem to let go. She's very...clingy."

"Oh, I haven't notice" I muttered under my breathe sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if we gave you that impression Bella, but we're not dating, she's no more than a famly friend to me now. She likes to visit us sometimes so maybe she can find a way for someone to discover her so she can get her own start in this crazy industry. I know she's annoying but we all sort of got used to it" He shrugged.

They weren't going out. But they still make out. Not cool.

I shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

I laughed one humorless huff. "What do you want from me Edward?" I finally asked it. I asked the question that's been eating away at me like a termite on bark. If we're having our little confessional now, might as well get all my answers.

"Nothing... and Everything, whatever I can have."

"Without the cryptics, please." I begged.

"Bella I want _you_." Ugh! I couldn't let his words affect me, but _he_ already did, long before.

"I can't be what you want though!" I told him. "I'm no Tanya! She's exactly the type of person I never wanted to be."

"Bella. That's exactly why I like you. You are so unlike any girl I've met before, and I've met a lot of girls-"

"Yeah and I bet you got to know them real well." I cut him off.

"Bella! You really think I'm like that?" he was starting to get angry now. "I would never!"

"You wouldn't?" I retorted back. "When Tanya came into the bathroom back in the restaurant yesterday and she talked about how you guys hung out in bathrooms or whatever, what was that, huh? I'm not like that Edward! I can't be! I never will be!"

"That' a misunderstanding Bella," he told me softly. "When we were kids we'd dare each other to go into the opposite gender's bathroom, and we'd kid around in there. I promise you I'm not like that. To tell you the truth, I'm a virgin. I was taught to respect women, and treat them sacredly," He was so convincing. I wanted to believe every single one of his words, to give in into this love spell, but I had to stay strong for the both of us. There had to be a breach in his gentleman act somewhere.

"But it's okay to shove your tongue down your 'family friend''s throat?" He took a step towards me and took my face into his hand again.

"No. It's not." he smiled. "You have to believe me, that I wanted no part of that. But what can I say? She's jealous of you Bella."

"Jealous? Of me? Yeah right. What world are you living in? Where I'm pretty and Tanyas are jealous, haah! riiighhhhttt." I said not believing him. That was impossible.

"It's true whether you want to believe it or not, Bella dear. You have a hold on me like no other. And Tanya can't stand that." he smiled again, crookedly this time, amazingly, spectacularly, I could go on for hours just describing that smile of his. But back to the matter at hand... What were we talking about again? Oh that's right!

"How can I possibly have a hold on you? I don't even have a hold of myself!"

"I already told you, you don't see yourself clearly."

"But..." I didn't know what to say. What was my defense? I wanted this just as much as he did. It would be so easy to give in. I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. They were so full of hope, so happy, curious, and a bit scared. How could I cause such a riot? What was I supposed to do now?

I didn't have time to make up my mind. All of a sudden I was thinking the next, I felt something warm, and velvet soft crash down on my lips. And they were just moving. It was effortless. Our lips were synchronized with one another. At the moment I didn't even care about what I was thinking, what I was about to say, or do. What mattered was right now, how I could feel fireworks exploding through my body. How I could see my future so clearly, if only I had one. How much the person in front of me meant so much to me in such a short amount of time.

How I was starting to get dizzy, but didn't want to stop kissing him.

Luckily, he pulled away, or I would've fainted right there in his arms.

"Bella," he whispered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

"Edward, i can't-"

"Shh, wait." he placed his hand on the upper left side of my chest feeling my heartbeat. When it began to slow and return to a normal pace, he moved his hand down to my waist and intertwined his hands behind me, encircling me to him. My head rested on his chest, exhausted. "Bella" he called.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Are you willing to give me a chance?"

I looked up at him then. Those same hope filled eyes as before. This was such a catch 22. Either way, we both get hurt. But I had to pick what was going to be less painful for him. But what was the right decision?

I shook my head, "I can't."

"You _can't,?_"

I shook my head again, and broke from his grasp.

"And why not?"

"I'm sick." I told him. Might as well stick to the truth, maybe it'll be easier this way.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"I just told you. Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you," he told me. "I just don't see what your reason is."

"I'M SI-" I began to yell at him.

"I know. I know you're not perfect. No one is. But you're perfect for me. And that's all I care about, so I want you, flaws and all."

"But Edward! My sickness is a flaw that controls my whole life! I don't think you understand!"

"I do."

"You don't!" I argued.

"Yes."

"No!"

"I love you."

What? He what? Huh? Did I hear him right. No I couldn't have. He couldn't. No...no.no...NO!! "You can't" I responded weakly through tears. This wasn't suppose to happen! He can't love me!

"Too late."

"No."

"Then tell me." he said.

"What?"

"Tell me that you don't love me."

"I..." I couldn't tell him that. But I had to tell him something. It was now or never. I wouldn't ruin the future. No. I needed to give him what he wanted. For both of us. "I _don't _love you."

So I gave him the best lie I could. I looked right at his eyes. I could still see the green behind my tears. Hopefully he couldn't see the lie behind them. I wasn't going to ruin his future. He wants a happy life, and he'll have one without my interruption. And I needed this too. Free of the burden of causing more heartache than I needed to.

After I told him that I walked away. And didn't look back.

**EPOV**

_"I don't love you" _she said. She actually said it. I don't know if 4 words could hurt any more than that. Forget about sticks and stones. I would've taken those anyday. Bella didn't love me. I half expected it, but it still hurts, a lot. I tried to make my way back through the main entrance of the club but I couldn't make it, I broke down, and slid down the wall on the side of the building.

_"I don't love you" _Why? _Because you're stupid Edward, you pushed her away. You freaking idiot told her to say those words anyway!_But I wanted her to prove me wrong! I always knew such a pure creature like her was meant for someone more worthy than me but I still hoped. I felt like I had her, then at the end, she was gone...again...Just a dream. Just an angel.

But now, I was so numb. I just keep repeating those four irritatingly hurtful words over and over again. Wishing maybe I misunderstood her and she said do, she didn't even whisper the word don't!

"Edward!" I heard my name being called from afar. "Edward!!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Oh Edward! There you are!"

Tanya came beside me and tried to stand me up. I did. But I just wanted to plop back down again. I wanted to be alone, in the dark, not with some annoying prissy girl following my tracks all day.

"Eddie you look terrible! What happened?" she asked, faking concern. I don't need her pity.

I shrugged. I didn't really care for Tanya right now... Where'd Bella go?

"Is this about that Bella girl? She came in, in tears, but she healed pretty quickly she's laughing over by the lounge couches with Jacob. Don't sweat it Edward." Tanya said, as if reading my thoughts.

She's _laughing_? With _Jacob_? Was there something I didn't do right? Is there something wrong with me? Damn, I sound like a girl. But I don't care! Bella would choose Jacob over me?

"Tanya, what don't you like about me?" I asked her emotionlessly.

"What's not to like Eddie? Your cute, tall, handsome, famous," I spaced out on her words after that. Basically, I sounded shallow.

_'flash'_

_What the hell? _I was blinded by flashing bulbs. Oh Great. Paparazzi found me.

"Ohh who's this Edward, Your girlfriend??" They asked, I didn't answer, I just wanted to punch them in the face.

"Yes!" Tanya answered. "I am! I'm Tanya! Remember the name, remember the face!"

"Can I get a kiss between the cute couple?" The paparazzi asked.

Then I felt something slimy moving against my lips trying to pry the open. I complied. I really didn't care at the moment. Nothing mattered. She forced her tongue into my mouth and I just let her do whatever. It felt nothing like my kiss with Bella. My kiss with Bella was simple, and sweet, innocent, and irresistible. This one was hot, and sticky. Kind of gross actually. I pulled away and pushed Tanya off of me. I shoved the camera out of my face and went through the back entrance to the club.

Bella was in the room talking animatedly with Jacob. I just kept staring at her. She was breathtaking. And i remembered our conversation all over again. As if she'd think a sickness would stop me from feeling the way i do. But she kept using it as an excuse as if... it explained everything. Why would that stop me?

Oh. Oh no. How could I forget? Terminal. She's terminal. Bella has less than a year to live. Is that why she thinks its an excuse? Is that why she told me she didn't love me? Because she truly thinks she _can't_?

No, or she could seriously just not feel the same way. Most likely. But will I really be able to let her go? I'll have to. For her at least. If she doesn't want anything to do with me , she won't. However she wants it. Which is probably the case, because she seems to have forgotten about me and is getting very acquainted with Jacob Black over there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:**Sorry again.. for the delay! I started school and its stressing me out! Haha I hate it! I don't have much time to write anymore, but I don't want to give up on this story, or like pick it up months from now. So I'm going to try to update at least once a week, I can't make promises though! Haha, and it really sucks cause I'm starting to get into the more drama-y parts, and I love that stuff! But anyway, its the weekend and as you're reading this, Im working on the next chapter so MAYBE I can get it in tomorrow? Not so sure. I have to finish mi espanol tres tarea! :D Anyway! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay. Review Pretty Please!!

-Thank You Muy Mucho!x3


	12. Chapter 11: New Perspective

**A.n.: **You should check out page one. ; D

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…nada.

**Perspectives**

**BPOV**

I ran into a dark room, I was practically blind behind my tears._What have I done?_

I was the worst type of person ever. Mike looks like a saint next to me. I was a heartbreaker…How could I do that?

How could I let someone spill their heart out to me then tell them I don't want it?

But I had to, right? I had no other choice! If tables were turned, and the fates on my side, I would've said yes in a heartbeat. Shoot! I would've said yes in _half _a heartbeat! This was Edward Masen for goodness sake's! But, that's not the case.

So here I am, on a floor, of a pitch black room, sulking in the shadows with tears streaming down my face. I was choking on my tears, trying to hold them down, with loud gasps escaping through.

I heard knocking on the door through one of my remissions. A gasp escaped again, no doubt someone knew I was in here, if they were ever doubting before.

"Bella? Is that you? You alright in there?" A husky voice asked from the other side of the door, not that I could actually place where the door was.

I didn't answer, knowing it would come out cracked, with another embarrassing gasp escaping through as well.

"I'm gonna come in, okay?" he asked hesitantly.

The door creaked open, exposing a tall figure, then closed shut again, leaving me in the darkness once again.

"Do you want me to turn the light on?" Jacob asked as he sat down on the space next to me.

I shook my head. Then, realizing how stupid the gesture was in the dark, I squeaked out a 'No'. The dark was peaceful. Darkness was easier to face than the truth, than reality.

"Do you want to talk about?" he said after a few minutes.

I finally began breathing normally again, and my tears were finally dying down. But if I ever had to think about love anytime soon, I'm sure I would just break down all over again.

"No. Never again." I told him truthfully, I couldn't handle it.

My eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness since I pulled my head from under my arms. I saw him nod.

"I understand."

He understands? Just like that? No 20 questions forcing me to spill? People are way too nice to me over here. Too nice for their own good. Makes me feel even guiltier! He's here trying to comfort me when I'm in pieces, and I can't even give him an explanation.

"It's a long story."

"Well if you're willing to tell the tale, I'm willing to listen." he responded. That made me smile. The way that he said 'listen' instead of 'hear'.

I was sure that if Jacob and I weren't hours away from each other, we'd be really good friends.

I nodded. "Why don't I just give you the gist of my whole situation?"

Then he nodded.

"My story's like every story you've heard before, except with a few twists." I told him.

"Care to explain?"

"Well for one, it happened in such a short amount of time."

"What happened?"

"Oh, well my story basically, is Girl meets boy, boy loves girl, and boy tells girl he loves her, and girl runs away, both boy and girl get hurt. The end." I had to tell it that way, anything else would've started me going all over again.

"That's not a very happy story."

"No, not at all" I agreed.

"And the twists?"

"Oh yes, those. Well let's see here : Boy, is a band member that tours all over the nation. Girl is a small town gal, who's father is the local sheriff. He's rich, she's not. He's beautiful, she's not. Oh, and the girl is sick with cancer and possibly can't live for more than 7 months."

"Wow." he said, I guess, for the last part of what I said.

"Yes. _Wow_." I repeated, amazed I was actually able to tell him all of that without a sniffle escaping.

"You forgot one major detail."

"And what's that?"

"They love each other. And isn't that what always makes for the happy ending? It seems your story is not quite done yet."

I ran the story back through my head. "I never told you the girl loved the guy."

"You didn't have to Bella. It's written all over your face, it's in your voice even when you're just saying the word 'boy', instead of his name. And it's the reason you ran away, isn't it?"

Tears were coming down again, thankfully, it wasn't going full throttle…yet. I nodded. "That obvious?"

He nodded too. "You didn't have to run away you know."

"Yeah, I did, I couldn't hurt him like that Jacob."

"Isn't that what you just did?"

I gasped in shock at his accusation.

"I mean, you could've told him, you know, that you loved him and all."

I shook my head. "I'm trying to save him. If we went any further with a relationship, he would've been feeling a lot worse."

"Maybe not."

"Yes he would!"

"Are you always so stubborn?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Well what if I gave you some proof?"

"Yeah, okay, and how would you do that?"

"My own little story." he responded.

"Does it have a happy ending?" I asked.

"Don't think so. But!" He saw me , I was going to cut him off saying I didn't really want to hear it, I couldn't take any more sad stories, when I had my own one brewing up. "It could help you make your own."

"You know Jake," I said to him, trying to keep the conversation light, for a moment at least, "I never took you for someone so deep."

"Well if you'd let me tell my story, maybe you could find out why," he said to me accusingly.

"Okayyyy." I said faking a whine. Then smiled. "Hit me."

"Well, to start off with, I know what its like to be on the receiving end of someone who loves me but was sick." I looked up at him incredulously. "I'm serious! My mom had leukemia. " he started softly. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. Shocked.

"It tore my whole family apart. My mom left my dad, sisters, and I to spare us. She was so weak. But she was our rock. We relied on her so much, she was the last person I would ever think of as vulnerable. She took care of every single one of us, and she'd do it before ever considering herself." he inhaled a deep breathe and continued again.

"We loved her so much, and it hurt to think she left us. We kept asking dad why she did it. Leukemia was never an answer good enough for us. So what did it matter that she had it? So what if she was weak? We wouldn't think less of her. We would love her all the same. We would take care of her. But she never did come back. Weakness wasn't something she thought she should let her kids see, especially from her. She wouldn't let us hurt seeing her hurt. But what she didn't know was that she hurt us even more. By trying to protect us from heartache, she caused it again and again. She spent her last months away from us. She left us letters telling her how much she loved us and why she had to leave. But it hurt all the same. I wanted her to say it. I wanted to hear her tell me she loved me. I wanted to be by her side at bed everyday paying her back for all the shit I pulled, and every time I was sick in bed." He paused, he was near tears, and it broke my heart, I began rubbing circles in his back.

"Of course I forgive her for it. She only did it with us on her mind, in her heart. But still, I wished she would've let us in. Let us take care of her. Let us love her." Jacob inhaled, and exhaled deep breathes. I gave him a big hug, and said 'sorry' for his pain. I wish a simple word like that could heal it.

He smiled his thanks to me, then looked right into my eyes. Even in the darkness they were piercing. "Let Edward be there for you Bella. For yourself, and for him. I've never seen Edward look at anyone the way he looks at you. You don't _have _to break his heart."

I thought this over for a minute. Jacob's story really touched me. Could I put Edward through the same pain Jake's mom put them through? And if I didn't, would the pain in the end be worse?

Jacob could see my hesitation. "Think about it Bella. It would be worse for Edward. I knew my mom loved me, but Edward? He's clueless to your feelings. Are you going to be able to leave this world knowing someone you love will be left thinking you never cared for them? And you know in the end someone is going to tell them how you felt, how do you think he will fair then?"

"Jacob it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing. But Edward-"

"No. We'll be here for Edward, if worse comes to worse. He has his friends and his family, but while he can, let him have you. If you want him to that is." he ended. teasingly.

"You guys are really close aren't you?"

"Like brothers."

I nodded. "Okay Jake, I'll consider it." I told him, and surprisingly, I meant it. I was so determined not to let this happen. To not give in. But this one boy, with this one story changed all that. His story put my mind on a different course of things. A new perspective, and I kind of liked it. Why not make things as good as they could possibly be, for right now? Leave the future for the future and the time travelers.

Suddenly I felt free. I could let something happen that I wanted to. I saw how happy I could be and things didn't fade to black.

I would let this happen. I would be happy. We both would be happy. But now I had to tell Edward how I felt. Would he listen?

--

Jacob and I left the dark room, and sat on the couch in the backstage lounge place. I still haven't built enough courage up to talk to Edward, but I would do it soon. I needed to.

Jacob and I agreed that I had to do it by Wednesday, that gave me 4 days, he'd be visiting La Push then and agreed to come visit me to see if I did it.

We stayed on light topics, and he kept cracking me up. He was such a fun person to be with.

He was telling me about cliff diving.

"You need to do it! Its like all the thrills of free falling, but then the refreshing splash of jumping into a pool."

"Then grinding against rocks right?"

"No! Its all about timing. Anyway! You dwell too much about the negative. Think about the fun stuff. Like being on the top of that cliff. Seeing the sea's horizon where teal fades into navy, then back up to periwinkle. The breeze covering you from head to toe. Then the launch! That's the best. When you get the air trying to keep you up, but you just keep going down, down, down. Your stomach drops, and gravity takes over. It scares the shit out of me every time, but its thrilling. I love it."

"Yeah, mhmm. I'll call you when I decide to turn suicidal," I told him. His description is nice and all, its just I'm not much of a girl for extreme sports. For all I know, a rock could sporadically pop up out of nowhere, and it would be angled to be at the exact point to where it hits my head when I dive, leaving me unconscious. I shuddered I could see it now.

As I was running my scenario through my head I heard a loud thump against a wall. I opened my eyes and saw Edward holding up Jacob against the wall by his collar.

--

**EPOV**

I couldn't take it.

I suddenly heard Bella giggling and utter the word 'suicidal' and I snapped. I threw Jacob against a wall and wanted to punch the living shit out of him.

"Stay away from her!" I shouted.

"The hell is your problem man? Ease up!"

What was I doing? Jacob's one of my best friends, but he was flirting with Bella! I turned around and saw her shocked expression. _Bella._

That brought my anger back again. I faced Jacob again. "She won't fall for your silly tricks! She's not one of your playboy bunnies, alright? So lay off her!"

"Chill!" Jacob screamed at me.

"Edward what are you talking about?" I heard Bella's soft voice call from behind me. I faced her again, and let go of Jacob. Just the sight of her made me relax. Just a bit.

"Bella what did Jacob tell you? He's a creep don't listen to him. He's just trying to get in your pants, like with every other groupie we bring around." I told her. I won't let him get to her. Jacob was my friend, but I loved Bella, even if she didn't feel the same.

"Jacob wasn't telling me anything like that!" she said. _Tricks._ I thought in my head. "Actually he was helping me. I had a problem, and he fixed it." she finished.

Wow, didn't expect that. I turned back to Jacob with incredulous eyes. He nodded once. And I turned my direction back to Bella again.

"A problem? Like?"

"Like, about how I _truly_ feel, and how stupid I am. He showed me how lying to you was probably one of the stupidest things I could do."

Lying to me? What? "Care to explain?" I asked her letting bewilderment cover my tone.

"I lied to you Edward. I lied to you, I ran away from you, and I hurt you. But that was all wrong. I'm giving up now. And I'm going to let the chips fall where they may. I'm done hurting you, while I can."

"I'm still not following you."

"Would you like the truth?" She asked me seriously.

"I'd love it." I told her.

"Well, I love you." she responded. Suddenly all the anger I felt had been lifted. The agony and despair moments earlier were gone, as if they were never there in the first place.

"Really?" I asked her, not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Absolutely." she told me with a stunning smile on her face, and that was all I needed to hear. Her lips were on mine in an instant. They were filled with as much eagerness as mine were, which surprised me, because usually she was hesitant, shy. Mm, but this was much more irresistible.

If only this moment could've lasted forever, but it's been said before: All great things must come to an end. If only love could be the exception.

But I was stupid to think that. I just wish the rain could've waited a lot longer for it to fall on our parade.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N.:** Another chapter down! Sorry, I know it's alot shorter than the usual. _I EXCHANGED THE SUMMARY WITH A PREFACE._ (Yeah i know I was stupid and wrote prologue the first time..I wasn't thinking.) So you guys should check that out. R&R please! Anyway, Feelings are out in the open now! Yay! Haha. Time for stuff to get fluffy!! I'm still hoping I can keep up with the at least one chapter a week thing, but school is such a major pain in the buttt! I'm starting to forget my own story! I had to re-read parts of it! :P

Please review, they spark the motivation, and I need a lot of that. I don't want to put it on hiatus, but writing is getting a bit harder for me right now with all this school work. Ah!

Oh! And did you hear about the leaked Midnight Sun draft? I feel so sorry for Stephenie Meyer. Hopefully she'll be able to get passed what this stupid person did and realize her fans love her (and her books) and finish writing Midnight Sun.

Fingers crossed!

On a more positive note… tomorrow there's no school! Happy Labor Day to everyone!

Thanks Extremely Much! Hope you enjoyed!!


	13. Chapter 12: Disturbance

**A/N:** Yeah I know.. 'wOW AN UPDDATE?!' note Later, you guys deserve a chap. Noww.

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Disturbance**

**BPOV**

Have you ever been so happy you feel your heart swell up inside filling your arteries with sparks of joy? And every breath you breathe fills your lungs inside with warmth and comfort, then when you release a big smile gets plastered on your face every time?

It's a great feeling if you've never experienced it before. And its even more great when you have a green-eyed god sharing the same expression as your own.

Completeness. If I could explain what I felt right then, that would be the word.

I could say happy, jubilant, superb, but that didn't fit. I felt so much more than that. I felt whole. One-hundred percent, not even 99.9 percent. I was intact. Full.

Complete.

"You really mean it?" he asked me staring deeply into my eyes, and breaking me out of my joyful reverie.

"What?" I asked a bit dazed.

"You really mean that you love me?"

I laughed. "Yes." I told him with a big, sincere smile on my face. I nodded. "Yes I do. If you could believe a person could fall in love in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah I do." he responded. "I'm in the same situation."

I smiled even wider at that. I tried to bite my lip to get my lips to close together for just an instant, because I probably looked like a goof smiling so big, but my lip slipped right through. I couldn't help it.

"What's going on in here?" a voice I knew well called.

"Love story in the making." Responded another voice, one I have learned well. I have him to thank for this feeling.

That brought me to stop looking at the most beautiful pools of green, to my staring friends.

"Thank you." I told Jacob.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Huh? For what?" he asked.

"This." I told him as I gripped on tighter to Edward and flashed Jake a huge grin.

He shrugged. "Welcome, I guess."

"Oh My Lordy! You can't possibly mean what I think you do! Edward, Bella! Bella, Edward! Eeeeek! I knew it I just knew it! Hah!" she gloated. "Told ya! You two are so absolutely adorable together! I'm so happy for you two!" She told us as she pranced over and stole me away from Edwards grasp into her own.

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her back then walked back into Edwards arms.

For the remainder of the evening we all stayed in the lounge room. Everyone was grinning at Edward and I, and they were making plans, promising to visit Jacob again sometime soon.

I started feeling drowsy, but content in Edwards warm embrace.

"Go to sleep Bella." He whispered softly in my ear.

I shook my head no. I couldn't. Not yet. Not with such a great night. I could wake up, and everything could be gone in a poof.

"Yes." he told me. Then he started humming a very beautiful melody. It was peaceful, and soft, it flowed nicely, elegantly and had surprising turns that you didn't expect, but it fit in perfectly with everything else. It wasn't from any of his previous songs. No, definitely not, I would've been able to pick it out. It was the perfect lullaby, and I couldn't resist. Before I knew it I was sinking deep into dreamland.

--

I expected to wake up the same as I have been for the last, what? 5 days? Same stale walls, same giant bed with noisy rustling comforters, but this morning was different. This morning I woke up to a beautiful sight. I woke up to every girl's (and some guy's maybe? I mean who could blame them!) dream laying on the couch parallel to my side of the bed.

I just laid there staring at him. How peaceful he looks sleeping. He was probably in some far away land, or dreaming up lyrics to their next big hit. Or dreaming about me? I wish. I knew I was dreaming of him last night.

I sighed in contentment, and turned on my back to face the ceiling fan. How lucky I've been, but still, I can't help that nagging part of my brain that is telling me I can't do this to him. But hopefully, _hopefully_, I'm making the right decision, for both of us.

I sighed again. This time in exhaustion of thinking that way. It took so much energy to self-loathe but I couldn't help it. I should check into therapy. Like I need more people telling me what's wrong with me.

I heard a quiet shuffling next to me, and turned back around to face Edward. Looks like he wanted to lay on his back too. I had to stifle a chuckle. He was such a tall guy on a short couch. Awee.

Now I just couldn't help myself. I stepped from under my covers and tiptoed to the couch and laid down between his chest and extended arm. I pulled the afghan that fell to the floor around us both, and almost went back to sleep.

"Mmmm, your so soft." He mumbled.

This time I had to laugh. "Thank you?"

He yawned, and stretched, then put his arms around me.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes you did, thank you."

"For waking you up?"

"Yup. And for showing me that for once, reality is better than any dream I could think of."

He's such a Casanova. I rolled my eyes at him, then snuggled closer into his chest to hide my blush.

"Oh I forgot!" he exclaimed, causing me to jerk my neck up at him.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain. I must've slept wrongly last night because I had a stiff neck, and it hurt _badly_.

"Bella what's wrong!" Edward asked me worriedly. But I couldn't answer him, my neck hurt too bad I couldn't think of anything except that pain.

"What happened?" I heard Alice ask from the kitchen.

"I don't know!!" I could tell Edward was extremely worried now. He tried to rub my arms to soothe me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked frantically as she knelt by my side.

"My neck! Ugh! Ow!"

"Your neck?" Alice asked me incredulously. "Your neck! You got us all freaked out cause you have a stiff neck? Ughh!" Then she stomped back to the kitchen.

The pain was starting to fade away, and I was able to move my head again, I rolled my head back and for the, side to side.

"Wait what happened exactly?" Edward asked me as he took hold of my shoulders.

"My neck started to cramp up. Ugh! That hurt like hell." I said still rolling my head around in circles.

Then Edward started busting out in laughter.

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Ow." he said calmly rubbing the spot I hit, "So did that." he told me as he smiled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Bella! You were freaking out I thought you were having a seizure or something! I'm laughing half out of shock, half because you made so much commotion for that little thing."

"Hmph! It hurt like a seizure!" I told him defensively.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Fine don't believe me!" I said to him as I went back to the big bed and under the covers, mad at him for thinking that didn't hurt. I'd like to see him go through that! Eh, maybe not. It really did hurt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, and circling me in his arms from behind.

I tried to scoot away from him, stubborn.

"Bella. Really I am. Do you feel better now?" He began moving his arms form my waist to around my neck, massaging it there.

Instantly I relaxed.

"Now, forgive me? You were just so cute."

"Withering in pain, oh yeah thanks, let me go shock myself for your entertainment." I replied to him sarcastically.

"Is that a yes?" _I'm _cute? Looks who's being the cute one now, pouting and asking for forgiveness. Ugh. Cheater.

"Fine. Yeah, yeah." I said blowing the whole thing off.

"Thank you." he told me as he kissed the back of my neck one. Just a peck, but it sent a thousand jolts of electricity through my system. Wow. I turned around and faced him. Right when I was about to kiss him, I remembered the whole reason I had that little episode in the first place.

"What did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"Remember! You burst out all of a sudden and said 'Oh I forgot!'"

"Oh riiight." he said nodding in remembrance. "I forgot, that I owe you a few I love you's."

I cocked my head to the side in question.

"You talk in your sleep."

That was all I needed to hear. I groaned, and flushed bright red in embarrassment. Out of all the things I do in my sleep! The thing I do the least is the one that haunts me! Ugh!

"How bad was it?" I asked him. Might as well get this over with.

"Bad? I didn't think it was bad at all. I was quite amused actually."

Oh no. "What did I say?"

"Not much. Just begging Alice not to take you to hell." ahh, I would be dreaming of not going to the mall. "You were naming some groceries too." Groceries, really? Oh Right! I wanted to try something different to cook, lemon pepper zest chicken, I still need those ingredients. "And then you said my name a few times, and 'I love you' a few more times." he concluded.

I once again buried my face into his chest.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed, I'm sure I'd be saying that same things if I spoke in my sleep, except well, not the groceries maybe, and I'd change Edward to Bella of course."

"Think your funny?" I asked him, and crossed my arms, faking anger.

Instead of the response I was expecting, he kissed my forehead and whispered 'I love you, too' in my ear.

And that was all I needed.

--

"It's just 3 days you guys, chill." Alice is telling Edward and I.

"Leave us alone! You get to ride back down to Forks with them while I have to go back today, _alone!_"

"I told you I would go with you if you wanted."

"No, it's okay." Even though I probably would regret that later when I'm in the limo, all alone. Right now I just wanted her to leave me and Edward alone and let us mope and be cheesy.

You see I have to go back to Forks today for an appointment. Me staying away for 5 days is pretty dangerous apparently, so here I am squeezing the life out of Edward one more time before I have to wait 72 hours until I see him again.

"Okay bye." I finally say. One last peck and next thing I know I'm off in the dark limo, back home to Forks.

Everything that happened seemed so fast, so sudden, so _right_.

I replayed scenarios of Edward and I over and over again in my head. Watching the sunset. Holding hands and walking along the beach. The typical romantic stuff that brings an 'awe' to all lovesick teenage girls.

I was stuck in that dream state the whole four hours. Before I knew it I was in from of that dreadful hospital. How embarrassing. Who takes a freaking limo to a hospital?

But that little negative detail wasn't enough to bring down the curves of my lips.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me as I stepped through the automatic doors. "Must've been a good trip, huh? You haven't smiled like that in a while." he stated, as he too, put a smile on his face.

"Yeah," I agreed with a sigh and, automatically, my lips taking the curve they had since last night.

"That's good. Ready to get this over with?"

I groaned, but I doubt it truly looked like I dreaded this. "Why not."

"Isabella, this way please." A nurse in pasty purple scrubs said to me.

I nodded and followed her back to the X-Ray room. They did what they had to do, and I returned to the room with Charlie, awaiting my results.

"So tell me about this trip of yours." Charlie asked, trying to make small talk.

"It was good. We went to the concert, hung out with the boys a bit-"

"Boys?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Boys. As in from the male species. You know XY chromosome, that whole thing." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know what boys are…they're animals." he responded.

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to listen to the rest of what happened, or what?"

"Fine continue, I'll talk to you about the boys later."

"I'm sure you will" I muttered under my breathe.

"What was that?"

"Uh…" But before I even had to make an excuse the doctor came in with my results. Saved by the X-rays.

"Good evening Chief Swan, Isabella." he greeted us. We nodded at him.

"Well, did you enjoy your trip Bella?" he asked me.

"It was fine." I said with a smile, remembering again.

"Fantastic." he replied. Then he moved on. "Well I have the results right here." he said to us waving a manila folder.

"Great! Can we see them?" I asked him, impatient. I wanted to leave already so I could go home take a shower, then spend the rest of the night talking to Edward. I wondered what he was doing…

"Of course." he replied. _Okay doc then put it on the screen tell me the diagnosis, then release me already...come on!_

Finally he slid the black, blue sheet onto the lighted screen, and my cervix appeared on it. It looked a little different though.

"I'm sorry to say this, Chief Swan, Bella. But we may have found another disturbance."

And suddenly, I wasn't smiling anymore. I wasn't doing anything anymore. But falling, into nowhere, into everywhere. _Another disturbance. _Wasn't one enough?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's note.: **I know I know I know. I'm sorry! Its been like 2 months. I've been so out of it though. School is really hard, and I've barely had time to finish hw. I really am sorry you guys! I was like so frustrated, I almost deleted this. I kept saying I could've made it better, and blah blah blah. But I'm deciding to try to finish it, then fix it up later when I completed it. Too many knots are left untied, so I doubt I'm deleting it. And I really don't want to put it on hiatus, so I'm going to try and update when I can. Hopefully the next chapter will come faster than this one did! (it should, the quarter is about over so.) And I got messages asking about how long this might be… and I'm thinking like 23-ish chapters. I have a lot of things left to explain. Don't worry I didn't forget about any of them

On to twilight newss…

Did you guys check out that trailer? Wasn't it the greatest thing you've ever seen? I think it showed a little much, but still it was awesome, and looks soooo good in HD. (but wait, why would Edward wear sunglasses?) I can't wait for the movie! I doubt I'd be allowed to go for the midnight release though, my parents would be lame like that! Haha. 38 more days!! (I believe.)

& haha did you guys see that Edward doll? I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it . I wish they made him wear just a longsleeve shirt though, cause I'd have to say, his coat thingy is my least favorite outfit on him.

Oooh and guess what! I got a twilight shirt from hot topic.. I love it! Its just the simple one, but still.

Anyway…

I love you all so much for reading my story. Thank you so much.

Mucho love you guys x3


	14. Chapter 13: Evasions

**Disclaimer: **nayyy.

**Evasions**

**BPOV**

Getting told there is a 'disturbance' in the inside of your body is bad enough. Being told there's a _second _one. Is heartbreaking.

That's why I was so out of it for the past 2 and a half days. Completely out of it.

I couldn't answer calls. I couldn't make dinner. I could barely get out of bed and take a shower.

I just sat there. All day. I sat. In my room. Outside on the lawn. I got real acquainted with the paint on my wall. I felt useless. And scared. Definitely scared.

I couldn't even talk to Edward when he called. Alice too. I couldn't speak to the people who cared about me. I couldn't speak to the people who_ didn't _care about me.

I just waited. Waited for whatever was in me to eat me alive.

**EPOV**

"She's still not answering! Alice what does this mean?" I asked her frantically. We were suppose to go down to Forks tomorrow, but Bella wouldn't answer the phone. She wouldn't talk to anybody, and Charlie wouldn't tell us what was wrong.

"I don't know Edward. Take a breather. I'm sure she's fine." But even as she was saying this I could see her face fall as once again, the four rings on the phone were ignored, and the robotic answering machine told us to leave a message after the tone. "She's fine." Now she was just trying to convince herself.

"Do you think she's just trying to ignore me?"

"Edward , hun, I wish that was only the case. But to tell you the truth. I doubt it. She would have at least talked to me."

"Well that's reassuring." I replied, my voice full of sarcasm. _Couldn't she answer just one phone call! _

"Hey, you two!" Alice and I turned around at the same time to see Emmett entering the bus. "If you guys want we can start to leave in about 2 hours if we can make the appearance earlier. We should get to Seattle by nightfall, instead of tomorrow so you guys could stop staring at the phone like it could mutate any minute now."

We agreed instantly, and Emmett, Jasper, and I started to call the make up artists up to tell them we need to get ready earlier.

--

We made our appearance, signed autographs and posed for pictures with our Crest smiles. Seriously, Barbie probably had a more believable smile than the one I had planted on my face.

As soon as my watch said 4 I was hauling ass. In record time we got changed out of our rock-esque attire, and into more casual clothing. We got on our bus and on our way to Forks. To Bella.

Three and a half long hours later the scenery started becoming more green, and the mist was turning into water pellets. Even as dark as it was outside, you could tell it was a gloomy day. Which didn't exactly coincide with my giddy, yet terrified mood.

We stopped on the corner of the street next to a very bright and happy looking yellow home. No lights were on, but it looked like it would shine proudly in the daylight with its wrap around porch and soft white shutters. It had a mini garden along its sides, and beside the steps.

Alice stood up.

"Okay we're here-"

"Finally! Do you think Bella's home?" I shot a questioning glance at the vacant home

"Mmm probably-"

"Alice seriously look at that" I told her as I pointed to the house. "A dog wouldn't even be in there by itself."

"Well _maybe _if you'd let me finish a sentence I could clear up your worries!" she shot me a murderous glare.

"Okay, sorry" I said defensively, I just want answers already. "Continue…"

"As I was saying!" Alice continued, as she sent me more daggers "This is my house, my parents are out of town on a business trip, so you guys can stay here." she said like a good hostess. But I was still getting impatient. _When will I get to see Bella? "Bella" _she said as she gave me a stern look. "Is at her house, _all _of you stay here while _I_ go get her. By myself. As in without you Edward. Got it?"

"But why?" I wanted to see her as soon as I could.

"Because there may be a bigger problem than we could ever think of. And though I know you can be a perfect gentleman, Charlie, her father, most likely won't spare you a second glance, and not even let Bella out. Especially because he's probably stressed out. I'll butter them both up and try to get her over here. Then you can see her for as long as she wants to. Got it?"

I nodded once hoping she would just go and get Bella already.

"Okay." she agreed as she trailed us into her house.

The inside would probably warm any home-decorating mother's heart. But I didn't pay attention to it. I couldn't. All I could think of was Bella. _Bella, Bella, and Bella._

_--_

**BPOV**

"Tell her I'll see in her in the morning!" I called down the stairs. I was expecting them tomorrow anyway. It won't hurt to wait 12 more hours.

"Bella you are coming downstairs and coming over, and you're doing it now!" Alice's adamant voice told me as it traveled up the steps.

Then seconds later knocks were pounding my door.

"Al, Go Away!" I shouted at the locked door.

"No way! You ignored me for like 3 days now, you are coming out of you're room, and getting out of this house! Even Charlie thinks it's a good idea for you to come out!"

And before I had a chance to respond I had jeans and a hoodie on, and was being, as close to literal as you can get, dragged out the door.

"Traitor." I murmured in Charlie's direction on the sofa, loud enough to hear, and he gave me an apologetic smile. _Guess who's gonna be having pizza for the rest of the week. _I wanted to tell him, but was already out the door.

"Alice let go before I permanently lose all blood flow to my hand!"

"Will you promise not to run back to you're house?" she inquired.

"Promise." I sighed.

She gave me a fierce look then let go, and stopped walking. She had a serious look on her face now. It also seemed a little sad.

"What happened Bella?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who forced me out of my own house." I told her, avoiding the obvious.

"You know what I mean. What's with screening all our calls? Is everything-" she cut off, knowing this was too evident. Like when a nurse asks if 'you're feeling okay.' in the doctor's office. "Did things get worse?"

She knew what type of questions to ask. Yes or no's, but that gave a sufficient amount of information. "Yeah." I told her reluctantly.

I sat on a stump, because suddenly I felt that rushing feeling of the world spinning by, and not being able to keep up with anything. Alice sat on the grass beside it. I put my hands over my face and felt the wetness that was flowing endlessly past few days.

Alice rubbed my back and kept telling me everything will be okay. I may have believed her. But I've been told this so many times before. Yeah, things may be okay, but for how long? A day? A week? A year? Until it all blows over again, and it gets worse.

Minutes, maybe an hour, we were sitting outside. Its hard to compose yourself, when you think about how short of a time left you get to actually, _be_. _Live_.

I shook my head, ridding all of my thoughts, took a deep breathe.

"They found something else." I said out of the blue.

This would've sounded like a random statement to anyone else. But Alice knew, she always does.

"Malignant?"

I shook my head. "Tomorrow they're going to take a closer look at it, take a piece of it, see if its harming me or not."

She nodded. "Let's go." She said softly. She was on the verge of tears, her bottom lip pouting out softly, and her eyes watering, not enough to overflow. She stood up and I followed her to her house. Before we walked in she looked back at me. "Stay strong." she told me. "If you give up you're taking us all down with you."

--

I always loved Alice's house. It was usually filled with the scent of fresh cut gardenias, or right-out-of-the-oven chocolate chunk cookies. It was comfy, and cozy, but not right now, filled with two rambunctious guys, and one very anxious one.

"Alice these are delicious!" Emmett said as he was chewing a mouthful of… you know what I didn't even want to know, it looked like mush.

"Bella." Edward stopped pacing the floor and walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

I forgot how much I missed him I hugged him back with so much force, I never wanted to let go. Eventually I had to though, I had to for certain. "Bella, sweetie what's wrong? Don't cry."

He held me even tighter. My tears melted to form their own designs on his shirt.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

I followed Edward into the dark woods in front of Alice's house. Our whole road faces this forest. From the outside it looks like a scary place, but to a native, its home.

We stopped far enough to be in a darker part of the forest, but close enough to where I could still se Alice's home. I drew in a deep breathe.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I shrugged, I couldn't get myself to speak, for I knew the words I was going to say will leave both of us hurting.

"W-what did they tell you?" He stammered. He looked so hurt, it took everything I had not to close the few feet between us and hug him. I had to stay strong.

I shook my head at him. I don't know what idea this gesture planted into his mind, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Can you at least tell me why you wouldn't answer my phone calls? _Any_ of our phone calls?" He was getting irritated now, desperate.

I nodded.

"I. Was. Stressed." I spoke each word like they had their own sentence, slowly and surely. I couldn't repeat this twice, he had to hear me.

"About the usual? Or is there something more, something happened? What Bella please you've got to give me some answers I'm dying here." _Hah, well you're not the only one mister._

"Of course there's something more!" I told him harshly, I was letting my anger out. My anger about everything I had, and everything I couldn't have. "And this relationship thing we have, its not helping! It just adds to the stress and I can't handle it!" But truthfully, it was the only thing I could handle, I _wanted _to handle. I started running back to the dim streetlights, but he caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella wait." he said sternly. He didn't say anything after though. I took a glance up at him, his eyes were glistening, he refused to let any of his tears go. I felt Alice's words come back at me _Stay strong, if you give up you're taking us all down with you. _Of course. Our bond was so strong with each other. If he was weak, then I was weak. But he stayed strong, so I had to also.

"This will be good for the both of us."

I knew what to say this time. Every defense I had for our previous arguments was so that he wouldn't get hurt. I knew this time if I was hurt, then he would let go.

And he did. He let go of my wrist and watched me as I went back to the confines of my own house. And that's all he saw. Not me staying up all night crying, chanting a thousand and one sorry's to the open air hoping it eventually carries them to his ears.

--

"Bella." a voice sounded on the other side of my door in the morning. "We've gotta leave in about 30 minutes."

"Be right there, dad!" I had to stumble out of bed. I called Alice to come over and help me put makeup on to cover my blotches.

"Holy crap Bella," she said when she saw me.

"I feel horrible, how is he?"

"So you did break up with him? He wouldn't tell me anything. He went straight to the guest room and locked the door."

I just nodded and told her the story as she did my makeup.

"Wow. Maybe you should of done that after you got you're results."

"The sooner the better, Alice. Anyway, I'm not feeling very lucky today. Not so much foundation!"

She shrugged, "You never know."

--

I got to the hospital 10 minutes late because me and Alice kept fighting over my makeup. I just wanted to look normal, not like I should be walking down a runway, try a hallway, with toothpaste colored walls and scratched tiles. It was not a very good start.

"Nice to see you again Bella, Chief Swan." He nodded to both of us. We nodded back. I would've said _You too_, but I'd only be too happy to have to not see him ever again.

"Come along this way Bella, and we'll see about the item we saw, from the last time we saw you okay?" I nodded again and followed him to the X-Ray room.

I was expecting standard procedure. Do a little work with the X-Rays, then maybe a microscope because its too small, then the operating room to see if they're able to remove whatever is in me or not, or at least to see if it is harmful.

The technician and my doctor talked a little bit, and then they moved on to the microscope, this is where they stopped.

They sent me back to the room, and I waited with Charlie. I had that feeling that happens when you're about to find out a grade. You want to know what you saw, but part of you wishes the teacher just keeps the grade to himself, I want to know, but I don't.

Dr. Moore came back, and had a bit of a skeptical look on his face. Okay, I kind of want to know.

He placed the X-Ray on the screen but didn't turn on its light. Hesitation. Um, maybe I don't want to know.

He sits down, clasps his hands and faces me. Still don't want to know.

"Bella," Hmm, just Bella, not Isabella, this could be okay.. Maybe I want to know?

"When was the last time you're period occurred?" Ugh, one of these questions.

"Last month, not even." I told him like it was so obvious. I don't see why this could be important information.

He nodded. He took a deep breathe then looked at me again, then at Charlie. "I'm going to have to ask Bella some private things, if you could excuse us for a moment."

Charlie's eyes looked like they might pop out. He just stared at the doctor, then at me. I shrugged. It took him a while, but he nodded and stepped out of the room. Suddenly, Dr. Moore seemed kind of intimidating.

"Now Bella, I'm going to ask you some questions, You must answer them truthfully in order for us to diagnose you correctly. They are simple yes or no questions, and you do not have to elaborate on you're answers unless you want to, okay?"

"Will they be used against me in a court of law?" I joked. The intimidating factor wore off, I always feel the need to mess with Dr. Moore.

"No," he answered seriously. "Now, This month you should be expecting you're period, correct?"

"Yes." I sighed.

?Okay, now remember to answer truthfully, are you in anyway sexually active?"

This question had me taken aback. "What? Oh! Goodness. Ugh! Why?"

"Just answer please Ms. Swan." he was getting impatient, I could tell, but even from a doctor, that question felt like it went a little too far.

"No, ew, definitely not." I scoffed, what am I a tramp? Alice! I bet it was this makeup. Instinctively I wiped my face.

"You seemed a little stressed by this question, are you sure you have never and just to be clear, had sex, made love, 'done it'-"

"No! You can stop there. No , no and no! In any way shape or form, I don't even use tampons! They scare the crap out of me! NO!"

"Okay Bella." he told me calmly.

I shook my head irritated I would even be asked that.

"Have you ever been taken advantage of then?" as soon as he asked this that dreadful day I first realized I loved Edward, and I ran away, I ran away, and… oh go, what happened after I passed out?

_XxX_

"_You want to use the phone don't you?"_

_I said a "Hmph." then said 'Fine! Gimme!" like a little kid._

_I forget how many shots I took after that, but Mike kept reassuring me it was only two, I doubt it. Then he kept saying "Just one more you want that phone all don't you?"_

_Somehow after one more shot I found myself flying on a hard rock? I was in the air… I knew that. Then I landed on something hard. Everything was dark, well my eyes were closed, but I'm petty sure it was dark outside too. For some reason I had random the Eje songs flowing through my mind and I started singing them out loud for all the world to hear. I felt something fling across my face , a hand? ,to silence me._

_Then I felt light. The weight of Edward's jacket was no longer on me.. Neither was the tightness of the heels Alice put me in. The vest was loosening its hold and coming off. The skinny jeans were finally letting me breathe and were sliding down my legs. The breeze was comforting in that hot place I was in. Then my shirt was being pulled off, and the breeze flowed across my stomach and on the tops of my breasts. I didn't want the breeze there._

_I opened my eyes, and after I was able to get through the blurry vision I saw blonde hair . The hair tilted up, and I saw the eyes of a crazed man. Lust covering every inch of his irises. I realized what was happening, and let out a piercing scream. It was blood curling even to my own ears._

_Something was covering my mouth then while I tried to push against it._

_I could feel myself getting weak and losing energy._

_I passed out soon after from lack of energy, plus shock, plus being drunk._

_The last thing I remember was hearing "Shit, they heard you!" and being whisked away._

_XxX_

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "What did you find exactly?"

He sighed. "We found an embryo, Bella."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's note: **This website is confusing me! Its soo different! That's what I get for posting so late!I didn't mean to have a little bit of New moon reversal in there, but as I was rereading some chapters it kinda did, and while I was writing this the forest scene just felt right to put in here.

Sorry, cliffy, after cliffy.

On a more positive note I could probably get more writing done since I have no homework (that I know of) for winter break!

Anyway, how many times have you guys seen Twilight?

Me: 4 (before it was out for even a week, and tonight might be my fifth!) (Oh and look when Bella is in the hospital, Twilight is playing in the TV behind Renee!)

Did you see Robert Pattinsons hair cut? I love it! He looks soo adorable! I dont know how they're gonna make it longer for New Moon (I really don't want him to have to wear a wig)

And ew on the fact that KStew smokes marijuana, except I can't help but love her, she's a fantastic actor. And that's her personal thing so…

*Go Team Taylor! I really hope Chris Weitz doesn't replace him!!!!!!

Umm what other twilight news…thinking.. Ahh Twilight dolls?!?! You gotta love them and lunchbox and band aids!!

I saw Thirteen last night on youtube, and Nikki Reed was only 14!?! she looks so much older, I was bawling by the end of the movie, but its pretty good I recommend watching.

Well anyway!! I hope you guys anjoyed this!!! I'm working on the next chapter now! If I don't update soon Happy Holidays to everyone!!

Thank You


	15. Chapter 14: Stay Strong

**Stay Strong**

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, Zilch.

* * *

When you succumb to darkness, constantly, you'd think you'd get used to it. I felt as woozy as ever when I woke. "Dad?'

"Oh Bella!"

I hugged him, I was scared as ever, I needed my dad to pull me through this.

"Bella," Charlie pulled away from me and looked me straight in they eyes. "What did the doctor tell you?"

So it was true, a sliver of me had hope I was dreaming. No, sadly I simply fainted when he told me the news.

I started crying, how could I tell this to Charlie? My Father! How could I tell my dad I was _pregnant_. Thankfully though, I didn't have to tell him anything. Dr. Moore walked in.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

I wiped my tears, "Fine." it came out stuffy, and sounded like everything but fine.

"Would you allow me to tell your father about your predicament?"

"Please," cause I as hell sure couldn't.

It was a long 10 minutes but Charlie came back into my room, sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed I was still laying on, and rested his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

I don't know if there are many things as heart wrenching as seeing you dad, someone you expected to always stand tall and strong, to break down, and look more vulnerable than a lost puppy on the highway.

"Dad," I whispered, and touched his back.

He looked up, and I started crying all over again, Charlie's eyes were wet and red, so sad, and pulled me into a hug again. " Tell me who did it Bella and I swear I'll-"

"I don't know." I told him as I cut him off. I couldn't possibly tell him who did it. It would ruin Edward. And he's got to have something to live for. His music its one of the only things he has.

"I can't just let this go Bella! Even when we get it out of you the damage is done! Whoever did this is going to pay!"

"Charlie!" What was he saying? "get it out of me, I don't understand."

"Bella, you can't possibly nurse a baby, you're getting an abortion."

"NO!" _No, NO NO NO! _No matter how much of this situation I'm in was a mistake, no matter what burden Mike caused on me, had nothing to do with this baby growing inside of me. A person, someone that will grow and love and have problems of their own, kill it? Before it had a chance? Never. "You're not touching my baby, no one is touching it! I won't let you!"

And with that I ran, I flung the covers off me and ran, I heard Charlie calling after me, but to think he would even consider that option, ugh! I was disgusted.

I ran to a bus stop and rode it back to Alice's house. My vision was blurry because I couldn't stop crying I didn't know what to do. So many things were wrong with me, but this baby, this was right, I just didn't know how to handle it. I banged on her door. I must've been out there for a few minutes until I heard wheels on the pavement driveway behind me.

It was Esme and Carlisle, Alice's parents. The two most understanding people in the world. It was a comfort just seeing them step out of their car. Esme saw me and looked so grief stricken like she knew exactly what I've been through.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" I just ran to her and hugged her, I just needed comfort, someone to tell me what I'm doing was right. Someone to tell me I'll be alright, everything will be alright. And that's what she told me. "Everything's okay Bella, come on, let's go inside,"

Esme held me while I told her and Carlisle everything except Mike, I left him out of the equation. For now, all I can handle him being is some jerk. "Oh Bella, you're so strong, I'm proud of you." This made me feel better, support. It was nice to have someone on my side.

"I'll talk to Charlie, Bella, if he still has a hard time understanding." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, you too Esme."

"No problem sweetie, you're one of our own, we're happy to help. Why don't you go upstairs into the guest room, I'll get you a pair of pajamas, and you can take a nap, I'm sure Alice will be home by then." I nodded in agreement and thanks.

I took a shower and borrowed a shirt of Esme's and a pair of Alice's shorts then headed to one of their guest rooms. I was shocked to find bags in there, but then remembered that the boys were in town and were probably staying with Alice. I was too sleepy to worry whose room I was sleeping in, before I knew it I was sleeping, like a baby.

--

I woke to the sound of pots, and pans, laughing and joking. I rubbed my eyes then remembered where I was. My stomach growled, I was starving. I changed back into the clothes I came in. In my process of taking my shirt off someone opened the door. I lifted my shirt and saw Edward, staring at me with wide eyes. I immediately felt self conscious. Then I remembered I was pregnant, and my stomach was showing, my cheeks turned Ferrari red.

I quickly looked around for my shirt and pulled it on.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly and with an innocent expression. "I didn't mean to , I just-"

"No I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were bunking here , I just took a nap and was changing I'll, leave now."

I tried to push pass him but he grabbed my wrist and waist. "No wait," he told me.

We must've been staring at each other for minutes on end, wondering what the other was thinking. His hands were still on me but they were comforting. I let down my wrist, and he slid his hand down to lace his fingers between mine. Then he pulled me closer , and closer until there was no space, and the only thing that wasn't touching were our lips, and neither one of us had that much control.

Before I knew it we were kissing, and just like that we were back to the few days we were able to be in love with each other. When everything was right, and everything that wasn't, just didn't exist.

His lips were as soft as ever but urgent. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to tell him sorry, and if anything was to be okay, I wanted it to be us. I didn't know if this would change anything. I meant my goodbye, but I don't think I can live without this.

He asked for entrance and I gave it to him. I'd give him anything while I could. We landed on the guest bed, and it knocked me back to earth. Lots has happened since the last time we met, and he had to know everything. Well, as much as Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie did. "Edward wait,"

He slid his lips from my lips tracing the contours of my cheek bone, down my temple to my jaw line. "Why?" he asked.

"I can't-" Ugh! How could I get anything out while he was doing this too me? "Edward!"

"Yes?" he had smile in his voice. He knew what he was doing to me.

I scowled at the ceiling, then I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eyes. He had a very soft expression. You could see the love written in his eyes that were melted and warm. I kissed his cheek and sat on the bed. He was behind me kneeling,

"I'm pregnant." I didn't want to sugar coat this.

He was speechless.

I was afraid to turn around and look at him. I bounced on the bed from the weight lifting off it. He paced the room, I could hear his footsteps. Then he walked around the room to the side of the bed I was sitting on crouched in front of me and took my face into his hands.

"You wanna repeat that again for me? I don't think I heard you right." His voice was strained now.

"Edward, I'm preg-"

"Okay, yeah, that's what I thought heard." I grabbed his hands that held either side of my face, and dragged him downstairs so I'd only have to tell this story once…again.

"Bella! I didn't know you were here." Alice came up to hug me then peaked over my shoulder where Edward was behind me holding my hand with a death grip. His other had was under his chin, contemplating something. "but apparently he did." she gave us a skeptical glance.

"I have to tell you something. Well, an announcement kind of. " Her expression turned even more questioning, and Jasper and Emmett's attention was towards me. I told them what the doctor told me, and basically the same thing I told Carlisle an Esme. And for once, Alice had nothing to say.

No one had anything to say. Except Esme. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." I nodded at her and told her thanks, while everyone was still gawking at me.

"Please, somebody say something." I begged, this silence was killing me.

Instead of words however, Emmett walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back, welcoming the acceptance. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He pulled back and smiled, "If we ever figure out who did this to him, we'll pound him to little bite size pieces." I looked at Emmett shocked

Emmett chuckled and turned around to face everyone that was settled around Alice's living room. "Come on let's go eat I'm starving." He waved his hand, and I followed him to the kitchen.

Jasper had gotten off the couch and gave me, a hug as well, softer than Emmett's, but just as comforting, "If anyone can handle this, its you Bella, that's going to be one lucky kid." Jasper said to me, then left to the kitchen. I smiled, _and Alice is one lucky girl_, I thought.

I was about to pass the wall separating the kitchen from the living room when Alice called me, "Bella wait, come here." she patted the cushion next to her, next to Edward. I sat between them.

I stared down at my hands, waiting for her to speak.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked me in a small voice.

I turned to look at her, and strongly replied. "I have no other choice."

"You don't have to do this Bella!" it wasn't Alice this time, but Edward. He hadn't spoken this whole time.

"Yes I do." I responded calmly.

"You don't know what you're asking for."

"I didn't ask for this. It was given to me."

"No! It was forced upon you!"

"And is mine!"

Edward lowered his voice and turned my chin to face him. "Who did this to you?"

I looked back at my hands. "I don't know," It was very weak sounding, but I was never very good at lying.

"Dammnit Bella! W-"

"Edward, why don't you get something to eat?" Alice offered, as she cut him off. "I need to talk to Bella."

Edward gave an agonized look at me, he knew he was getting out of hand. I knew he was just trying to do what's best for me, but this isn't just about me anymore. He left the couch and treaded to the kitchen.

"What am I going to do, Alice?" The realization hit me, I was alone in this. I had Alice, and though she was closer than I could ever be to a sister, she was only my best friend. And even though Esme and Carlisle were the most compassionate people I've ever met, they weren't my parents. No. My dad doesn't agree with me and my mom. Gosh my _Mom. _Telling her is like making a death wish straight to the devil.

And Edward. My… I don't even know what we are. I break up with him, then we have that little episode up in the guest room like we were back to normal (for us anyway), and now, he seems as accepting to the idea as Charlie had been.

I'm so alone in this. Subconsciously I rub my stomach, I ask her again. I need Alice the Great to talk me through this. "What am I going to do?"

She answered simply. "Stay strong."

"What if I can't?"

She shook her head. "There is no can't for you. You know you're going to pull through this, and you want this baby enough. I can tell, you've set you're mind on keeping him. We both know you're stubborn enough to pull through." we both chuckled a bit.

Maybe she was right. I didn't know what would come after, but I know he would have an after to get to. Wait a minute, what did she say? "Why do you say that Alice?"

"Oh come on Bella, You know you're stubborn no need to take offense-"

"No, you said _him, _you really think its going to be a boy?" I was suddenly intrigued. A boy? A cute little baby boy, dimples and all.

She shrugged. "It just came out I guess. You know if the sex is unknown its always 'he', 'him', the 'guy superiority' thing and all, I'm brainwashed. You made me spend the whole day with three guys all by myself." she sighed, "let's go eat."

"I kind of like the idea."

Alice who was just about to get up from the couch stopped and slumped back down, hard enough rumble me a little. "What?!"

"What?"

"Bella can you hear yourself? You'd be happy if it was a_ boy_?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'd be happy if he was anything, just healthy."

"Who did it Bella?" this time she whispered.

Oh, I understood now. "Of course I wouldn't mind him being a boy, Alice! I'm not that shallow! Its not his fault what his…_father-_" I sneered the word and Alice made a disgusted look. "-did! I'm not holding that against him."

"Wouldn't he remind you of him?"

I shrugged again. "I guess, but I'll have to cross that bridge later, I can't think anymore, Its too much to take in. Let's go eat."

Alice reluctantly agreed. And I'm glad she did. I don't think I could've switched the topic away from who did this to me any longer, and once Alice gets determined to know something, she learns it. I can't take that chance.

--

Dinner with the Cullens' ended fast, my current situation wasn't brought up, luckily, but I could tell I would be talking about for a while.

After we washed the dishes, and the boys wiped the table and put back everything where it belonged, Edward took my hand, and led my to the back portion of Alice's wraparound porch.

I sat down on the rocking sofa, and Edward pulled up a foot stool and sat in front of me.

"I want to help you, Bella."

His words surprised me. "Really?"

He chuckled a humorless laugh, "Yeah, I do." Now it looked like he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

I let it go though, just happy to have his support. "Thank you, so much." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"So do I take it that thing that happened in the woods the other day, pretend like it didn't happen.?"

I pulled away fast, I owe him a big apology. "I'm so, so, _so _sorry Edward." I shook my head. "I didn't mean the things I said. I do love you, I do, I was just scared ,and I didn't know what was going on inside me and I, uhh, I just I couldn't bear hurting you-"

And that was all I was able to say that night.

His lips found mine and I was grateful for it. He was one person I needed to support me, I needed him to catch me. I knew he didn't totally accept what I was doing, and it hurt him because it hurt me, because I was taken advantage of.

But like I said to Alice before, I'll cross that bridge when it comes. Right now I liked the one I was on. It made it even better that Edward stepped on with me, kissing me on it, loving me on it, supporting me ready to catch me if the pieces fell through. I knew I wouldn't be left hanging.

But there were some other finer details I didn't know, details powerful enough to burn a bridge. Hopefully I'm strong enough to tread water.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's note:** Yay! Another chapter! And can you tell? I love the suspense! haha. I'm so happy,this one didn't take as long as my previous ones. I got inspiration when i started my brand NEW fresh out the oven fanfic yesterday called 'Death of Me'. That one is post New Moon, and my first vampire one (ahh!!). I really love it though and can't wait to work on it more! **Check it out!**

omg! Taylor Lautner is for sure Jacob! Yayyy! I'm so happy for him. but anyway.

Thank You so much for your support please review!! I love them! and i love you guys (in that friendly sort of way)

Haha! Happy New Year Everyone, hope this ones great!

Thanks again, mariel


	16. So Sorry AN! only an author's note!

I'm sorry, this is just an author's note.

*my writing is completely fiction.

I had no intentions of disrespecting the Make-A-Wish foundation. They do not only serve to help the terminally ill (having 6 months or less to live), but they help children who have life-threatening medical conditions. As BlindingFirefly stated : "Make-a-Wish is about life, about ENRICHING life, not about death at all. It's about giving children who may know nothing outside of a hospital or pain the chance to experience something new, something magical."

. I'm sorry if I've disrespected any one in any way, it was not intended.

I did do research on cancer and the make-a-wish foundation before, and while writing my story, but I missed finer details, and for some things I had to bend facts a little to make it work. Sorry. Without a doubt if I was publishing this I would get all my facts straight but I was so excited trying to write my first story ever (and pulling through with it) I've been a bit careless. Please be open if this is disrespecting anyone else, because if it is, I'll take it down.

Anyway thank you BlindingFirefly for making me aware, and I did this to get all of you aware as well. I tried to change the end part to make it sound like it wasn't only for the terminally ill, hopefully it still makes sense! I tried!

I'm sorry for any misunderstandings, and thank you all for taking the time to read this, and whatever else I have written.

- Mariel

For more information on the Make-A-Wish foundation I'll put the site's link on my page.

:D


End file.
